


Земли Зари

by WTF_ReyHux_2020



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Genocide, Out of Character, Starkiller Base, Weapons of Mass Destruction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 40,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_ReyHux_2020/pseuds/WTF_ReyHux_2020
Summary: Илум не был безжизненной пустыней, покрытой лишь хвойными лесами. Когда-то давно сюда прибыла группа людей, преследуемых Бесконечной Империей раката. С тех пор прошло тридцать тысяч лет,  на планету прибыла новая Империя, Первый Порядок. Племя было изгнано с экватора на далёкий южный полюс. Многих детей забрали, и только одной девочке удалось сбежать, скрыться в вентиляционной системе строящейся базы "Старкиллер". Минуло ещё двенадцать лет.Во время испытаний базы обнаруживается пропажа одного из кайбер-кристаллов, благодаря которому работало оружие. Расследование этого генерал Хакс берёт под личный контроль. В это же время на поверхности планеты один из мужчин изгнанного племени начинает призывать свой народ к бою с захватчиками.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Rey's Father/Rey's Mother (Star Wars)
Kudos: 1





	1. 34 ПБЯ, база «Старкиллер»

**Author's Note:**

> Это мой народ. Люди севера - это мой народ. <...> Они не расстаются со своими ножами и со своими вырезанными из березовых чурбаков ковшами. И со своим тысячелетним знанием - как пережить зиму. Они знают, что такое смерть. Они знают: прекратить движение - значит умереть. Они знают: маленькая ранка, сломанная нога, внезапный кашель могут стать знаком прощания. Они понимают скорбь. Они знают, что на каждого живого приходится десять мертвых, что каждого ребенка поджидает двадцать смертей, что худые дети самые живучие. Они знают, что такое счастье: тяжелая от рыбы выбранная сеть; лукошко, полное ягод; хорошо выделанная оленья шкура; писк только что родившегося щенка; мозговая кость. И они знают, что такое любовь. Лежать у костра спиной к ночному мраку, прижаться друг к другу и переждать, переждать эту бесконечную зиму. Любовь - это лучший способ согреться, а главное - сохранить тепло.   
> (М. Ниеми. Сварить медведя)

Три.

Два.

Один.

Сейчас!

Сейчас его проект, над которым...

Вой сирены.

Что?..

Что происходит?

Нет времени разбираться. Их сейчас всех на клочки разорвёт, если хоть что-то пойдёт не так.

— Остановить работу всех систем в секторе! Повторяю приказ: остановить работу всех систем, немедленно!

— Генерал? — послышались взволнованные голоса.

— Отключите лазер в первую очередь, — уже спокойнее проговорил он.

Если база ещё не взорвалась, то причин торопить их не было никаких. Нужно дать им понять, что сейчас всё вернётся под контроль. Под его контроль.

Так всем им будет спокойнее.

— Выполнено, генерал, — сквозь вой сирены он с трудом мог разобрать, кто именно говорил с ним. Голоса, звучавшие в операторной, только добавляли ненужного шума.

— Состояние систем?

— Стабилизируются, генерал.

Хорошо.

— Вы можете локализовать источник угрозы?

— Лазер, генерал.

— Сообщите, что я направляюсь к ним. Конец связи.

Отключив комм, Хакс опёрся руками на панель, наклонил голову и выдохнул. Секунда. Две. Нельзя терять больше.

Он развернулся и направился к лазеру. Из центра управления он ничего не сделает. Придётся забираться прямо в шахту. Или хотя бы подойти к ней достаточно близко.

Если он туда не заберётся, то всё пропадёт. Всё, к чему он готовился последние годы.

База «Старкиллер». Самое совершенное оружие в известной истории галактики. Оружие, принадлежащее ему, Хаксу, построенное им и подчиняющееся ему. Идеал военной мысли.

Инструмент достижения высшей власти. Вот-вот он должен был оказаться у Хакса в руках. После этого тому не будет страшно ничего. Ни десятки звёздных разрушителей, рассредоточенных по множеству систем в прежде неизведанных регионах галактики. Ни друзья Брендола, ненавидящие его и командующие на этих разрушителях. Ни даже сам Верховный Лидер Сноук и его неограниченная Сила, которой он так любил похвастаться.

Хватит одного точечного удара. На каждую из этих угроз — как только они помогут ему расправиться с Сопротивлением. И тогда вся галактика склонится перед Хаксом. Не генералом. Не маршалом. Императором.

Сирена завыла ещё раз, возвращая к куда менее приятной реальности.

Если сейчас испытания провалятся, ничего из этого не случится. Сноуку будет достаточно дотянуться до него и сказать, что Хакс не справился со своей задачей. И всё будет кончено в ту же секунду.

Годы исследований ошибок, совершённых инженерами до него, пойдут впустую. Не понадобится никакого Галена Эрсо, чтобы у базы оказалась гибельная уязвимость. Люку Скайуокеру не потребуется возвращаться или искать себе ученика, чтобы взорвать «Старкиллер».

Тогда падёт не только Хакс. Последние остатки Империи, которой было суждено существовать вечно, потерпят поражение.

Хакс не жалел о государстве Палпатина. Но изобретения десятков талантливых учёных исчезнут без следа, как уже, судя по данным разведки, исчезли с территории Республики. Вместо того, чтобы взять лучшее от обеих сражавшихся сторон, правители там предпочли сосредоточиться на том, чтобы уничтожать технологии победителей. Не развивать их — уничтожать.

Рано или поздно за это придёт расплата.

В будущем.

Сейчас же Хакс рисковал заплатить жизнью за собственную ошибку.

Лифт на базе перемещал его гораздо медленнее, чем хотелось бы. Здесь дело было отнюдь не в дефектах. Хакс слишком спешил. Если бы это было в его силах, он поторопил бы сейчас само время.

Но ему придётся ждать.

Дверь только начала открываться, когда он выскочил из неё, тут же поворачивая налево. Для того чтобы обезопасить ключевые отсеки базы, коридоры перед ними превратили в лабиринт, оснащённый камерами наблюдения и стационарными турелями, висящими на потолке.

Сейчас по этому лабиринту приходилось двигаться самому Хаксу. Поворот за поворотом он двигался почти вдоль стенок, стараясь сократить время своего пути хоть на несколько секунд. Сирена тревоги выла над головой, казалось, всё сильнее и сильнее.

Уже очень скоро от него потребуют отчёт о произошедшем. Времени совершенно не оставалось.

Шелест. Он внутри. Лёгкое движение пальцев — и на датападе уже открывался файл с чертежами лазера.

Что-то пошло не так. Но что?

— Генерал, — команда лазера почти одновременно вскочила с мест, приветствуя его.

Самые преданные и самые талантливые его люди. Ещё совсем молодые, не старше двадцати пяти лет, но уже обладающие железной волей и не раз хорошо проявившие себя в операциях по ликвидации сопротивления на подконтрольных планетах. Идеальные солдаты, которым предстояло управлять идеальным оружием.

— Вольно. Докладывайте. И покажите мне, что здесь происходит, — ему придётся почти одновременно слушать и сверять чертежи. Делать этого не хотелось. Но у него не было выбора.

— Генерал, перед испытаниями мы проверили конфигурацию, как вы приказали. Всё было в порядке.

— Лазер неисправен. Он не в порядке, — бросил Хакс в ответ на первое возражение. — Он не может быть в порядке. Доложите сейчас, что именно произошло.

— Система, — ответил один из его подчинённых, что-то внимательно рассматривавший на экране, — я не знаю, что точно произошло, генерал, но у нас была перегрузка.

Это было невозможно. Этого не могло случиться. Кайбер-кристаллы были приспособлены для того, чтобы работать с таким количеством энергии. И Хакс требовал такие, что могли удержать её на месте даже при значительном увеличении давления на каждый. При таком увеличении давления, которое на «Старкиллере» никогда бы не произошло.

Реальность опровергла все его расчёты. Но почему?

Это ему и предстояло понять.

— Что сейчас там происходит? Покажите мне.

Он поднял руку, выставляя перед собой экран датапада, чтобы было легче сопоставлять чертежи и реальную конструкцию.

— Осциллятор, — пробормотал Хакс.

Ничего. Основы держались крепко, стенки не показывали ни единого признака перегрева или повреждения. Их взаимодействия с энергией выстрела просто не было.

— Ствол.

— Всё в порядке, генерал.

Действительно. Ни следа дефекта.

— Дальше. Камера соединения.

Ничего. Прекрасная изоляция. Несколько труб, концентрирующие энергию поглощённой звезды на кайбер-кристаллах, вызволяя чудовищную мощь. В проекте, во всяком случае. Сейчас это тоже должно было произойти. Всё происходило так, как он рассчитывал.

Абсолютно ничего не наводило на мысль о том, что же случилось на самом деле.

— Генерал, всё верно.

— Не всё, — он закусил губу, — пока не произошло выстрела, не верно ничего.

Однако выстрел должен был произойти. Хакс не видел ни одного основания не доверять собственным расчётам. Или действиям команды. Окажись среди них предатель, лучшего момента для уничтожения «Старкиллера» у него не было бы.

Предателя тут не оказалось.

Выстрел стенки осциллятора не могли не удержать. Ствол идеально направлял его в нужную точку. Пучки энергии звезды сходились, как это и требовалось с самого начала. Ни единой причины для того, чтобы возникла перегрузка. Даже расчёты поглощения и производства энергии кайбер-кристаллами давали...

Нет.

— Покажите мне данные по камере. Ещё раз.

Когда на экране появились данные, Хакс не поверил своим глазам.

Эти расчёты, особенно важные, он проводил тщательнее всех остальных. Он даже попросил Сноука о помощи.

Кайло Рен, конечно, был недоволен тем, что его оторвали от обучения, заставив постоянно включать и выключать световой меч. Но в конце концов смирился и даже пригласил своих рыцарей, чтобы у Хакса появилась возможность поработать с разными кайбер-кристаллами.

Жаль будет, если они однажды столкнутся друг с другом. Хаксу хотелось верить, что Кайло не был верен лично Сноуку и одновременно не стремился к власти, что им двигали совершенно иные мотивы. Какие именно — сейчас Хакс сказать не мог. Он лишь знал по обрывкам старых историй, что адепты так называемой Тёмной стороны, к которым относились и Сноук, и Кайло, часто убивали своих учителей и занимали их место в иерархии. Но это были легенды. Кайло Рен не был легендой, он был человеком рядом, и несколько раз Хакс видел его колебания. Возможно, его удастся склонить на свою сторону.

Это будет полезный союзник.

Когда база наконец начнёт исполнять свою единственную функцию.

Пока же Хакс видел, что энергии производилось слишком мало. Её бы не хватило на выстрел нужной мощности.

Однако сирена сработала из-за перегрузки.

Значит, дело было не в том, как действовали кайбер-кристаллы. И не в том, что в камеру подавалось слишком много энергии. Статистика, описывающая её поступление, у него подозрения не вызывала.

Но поглощали кайберы-кристаллы гораздо меньше, чем следовало. При этом каждый отдельный, напротив, укладывался в норму.

Есть.

— Сколько там кайберов? — он спросил резко, требуя тоном почти мгновенного ответа.

Сейчас точно нельзя было терять ни секунды.

— Секунду, генерал, — оператор за несколько секунд переключился на сканер, делая объёмный снимок камеры соединения. Хакс в несколько касаний подключил датапад к устройству, запустив процедуру автоматического сопоставления. Доверять человеческому зрению он сейчас не хотел. — Меньше на один. Позиция ксеш-два.

Ещё несколько касаний.

Крупный. Такой бы поместился в световой меч джедая. И его не было на нужном месте.

— Вы можете объяснить отсутствие?

— Никак нет, генерал.

Если бы Хакс знал меньше о кайбер-кристаллах, он предположил бы, что один из них просто испарился от чрезмерно сильного потока энергии. Но природа кайбер-кристаллов была принципиально иной. Этого не могло произойти.

Оставалось два вероятных исхода событий. Либо предательство, либо диверсия. И чтобы понять, что именно произошло, Хаксу предстоит обратиться не к операторам лазера. Он достал комм и проговорил:

— Отдел снабжения, говорит генерал Хакс.

— Генерал, полковник Ингедур на связи.

— Мне нужны те, кто занимался перемещением кайбер-кристаллов на базу, полковник. В операторной, срочно

— Есть, генерал.

— Как можно быстрее, конец связи.

Пристегнув комм к поясу и по-прежнему держа в руках датапад, Хакс подошёл к транспаристиловому барьеру, отделявшему операторную от лазера.

Совершенное оружие, которое глаз его творца даже не мог полностью охватить. Такое мощное и, вместе с тем, такое невероятно уязвимое. Всего лишь один кайбер-кристалл — и целая база едва не превратилась в межзвёздную пыль.

— Генерал, — его окликнули. Быстро. Или он так долго думал о «Старкиллере», что потерял счёт времени?

Лучше бы первое. Если он начал терять хватку уже сейчас, за десятилетия до триумфа, то о власти и помышлять не придётся.

— Доложить, — он развернулся. — Как вы объясните отсутствие этого кайбер-кристалла, — присмотрелся, разглядывая погоны, — лейтенант?

— Я не могу объяснить это.

— Это зона вашей ответственности, лейтенант, — отрезал Хакс. — Вы должны объяснить это. Когда этот кристалл мог исчезнуть?

— Мне это неизвестно.

— Хорошо, — выдох. Показательный жёсткий допрос сейчас устраивать не имело смысла. Он просто ничего не добьётся этим, — что вам известно о кристалле, который следовало поместить в позицию ксеш-два?

— Его добыли на базе, генерал. Доставили сюда и поместили в ячейку.

Такое подтверждение Хакса не удовлетворяло. Однако проверить слова лейтенанта он мог.

— Выведите на экран данные по камерам наблюдения, — приказал он. — Когда происходила доставка?

— Сегодня, в две сотни. В документах так.

Один из последних кайбер-кристаллов, доставленных сюда.

— Что происходило в это время?

— Посмотрите, генерал.

Датапад завибрировал, сигнализируя о получении записи. Записи, на которой не происходило ничего необычного. Кристалл передавали из рук в руки, после чего дроид механической рукой поместил его в нужную ячейку.

Кайбер-кристалл должен был находиться на нужном месте. Даже сейчас. Но реальность утверждала прямо противоположное.

— Свободны, лейтенант.

— Благодарю, генерал, — тот отдал честь и скрылся быстрыми шагами. Сегодня ему повезло.

Чего нельзя было сказать о самом Хаксе. Проблем становилось всё больше и больше. Кайбер-кристалл не исчез во время транспортировки, его не заменили подделкой, даже не перехватили шпионы Сопротивления — если на базе находился хотя бы один из них, в чём Хакс сомневался.

Оставался единственный вариант исхода событий. Невероятный, невозможный, невообразимый — и всё же произошедший. Кайбер-кристалл извлекли в самый последний момент, прямо перед выстрелом. И совершенно спокойно ушли, несмотря на то, что меньше чем через минуту камера наполнилась огромным количеством тепла.

— Мне нужны данные с камер вокруг ячейки, — проговорил он.

— Генерал, вы знаете, что случилось?

Они были растеряны. К сожалению для Хакса, в этот раз ему оказалось нечем их ободрить. Неприятно: эти люди работали с ним долгое время, некоторые из них если не выросли, то повзрослели в лаборатории. Вместе с ним или под его присмотром. И вот сейчас ему следовало сказать им, что он не понимает происходящего.

Хотя бы самую очевидную догадку он мог им сообщить.

— У нас вор. И я хочу понять, кто именно, — он говорил намеренно тихо, вселяя одновременно уверенность в собственной силе и страх по отношению к себе же. — Для этого мне нужны данные с камер вокруг ячейки.

— Загружаем, генерал.

Ссылка в сообщении, зашифрованном всеми возможными способами. Они не забыли о безопасности. Эта новость определённо его радовала. Значит, если случится другая экстренная ситуация, то, возможно, он сможет на них положиться.

Одно нажатие пальцем, и всё станет ясно.

Шум. Серый шум. Сплошные помехи. Белый экран.

Абсолютно ничего.

— Что это значит? — он немного повысил голос.

— Мы отправили все записи, генерал. Что-то не так?

— Записей нет. Проверьте их на сервере.

— Да, генерал, — недолгое молчание. — Генерал?

— Что у вас?

— Их действительно нет.

— Вы можете отследить, когда они были удалены? — он слишком рано обрадовался их преданности. Похоже, с его людьми всё было не столь хорошо, как ему бы хотелось.

Всегда следовало доверять только себе. Всегда.

— Генерал, они не были удалены.

— Объясните, — ситуация становилась тяжелее с каждой следующей секундой.

— Файлы есть. Видео в файлах есть. Камеры записывали пустоту, как будто... — докладывавший замялся. — Как будто кто-то отключил их сенсоры на несколько секунд, а потом включил снова.

Когда он это сделал, кайбер-кристалла уже не было на месте. Потрясающе. Хакс мог только надеяться, что среди шпионов Первого Порядка в один день появится человек, способный осуществить что-то подобное, но уже на базе Сопротивления.

Кто бы ни похитил кайбер-кристалл, он определённо был профессионалом. Следовательно, действовать против него придётся точно также. Хаксу не ограничиться сейчас простым поиском по записям во время кражи. Нужно будет действовать немного хитрее.

Если не хватит и этого, то у его проекта возникнут проблемы.

Найти вора и на Звезде Смерти, крошечной в сравнении со «Старкиллером», было бы задачей непростой.

Найти изобретательного и хитрого вора на самом «Старкиллере» без всякой помощи техники будет почти невозможно. Ему очень повезёт, если это случится сегодня. И повезёт ещё больше, если удастся напасть на след сразу.

— Данные с камер вокруг. Марка — объявление тревоги, синхронизируйте до миллисекунд. Зациклить в пределах секунды. Замедлить.

На экране показалось около десятка видеофрагментов. Хакс медленно переводил взгляд от одного к другому. Ничего подозрительного на первый взгляд. Но только на первый.

— Замедлите ещё сильнее.

Теперь его глаза успевали просмотреть практически каждый пиксель, выводимый камерами. Несколько раз Хакс концентрировался на каждом тёмном уголке. Смотрел в прямом порядке, в обратном. Случайно выбирал камеру. Почти ничего.

Кроме какого-то слабого движения в вентиляционной шахте прямо в момент выстрела. Это могло быть простым колебанием света, но Хакс не хотел рисковать. Если оставался хоть какой-то шанс найти вора, то он им воспользуется.

— Мне нужны данные по камерам, смотрящим туда, куда ведёт эта шахта, — он указал на нужную камеру.

— Генерал...

Чтобы протиснуться туда, да ещё за такое малое количество времени до выстрела, потребовались бы по-настоящему выдающиеся сноровка, ловкость и планирование. Иначе бы вора просто заметили гораздо раньше.

Он имел дело с очень серьёзным противником. Ему хотелось объяснить им, что именно происходило, но он сам пока не вполне представлял себе это. Уже давно ему не бросали такой вызов.

— Данные, — следовало торопиться. — Повторить все предыдущие действия на них. Шаг в две секунды от камеры к камере.

Серверу понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы обработать всю информацию. После чего уже сам Хакс принялся рассматривать вновь всё, что было выведено на экран.

Движения определённо повторялись. Но периодичность оказалась необычной. Не то чтобы Хакс не ожидал чего-то такого, но теперь просто убедился в собственной правоте.

И вместе с тем, понял, что всё было хуже его предположений.

Шаг в две секунды он выбрал неверно. Слишком большой. Его противник передвигался гораздо быстрее человека. Либо представитель другой расы, либо...

Хакс сглотнул. Этого только не хватало.

Либо у него на базе поселилось существо, использующее Силу и ворующее кайбер-кристаллы. А следовательно, враждебное.

— Уменьшить шаг.

Теперь всё складывалось в единую картину. Ничтожные блики света выдавали вора, углублявшегося в вентиляционную шахту всё глубже и глубже, прочь от зоны действия камер.

Здесь Хакс его терял.

— Достаточно, — кивнул он. — Перешлите эти материалы мне. Все. И ваши рапорты о случившемся.

— Генерал, но мы...

— Я требую от вас рапорт, — Хакс повысил голос, взглянув на погоны докладывавшего ему. — Не объяснительную, почему вы не явились на занятие, лейтенант. Нужно понять, что случилось. Это сейчас важно для нас всех. В первую очередь это. В том, как вы не увидели угрозу, я буду разбираться, когда станет ясно, с какой угрозой мы столкнулись.

— Да, генерал, — немного нервное движение головой.

Разговор был окончен. Хакс развернулся и стремительным шагом направился в свою каюту.

Разумеется, они испугались. Они должны были. Если сама возможность того, что именно они подвели Первый Порядок, не вселяла в них страх, половина муштры прошла зря.

Хакс тоже боялся. Он был здесь с самого начала. Он помогал возводить это государство и теперь готовил оружие, которое поможет завоевать галактику. Если он провалится, рухнет всё.

Он не мог этого допустить.

Как не мог допустить и начала паники. Поэтому и дал понять, что им ничего не грозит. Страх был полезен, но Хакс всеми силами старался избежать его превращения в открытый ужас. Когда его люди по-настоящему испугаются, они начнут совершать одну глупость за другой. Это не даст действовать спокойно ни им, ни ему. В конечном итоге, все они падут.

Не сейчас. Не из-за этого. Он этого не допустит. Сам.

В любой другой ситуации этим бы, конечно, занялся кто-то из штатных следователей. Выйди дело из-под контроля, Хакс незамедлительно обратился бы к Фазме. Ему хотелось сейчас вызвать её и собрать целую бригаду, которая будет заниматься поиском информации о воре, который появился на базе.

Но не сейчас, когда вопрос касался одновременно «Старкиллера» и собственной безопасности Хакса. Техники будут молчать о том, что случилось, потому что в первую очередь вина за случившееся лежала на них. Однако если он сейчас привлечёт кого-то ещё, то этот кто-то получит возможность задействовать любые сведения, полученные в ходе расследования, против Хакса. Не облегчало ситуацию то, что Фазма, единственный человек, к которому он мог обратиться с просьбой, уже знала слишком многое. О том, кто именно и как именно убил Брендола.

Не говоря уже о другом, не менее важном обстоятельстве. Любой, кто займётся расследованием, узнает слишком многое о внутреннем устройстве «Старкиллера». В любой критической ситуации это может сыграть против не только Хакса, но и всей станции. Всего Первого Порядка. Допустить подобное не следовало ни в коем случае. Не говоря уже о том, что Хакс достаточно хорошо знал мотивы этих людей. Собственное выживание в первую очередь. Благополучие государства — во вторую.

Для Хакса, который в один день и станет этим государством, эта позиция была неприемлема.

Когда придёт время, когда появится возможность, он заменит их преданными ему людьми. Но пока что им всем предстояло друг с другом сотрудничать. Там, где это было выгодно Хаксу и не выгодно тем, кто мог в любой момент уничтожить его одним доносом Сноуку.

Пока что ему хватало и той угрозы, которая так неожиданно заявила о себе на «Старкиллере».

Добравшись до каюты, он сразу же вывел свою рабочую станцию из спящего режима и сделал первый запрос в базу данных.

Он искал дезертиров. Тех из них, кому посчастливилось остаться в живых после побега, и тех, кто при этом обладал достаточными навыками, чтобы взломать систему слежения и отключить камеры в нужном месте на нужное время. Весьма незаурядными навыками.

Ответ последовал практически незамедлительно. Редко когда такая быстрота выполнения операций служила плохим знаком, но сейчас был в точности такой случай. Как Хакс и ожидал, совпадений база не фиксировала.

Никто из дезертиров не остался в живых. Пришла пора переходить к следующему этапу: исчезновениям. Их чаще всего приравнивали к дезертирству. Но иногда показания тех, кто нёс службу вместе с исчезнувшим, подтверждали, что тот действительно пропал. При сходе лавины, или во время падения в пропасть.

Среди персонала «Старкиллера» подобных случаев никто не фиксировал. Хакс снова промахнулся.

Если только не...

В первые несколько секунд он отказывался верить собственной догадке. Коренное население планеты, которую Первый Порядок превратил в «Старкиллер», отставало в своём развитии от цивилизаций Центра и Неизведанных Регионов на десятки тысяч лет. Даже предполагать, что они организовали диверсию, было бы глупостью и слишком большим комплиментом их возможностям.

И всё же их следовало проверить. Первый Порядок часто набирал людей из этих племён: стандартная политика на присоединённой планете. Некоторые из них наверняка могли попытаться сбежать.

Ответ на запрос задержался на миллисекунду.

И пустым он не был.

Хакс запросил полную информацию.

Один-единственный случай побега на «Старкиллере». Идентификационный номер двадцать тысяч семьдесят пять, личный идентификатор не присвоен, личное имя неизвестно, статус — «пропавший без вести». Хакс совершенно забыл про это исчезновение. Плохо: в следующий раз это может оказаться критичным.

Прошло уже около двенадцати лет с этого бегства, и учитывая то, кто именно сбежал, этим случаем наверняка долгое время никто не занимался. Все просто посчитали сбежавшего мёртвым.

Возможно, они были не правы, и в первую очередь — сам Хакс.

Он недооценил противника.


	2. 22 ПБЯ, территория изгнанных племён

_Жила-была в одном далёком-далёком селении девочка, чьего имени не знал никто. Жили-были и родители, которые её сильно любили._

_Из космоса тогда страшная напасть пришла. Странные создания прилетели на Летучих Рыбах. Детей забирать начали, да не всех, а разве что тех, кого истинно особенными считали._

_Девочку тоже забирали. Не хотела она этого, противилась, как могла. Безуспешно только было это. Да и родителей её стоять недвижимо заставили. Двинулись бы они сейчас — так сразу же перебили бы их странные создания, что прилетели на Летучих Рыбах._

_Не было ни у кого сил пробиться сквозь белые доспехи их. Никто не был столь быстр и ловок, чтобы увернуться от смертоносных лучей их орудий причудливых._

_Старалась вырваться девочка, да не могла никак, уж слишком крепко её держали за руки. Кричала она:_

_— Отпустите! Мама! Папа!_

_Но лишь плакала её безутешная мать, и лишь недвижимо стоял её безутешный отец. Говорил только тот, кто держал девочку:_

_— Будешь пытаться убежать сейчас, и мы всех здесь убьём. А ты будешь смотреть._

_Не веря тому, что сказано было, ответила она:_

_— И маму и папу?_

_Произнёс тогда механическим голосом забиравший её:_

_— Да._

_И хотелось бороться дальше, но руки уже опускались. Что толку от того, что она сейчас выскользнет, если убьют всех вокруг?_

_Сдалась она в конце концов. Втащили её в Летучую Рыбу и приковали к железной скамье, чтобы не вырвалась._

_Миг оставался до того, как брюхо Летучей Рыбы закроется перед ней. Увидела она тогда шамана селения, в котором жила. Смотрел он неё непривычно. Во взгляде его тепло видела она. А ещё будто поддерживал её кто другой, да поддерживал так, что тяжело оказалось не только сказать, но даже подумать об этом. Взглянув на шамана ещё раз, увидев, как смотрел он ей вслед, поняла она, кто. Будто говорил он ей:_

_— С тобой мы все будем. Неведомо тебе как, но будем. Не забывай о нас ты._

_Прошёл ещё миг, и тогда свет погас прямо перед ней. Лишь странные создания, что прилетели на этой Летучей Рыбе, сверкали рядом с ней своими белыми доспехами. Выдохнула девочка, чувствуя, как племя оставалось с ней._

_Впереди ещё был бой её. Но позади — то, почему придётся ей в этом бою оказаться._


	3. За несколько недель до этого

_Напугалась девочка, да так напугалась, что прыгнула вверх, чуть головой о потолок не ударившись. Повезло ей, руки успела вверх поднять и назад оттолкнуться._

_На кровать упала она всё равно очень громко. Так, что мама и папа вбежали в комнату, напуганные. Первым папа спросил:_

_— Что случилось?_

_Девочка напугана была, и что сказать, не знала. Смогла она ответить им только правдой._

_— Мне стало страшно. Я прыгнула. И я почти допрыгнула до потолка._

_Повернулся тогда папа к маме и заговорил:_

_— Она унаследовала._

_Девочка не поняла, что папа сказал, и произнесла тогда:_

_— Что?_

_Мама лишь руку подняла, прося молчать. Девочке оставалось только подчиниться им. Скрестив ноги, села она на кровати. Мама в тот миг начала говорить:_

_— И что ты предлагаешь?_

_Сокрытый гнев звучал в голосе её, и чувствовала девочка, что выпила та зелье страшное, которое папу и маму в людей других превращало:_

_— Давай покажем её шаману. Он поможет._

_Мама не послушала папу, о другом заговорила:_

_— Нам нужно улетать отсюда. Иначе они нас найдут._

_Папа усмехнулся только в ответ, и по усмешке его видела девочка: зелье и он сегодня пил. Много зелья._

_— И что ты предлагаешь?_

_Подошла мама чуть ближе, и глаза её словно сверкать от злости стали:_

_— Я нашла планету. Джакку. Там никто нас не найдёт. Улетим втроём и станем жить, как нам хочется._

_Отвернулся папа и выдохнул, глядя в потолок:_

_— Я слышу это последние шесть лет. И все эти шесть лет мы сидим здесь, даже с места не двигаемся!_

_Развернула тогда мама его и голос свой тише сделала. Показалось девочке, что слёзы на щеках она увидела:_

_— Мне осталось совсем немного. Я только закончу с этой Летучей Рыбой, и всё. И мы свободны, дорогой. Свободны!_

_С придыханием всегда произносила мама это слово, и всякий раз девочка чувствовала в нём что-то особенное, заветное, да только что именно, сказать оставалась не в силах._

_— Я всё равно отведу её к шаману. Нам нельзя терять времени._

_Мама оставалась непоколебимой._

_— Они нас ненавидят. Неужели ты думаешь, что они так легко согласятся помочь ей?_

_Находила разумное в словах этих девочка. Мала ещё была она, но и от её взгляда не ускользало, что дети соседские, почти все, избегали с ней играть. Те же, что не избегали, отходили в сторону, когда рядом родители их проходили._

_Мама и папа много зелья пили. Дело, однако ж, было вовсе не в зелье. Они хотели улететь прочь, покинуть землю предков, что настораживало шаманов. Мнение шаманов же быстро становилось мнением всего селения. Что уж говорить было о том, что мама девочки запрет вековой нарушила, приблизившись к Летучей Рыбе._

_В уме это всё держа, девочка заговорила сама:_

_— Папа, мама правильно говорит. Зачем мне идти к ним? Они меня не любят. И..._

_Она опустила голову. Не надлежало говорить подобного о старших, но сейчас чувствовала она: могла произнести эти слова:_

_— И я их. Они неправильно думают о нас._

_Улыбнулся папа и подошёл ближе к ней. Не так близко, как обычно, словно стыдно стало ему за запах зелья, от него исходящий. Когда же подошёл, говорить начал, едва рот открывая, и смотрел он в пол. Не хотел, чтобы она чувствовала зелье._

_Любили они её с мамой._

_— Да. Ты всё верно говоришь, дочка. Не забывай об этом. Ты помни ещё вот о чём._

_Перевёл он дыхание, словно подбирая слово, ему нужное:_

_— Мы все разные. Иногда мы не сходимся друг с другом. Но это не значит, что из-за этого нам нужно отказываться от помощи тех, кто может быть выгоден нам. Или не начинать пользоваться ей самим._

_Подмигнул он девочке. Посмотрела она на него недоумённо, голову свою наклонив._

_— Ничего. Ты ещё поймёшь. Главное, запомни, что я сказал тебе._

_Запомнила она._


	4. 22 ПБЯ, база «Старкиллер»

_Девочка осматривалась вокруг, не веря собственным глазам._

_Словно она попала в чрево Летучей Рыбы, но гораздо большей, чем та, которую мама и папа отремонтировать хотели._

_Вокруг вздымались горы металла, причудливо сплавленные между собой. Рыбы поменьше двигались между ними. А внутри них сидели люди._

_Цвета, которые девочка видела, необычны были. Чёрный, красный, зелёный, белый — словно всё странно переплеталось, создавая картину, которую девочка ещё не понимала, но понять которую ей придётся._

_От папы и мамы её забрали. Племя обещало ей быть рядом, но действовать девочке следовало совсем одной._

_Странные создания, что прилетели за ней в селение, велели ей выйти из маленькой Летучей Рыбы, в которой они находились, и продолжить идти. Вперёд, потом влево, потом вправо._

_Четыре стены, дверь, крыша, окно. Какой-то маленький домик внутри Летучей Рыбы. Странные создания, что её создали, заговорили между собой о чём-то. Девочка не понимала — вернее, понимала, но сложить слова в один смысл оказывалось не по силам ей._

_Внутрь домика они её не завели, а повели дальше. И тогда увидела она длинную полую трубу. Таких много рыли звери вокруг её селения, и каждое было призвано спасти от хищников обитателей норы._

_Подумала девочка, что и тут всё устроили точно также. Странные создания посмотрели друг на друга. Она улучила момент — и прыгнула._

_Летела вниз долго. Столь долго, что уже даже и не считала. Приближение конца пути почувствовала быстро. Испугалась, что разобьётся сейчас и не вернётся к маме и папе. Потянулась вверх. Удивилась тут же, как стала падать медленнее. Когда труба вывела её наконец на свет, девочка спрыгнула на пол. В пустой домик, заваленный будто остатками еды. Мерзкой, но точно еды._

_Не спасением оказался этот путь._

_Шаги тут же услышала девочка. Совсем рядом услышала, совсем близко. Нашли её._

_Испугавшись, она стала испуганно смотреть по сторонам, пытаясь увидеть путь наружу. Может, это просто была тяжёлая задача, справиться с которой не по силам оказывалось одному лишь врагу. Те же, кто жил здесь, хорошо знал путь._

_Дверь уже открывали снаружи, когда разглядела наконец девочка, куда следовало бежать ей. Маленькое оконце наверху._

_Шелест совсем перепугал её, и она снова прыгнула так высоко, как прежде не могла никогда. Уцепилась за край оконца. Подтянулась. Залезла внутрь. Совсем рядом с её ногой в стену вонзился смертоносный луч, один из тех, которыми обещали убить её племя._

_Она уже убежала. И продолжала бежать по узкому коридору, в котором могла идти в полный рост. Продолжала бежать, покуда не устала, а это наступило нескоро. Но когда наступило, то села она тихо на пол._

_Путь только запутывал её, а не выводил к племени. Придётся ей теперь остаться и пытаться выжить здесь. К своим она не сможет выйти, чужие снова в цепи её закуют. Свободу заберут._

_Сво-бо-ду._

_Теперь только девочка поняла, о чём думала её мама, когда произносила это._

_Мама. Девочка не увидит её, никогда._

_Слёзы покатились по щекам._


	5. 34 ПБЯ, база «Старкиллер»

Хакс закрыл файл с делом, скопировал его себе на планшет и отхлебнул горячий чай из стакана. Посмотрел вниз, сосредоточившись на мыслях, занимавших его последний час, который он изучал дело исчезнувшей.

Теперь он вспомнил тот случай. Первый серьёзный провал как тех, кто отбирал детей для службы Первому Порядку, так и службы безопасности «Старкиллера». Первый — и последний, до сегодняшнего дня.

Сноук был тогда крайне недоволен. Картина штурмовиков, не последних по рангу, скользивших по полу на животе под воздействием неведомой силы, до сих пор стояла у Хакса в глазах: с такой невероятной лёгкостью их обрушили вниз, уничтожая в глазах подчинённых и вышестоящих.

Военная иерархия явно не входила в круг того, с чем Сноук имел дело до того, как оказался рядом с Первым Порядком. Как и любая иерархия, кроме тирании, когда все одинаково оказывались рабами перед всемогущим властелином. Сноук подчинял себе всех, низводя генералов и возвышая рядовых солдат. Он разрушал то, чем Первый Порядок был, и сводил к нулю возможность превращения во что-то большее. То, о чём когда-то писали лучшие умы Империи, то, к чему их вела Рэ Слоан, то, что пытался построить Хакс.

Всё это Сноук уничтожал, полностью подчиняя себе остатки самостоятельности Первого Порядка. Верховный Лидер становился опасен для того, что он возглавлял. Это значило только одно: скоро настанет пора мятежа. И со смертью большей части старых генералов Хакс остался последним, кто на этот мятеж окажется готов пойти.

Однако у него не было Силы и пока что не было достаточной военной мощи. От «Старкиллера» сейчас зависело практически всё.

В тот же день Хакс в первый раз увидел в действии рыцарей Рен. Они скрылись с глаз Сноука, как только у них появилась возможность, и бросились обыскивать всю базу. У них ничего не получилось, но судя по содержанию рапортов, которые Хакс в тот день получил, подошли к работе они по-настоящему профессионально. Им чего-то не хватило: то ли опыта, то ли везения, то ли навыка.

То ли Сила, к которой они и Сноук так любили обращаться, по какому-то непонятному капризу склонила чашу весов в пользу той девочки. Та же, судя по донесению, этой Силой умела пользоваться.

Почему в тот день эта девочка превзошла тех, кто многие годы учился, Хакс не знал. Для себя он извлёк ещё один урок: Сила была нестабильна, и полагаться на неё, если и стоило, то с чрезвычайной осторожностью.

Эта нестабильность хорошо выражалась в человеке, которого Хакс в последние пять лет видел гораздо чаще, чем ему хотелось бы. В новом магистре ордена Рен, Кайло. Разрывавшемся на части между тем, что адепты Силы называли Светлой и Тёмной сторонами, неуверенном в правильности своего пути и всё же очень могущественном.

Несколько раз Хакс слышал, что Кайло равнялся на образ Дарта Вейдера — неизвестно, насколько тот на самом деле был правдив, — и даже желал превзойти того, перед кем преклонялся. Но больше всего в нём виделось желание контроля над самим собой, стремление к власти. В будущем это могло развиться в настоящее величие.

Если Кайло не поддастся разрушительному влиянию Тёмной стороны раньше, если не станет тем же, чем стал Сноук. Хакс надеялся, что периодические рапорты из медотсека о том, что Силу применили на офицерах, со временем уйдут в прошлое. В противном случае угроза становилась двойной, и «Старкиллер» окажется в два раза нужнее.

Но пока что Кайло ещё мог стать хорошим партнёром в борьбе за власть.

И не только Кайло.

Сражаться с теми, кто владел Силой, без помощи Силы будет всё же опрометчиво, как бы сильно Хакс ни уповал на своё самое совершенное творение. Ему пригодится любая помощь.

Он не исключал, что и эта пропавшая на его базе девочка — уже девушка — со временем ему пригодится. Но для начала ему придётся понять, что именно она собой представляла. И зачем ей требовалось воровать кайбер-кристаллы.

Следующим шагом стал запрос о пропавших деталях за последние несколько месяцев. Как Хакс и предполагал, список получился внушительный. Учитывая размеры «Старкиллера», ничего удивительного в этом не было. Даже минимальные погрешности в подобных масштабах превращались в тысячи единиц.

Вот тех из них, которые оказались утеряны по невыясненным обстоятельствам, оказалось гораздо меньше. Среди них уже числился кайбер-кристалл, который исчез сегодня. Все они были сравнительно небольшими. При этом имели разную важность для функционирования базы; заменять одни оказывалось легко, исчезновение других представляло большую проблему для отдела снабжения; даже ценность материала резко отличалась: несколько исчезнувших деталей легче было найти в мусоросборнике, чем воровать.

Хакс догадывался, что воровала девушка вполне осознанно. Она знала, что делала, знала, зачем именно это делала, знала, что хотела получить в итоге. Проблема заключалась в том, что он ничего из этого не понимал. Долгие годы он избегал контакта с Силой, считая её непредсказуемой и даже бесполезной.

Теперь, возможно, ему придётся за это расплатиться. У него не было времени, чтобы узнать её лучше. И не было никого, к кому бы он ни опасался обратиться, раскрыв своё намерение.

Раскрывать придётся в любом случае: иначе кто-то из них обязательно залезет ему в голову. Это, учитывая то, сколько планов по ликвидации Сноука Хакс в своё время прокрутил в ней, было недопустимо. Тогда ему точно конец. В лучшем из исходов его прикончат мгновенно.

Если же он добровольно расскажет о том, что именно побудило его заинтересоваться Силой, то они займутся этой девушкой сами. Рано или поздно и она окажется у Сноука. Тогда, не произойди какого-нибудь настоящего чуда, её либо сломают, либо убьют. Она или умрёт, или превратится в такой же инструмент, как рыцари Рен во главе с их магистром, или станет ещё одним претендентом на трон. Чем повысит конкуренцию вокруг до совершенно недопустимой величины. Одно могущественное существо Силы уже бросало серьёзный вызов, попытка одолеть двоих потребует от Хакса колоссальных умственных усилий, схватка с тремя превратится в испытание, которое он окажется не в силах выдержать.

Схватка с двумя, при которой на его стороне окажется третье, казалась гораздо более справедливой.

Прошлый контакт у этой девушки с Первым Порядком, конечно, был не из приятных. Как она относилась к их идеям, Хакс тоже не имел ни малейшего понятия. Но она уж точно будет не рада появлению силы, нацеленной исключительно на её поимку, силы, ей пока ещё враждебной.

Пока ещё. Хакс не знал, сможет ли он убедить её присоединиться к себе со временем. Даже предположить, насколько она окажется для него полезна, он сможет, только когда начнёт пытаться её на «Старкиллере» отыскать.

И приступать к этому поиску следовало немедленно. Очень скоро Сноук начнёт требовать результата.

Хакс дал себе около месяца или двух форы, когда называл сроки окончания постройки базы. На случай возникновения чрезвычайных ситуаций, которые не следовало исключать из расчётов ни при каком планировании.

Теперь такая ситуация возникла. Он был так близко.

Но его отбросили. И ему придётся мало того, что нагнать прежний темп, так ещё и найти виновного. После чего уже понять, что делать дальше.

Отдать её Сноуку и Ренам, уничтожить — или попытаться стать союзником.

Однако для начала всё же следовало просто поймать её.

Следующие несколько дней он точно проведёт в архивах: настолько давно никому не приходилось ловить тех, кто обладал настоящим могуществом в Силе. Первый Порядок избрал своей целью Люка Скайуокера, а средством — Кайло Рена. Последние несколько лет существования Империи в этой области безраздельно властвовал Дарт Вейдер, а до него — Инквизиторий. Даже приказ шестьдесят шесть, отданный Императором сразу после обнаружения заговора, исполняли клоны, заставшие предателей врасплох. Ни в Старой, ни в Новой Республиках джедаев, естественно, и не пытались поймать.

Ему придётся обращаться к опыту военных операций Конфедерации Независимых Систем, причём маскировать свой запрос так, чтобы никто не заподозрил, что он на самом деле пытался найти. Или хотя бы заподозрил не сразу.

Что могло ему помочь?

Он знал, кто наиболее активно занимался охотой на джедаев в период Войн Клонов. Генерал Гривус.

Тот же самый генерал Гривус командовал кораблём «Зловещий», оружейными технологиями которого потом пользовались в процессе создания Звезды Смерти.

В этом месте два интереса Хакса пересекались. Оставалось разве что сформировать запрос, который с наименьшей вероятностью вызовет интерес у Верховного Лидера. Или вызовет наибольший, но не в той части, за которую Хакс опасался.

Всё, что изготавливалось для использования в бою генералом Гривусом и его подразделениями. Особенно всё то, что в конечном итоге нанесло существенные потери республиканским войскам. И ещё нужно было углубить запрос на один уровень. Так Хаксу открывался доступ к креплению лазеров на корпусе «Зловещего», оружию магнастражей и защитному полю дроидек.

Операция должна была занять достаточно большое количество времени, а после этого Хаксу придётся вручную отобрать то, что в прежних условиях он вычленил бы дополнительным запросом по выборке. Сейчас такую роскошь позволить себе он уже не мог.

Следовательно, в ближайшее время ему придётся полагаться исключительно на себя.

Не слишком большое отступление от плана, тем более, что самые сложные и эффективные ловушки он всё равно планировал оставить напоследок. Ему требовалось испытать своего противника, понять её опасность.

А ещё — ликвидировать последствия того, что она уже сегодня натворила.

В первую очередь Хакс отдал приказ отделу снабжения: доставить на базу и установить в лазер «Старкиллера» ещё один кайбер-кристалл чуть меньшего размера, чем тот, который похитила девушка. Использовать что-то большего размера он не хотел: слишком высоким оказывался риск взрыва. Чрезмерно маленький кайбер-кристалл также мог нарушить шаткий баланс внутри камеры, выведенный со слишком большим трудом, чтобы теперь им пренебрегать.

Сначала Хакс думал, что для превращения орудия Звезды Смерти в орудие «Старкиллера» ему понадобится несколько простых экстраполяций. Но после нескольких тестов на компьютерной модели стало понятно, что он сильно ошибся. Уравнения Эрсо пришлось долго переписывать, и ещё дольше — искать кайбер-кристаллы, удовлетворяющие полученным условиям.

Потеря даже одного из них оказалась трагедией, незначительные изменения в размерах в будущем могли к ней привести. Равновесие и без того едва удерживалось. Однако Хакс надеялся, что коррективы, им внесённые, не поколеблют баланс слишком уж сильно.

Его команда в любом случае не будет задавать вопросов. Хотя бы потому, что в космический мусор, если что-то выяснится, их превратят всех вместе. У непредсказуемости Сноука была единственная положительная черта в глазах Хакса: она объединяла тех, против кого могла бы быть направлена. В том числе так и создавалось единство Первого Порядка.

Кроме его команды, на всём флоте не было ни одного человека, способного мгновенно осознать, что на «Старкиллере» происходило нечто, не входившее в планы Хакса, основываясь исключительно на данных по кайбер-кристаллам. Живого человека, во всяком случае.

Большего Хаксу пока не требовалось.

Он вывел на экран карту вентиляционной системы базы. Отметил то отверстие, из которого, как ему казалось, спускалась девушка, чтобы выкрасть кайбер-кристалл. Отметил мусоросборник, в котором она, судя по показаниям штурмовиков, скрылась.

Два разных конца базы. Она явно очень хорошо ориентировалась в вентиляционной системе, и наверняка достаточно свободно по ней перемещалась. Выделить какой-то конкретный участок, на котором её будет легче поймать, не представлялось возможным.

А ещё она явно очень давно вентиляционную систему не покидала надолго. Это следовало запомнить, чтобы позже воспользоваться.

Хоть каких-то подсказок у него не было. Действовать придётся вслепую.

Ему будут нужны несколько десятков камер. По сравнению с ещё одним кайбер-кристаллом они итоговую стоимость проекта почти не увеличат, и он всё ещё планировал уложиться в общий бюджет, который Сноук ему выделил.

Для себя он отметил точки, на которых несколько участков вентиляции пересекались, формируя своего рода перекрёстки на границах нескольких частей базы. Их миновать будет особенно трудно.

В самой вентиляции камеры он решил не помещать. Это точно спугнёт его противника. Она успеет их обезвредить и скрыться, прежде чем Хакс изолирует её сам, или с помощью взвода штурмовиков. Зато совсем рядом с теми местами, где она должна появиться, они будут функционировать гораздо дольше. Вряд ли она перемещалась совсем бесшумно. Малейшего же звука будет достаточно для Хакса. Или блика света, или тени рядом с люком. Чего угодно. Совсем незамеченной она не уйдёт.

Прежде ей везло уходить от преследования. Возможно, её просто посчитали мёртвой, или сгинувшей без вести в одной из шахт. К тому же, Сноук и рыцари Рен были больше сосредоточены на поиске Люка Скайуокера, а не обычной девушки не самых выдающихся, на их взгляд, возможностей.

Но теперь на неё обратили внимание. И эту охоту доведут до конца.

Вопрос был в том, что именно будет концом.


	6. Четыре дня спустя

Рапорт о том, почему ему понадобился кайбер-кристалл меньшего размера, Хакс писал почти целый день, взвешивая и подбирая каждое слово. Сноук оказался удовлетворён объяснением. Даже не вышел на личный сеанс связи, ограничившись приказом ускорить постройку базы, переданным через одного из преторианцев.

Всё оставшееся время Хакс провёл за письменным столом, проверяя пределы собственных уравнений с учётом изменившейся конфигурации кайбер-кристаллов. Количество симуляций, при которых осциллятор не справлялся с нагрузкой, не увеличилось.

Он так написал в отчёте, во всяком случае. Потому что данные при учёте повреждений осциллятора и заряженном орудии вызывали подозрения. В прежней конфигурации он не мог определить точного шанса взрыва. Здесь кривая вероятности стабилизировалась. На критически высоких значениях. Приближении к единице в пределах погрешности.

Что в конечном итоге приводило к единственному решению. При малейшем повреждении осциллятора Хакс окажется вынужден не отдавать приказ о выстреле. В предыдущей конфигурации — потому что не знал точной вероятности. Сейчас — знал, но именно это и становилось причиной.

Вместе с тем, раз у него в руках оказывались новые данные, он мог попробовать добавить их в существовавшие системы, стабилизировав вероятность и в исходной точке. Прямой необходимости в этом не было, но вопросы баланса в точках приближения к пределу в этой галактике занимали слишком много умов, чтобы Хакс не постарался внести свой вклад.

Это станет его следующей целью. Осталось только открыть новый...

Предупреждающий щелчок. В несколько движений он открыл окно, в котором были отмечены функционировавшие и деактивированные по каким бы то ни было причинам камеры. Обновил информацию об их состоянии. Последняя из тех, которые он распорядился установить четыре дня назад, была обнаружена и отключена.

Теперь ему была нужна последовательность деактиваций и срабатываний. Непрерывная во времени.

Девушка не обнаруживала все камеры сразу, и некоторые наверняка оставляла работать, чтобы ввести его в заблуждение. К тому же, она начинала с тех из них, которые охватывали те перекрёстки шахт, где она появлялась реже всего. Дальние уголки базы с разветвлениями в конце.

Скорее всего, там она скрывалась, когда требовалось отдохнуть.

Он бы попробовал поймать и изолировать её там, но малейшая ошибка в расчёте приведёт к тому, что она догадается о его идее, и в результате полностью сменит стратегию перемещений. Учитывая же то, что весь расчёт здесь пока что сводился к подсчёту простой вероятности (о её предпочтениях в том, где именно стоит спать, он пока что не знал ничего: выдвигать гипотезы на этот счёт с таким количеством данных было просто безумием), и эта простая вероятность в самом лучшем случае составляла один к двадцати пяти, рисковать было бессмысленно.

Следом девушка принималась за те места, где появлялась, напротив, чаще всего. Так она пыталась лишить его знания о том, как перемещалась между самыми крупными участками базы.

В условиях, когда от направления её движения на этих перекрёстках зависело то, как он будет устанавливать ловушку, и эти камеры в конечном итоге становились для него бесполезными. По крайней мере, в эти четыре дня.

В последнюю очередь она лишала его возможности видеть переходы между более мелкими участками базы. Те, что давали, как ей наверняка казалось — и он не мог в этом с ней поспорить — одновременно меньше всего и больше всего информации. Их попросту было слишком много. С одной стороны, массив данных по переходам и отключениям оказывался внушительным, с другой — он представлял собой по большей части шум. Работать с этим ни один человек не мог в силу объёма, а Хакс ещё и в силу крайне ограниченного времени.

Зато машина могла. На серверах «Старкиллера» при его создании расположили несколько хорошо обученных нейросетей, одна из которых как раз представляла собой модель переходов противника. Хакс запустил её сначала на перемещениях девушки внутри конкретных участков, затем — несколько раз на её движении внутри всей базы. Попытался сравнить эти траектории движения.

Ничего. Даже приблизительного сходства. Ему придётся продолжать эту охоту самостоятельно.

Камеры она научилась замечать. Значит, ещё быстрее научится обходить. С их помощью Хакс уже ничего не получит. В лучшем случае данные повторятся, в худшем — станут ещё более запутанными.

К тому же, теперь она лишила его шансов подтвердить или опровергнуть саму свою личность. Однако этот вопрос всё же оставался второстепенным. Когда Хакс поймает её, он в любом случае узнает, с кем именно имел дело всё это время. То, что воровкой была та самая пропавшая девушка, он принимал скорее как обособленную аксиому. На её основании нельзя будет строить никаких полноценных выводов, но оставаться в неопределённости пока что не имело смысла. Вероятность того, что его ждёт сюрприз, стремилась к нулю.

Пользоваться же ему придётся другими данными, которые ещё только предстояло собрать.

Камеры не сработали. Оставались датчики движения — незаметные, работавшие по иному принципу, дававшие несколько другие результаты. И при этом исключавшие наличие рядом патрулей штурмовиков: те будут только мешать точным срабатываниям. Воспользовавшись ими, Хакс сможет получить хотя бы приблизительную модель передвижений девушки.

Дальше начнётся самое трудное. Ему придётся полагаться на собственную удачу.


	7. Шесть дней спустя

Щелчок. Последний датчик долой.

Девушка явно поняла, что за ней охотятся.

Возможно, со стороны Хакса с самого начала было ошибкой пытаться увидеть её. Не выдай он себя камерами, она сейчас наверняка бы даже не заподозрила слежку. А ещё через неделю оказалась у него в руках.

Он пошёл на риск – и проиграл. Нельзя сказать, что он не взвесил свои шансы и последствия того решения, которое тогда принимал. Но сбылся, к его сожалению, худший из прогнозов.

В результате даже поиск и обнаружение маленьких датчиков не заняли у девушки, которую он пытался поймать, слишком много времени.

Однако Хакс заполучил гораздо больше данных, чем раньше. Дополнительных камер ему изначально приходилось ставить не слишком много, чтобы, с одной стороны, не вызвать подозрения службы безопасности, а с другой – не израсходовать ценный ресурс. Датчики движения же, куда более дешёвые и изначально многочисленные, он мог расставить почти на каждом углу, мотивируя решением проверить эффективность программы подготовки Фазмы.

Она, естественно, направила возражение, исполняя свою роль. Теперь он поставит свою электронную подпись на одобрении и разрешении в дальнейшем использовать именно эту программу, а она отзовёт возражение. Фазма всегда играла нужную роль, а он всегда держал её достаточно близко. Она знала слишком много.

В нескольких местах он ставил по два-три датчика, надеясь, что, возможно, ему повезёт, и один уцелеет, продолжая фиксировать движения девушки. Это не помогло. Она прекрасно справилась с этим.

Тем самым всё больше и больше побуждая Хакса наконец поймать её. У неё были все шансы стать одним из самых ценных, если не самым ценным для него ресурсом в борьбе за власть. Бросаться громкими словами, такими как «союзник» или «партнёр», ему пока что не хотелось.

Пока что у него на руках формировалась совершенно новая, непривычная карта его собственной базы. Некоторые участки девушка явно посещала реже, чем другие. Пытаться отыскать её там будет не самым логичным решением. В других она, напротив, появлялась почти каждые шестнадцать часов. Два раза в день, через некоторое время после сна и за пару часов до того, как скрыться в дальних отсеках. Здесь она точно появится, но здесь же, скорее всего, ей будет легче уйти от ловушек. Даже Хакс и самые близкие к нему инженеры знали вентиляцию «Старкиллера» в большей степени по чертежам, а она там жила.

С тех пор, как пропал кайбер-кристалл, она почти не появлялась в центре базы. Оставались несколько сравнительно устойчивых маршрутов в периферийных отсеках. Хакс не знал, временно ли это, но выхода у него не оставалось. Если к тому времени, как «Старкиллер» снова окажется готов к испытательному выстрелу, он не поймает эту девушку, спокойно приступить к захвату власти ему не дадут. Тем более, если он не справится и до первого настоящего выстрела «Старкиллера». Тогда всё точно будет потеряно, а этого он допустить уже точно не мог.

Ситуацию осложняло то, что теперь он приступал к поимке. Ловушек у них в распоряжении точно было меньше и датчиков, и даже камер. Ими придётся распоряжаться очень осторожно.

Он выбрал два маршрута, на которых девушка появлялась достаточно часто: один в жилом отсеке, неподалёку от столовой, другой ближе к поверхности, рядом с мусоросборником. Отметил точками их начало и конец. Также выделил те места, где они пересекались с наибольшим количеством других маршрутов.

Третий маршрут был самым редким из стабильных, и к нему девушка явно обращалась как к своему оружию последнего шанса. Там она уходила от преследования, там скрывалась после ликвидации очередного скопления датчиков. Вряд ли её удастся поймать в отмеченных им точках, близким к началу, середине и концу маршрута. Это были места, где ядро базы сближалось с лесистой поверхностью экватора Илума, самые неосвоенные на данный момент. Хакс стремился показать ей, что даже там она не могла оказаться в безопасности.

Всего девять ловушек. Не так много, но его интересовало скорее то, как она с ними справится. 

На всех остальных точках он решил восстановить камеры и датчики движения. Это послужит лишним раздражителем.

Вряд ли она, продержавшись двенадцать лет, поддастся на такой дешёвый трюк. Но комфортнее ей точно не станет. А именно этого Хакс и добивался. Он готовился к настоящему удару.

Пока что были тренировочные.


	8. Пять дней спустя

Пискнул комм. Хакс встрепенулся, выходя из дрёмы. Последние двенадцать часов он провёл, сидя почти на одном месте и изучая файлы, которые наконец выдала база данных, компилировавшая все знания, которые уцелели о Конфедерации со времён Войн Клонов. И учитывая то, сколь туманно он формировал запрос, ему приходилось пробираться через огромный массив лишней информации. Ухудшало ситуацию то, что одновременно он пытался думать о том, какие именно ловушки установить.

— Генерал, электрический разряд в пятом отсеке.

Каждый раз, когда патруль сообщал ему о происшествии с ловушкой, он задавал один и тот же вопрос:

— Вы обнаружили кого-то рядом?

— Никак нет, сэр.

— Вызовите бригаду техников. Восстановите стенки шахты, не трогайте саму ловушку.

— Есть, сэр.

Каждый раз девушка, которую он пытался найти, не давала ему ни малейшего шанса. Отыскать её хотелось только больше. Но ему следовало проверять терпение.

Особенно учитывая то, что камеры и датчики, расставленные на предыдущих точках, по большей части молчали. Те же, что фиксировали движение, очень быстро обезвреживались.

Она немного изменила свою тактику и маршруты. Но сколь колоссален ни был «Старкиллер», он вместе с тем был и конечен. Мест же, подходящих для посещения той, что жила в вентиляции, находилось и вовсе не так много.

Хакс закончил собирать те данные, в которых нуждался. У него на руках была приблизительная схема перемещений девушки, а ещё — приблизительные знания о том, на что она оказалась способна.

Минимум того, на что она оказалась способна. И тем самым его заинтересовала. Она по меньшей мере умела выживать и уходить от облавы, которая позволяла справляться с дезертирами или не очень опытными шаманами племён, живших на Илуме до того, как Первый Порядок на эту планету высадился. Самых сильных помогали обезвреживать рыцари Рен, а к их помощи Хакс прибегать сейчас никак не мог.

В уцелевших архивах генерала Гривуса он нашёл кое-что более интересное. Следующее средство, к которому он прибегнет. Оно, при удачном стечении обстоятельств, помогало временно обезвредить даже очень могущественных джедаев. И, если он всё сделает правильно, поможет ему поймать эту девушку, не причинив ей вреда и не изолировав полностью.

Если он хотел добиться от неё сотрудничества, особенно сотрудничества в борьбе с теми, кто для неё ничем от него не отличался, ему придётся пользоваться методами, радикально отличающимися от привычных. А он этого хотел.

Погоня вступала в решающую фазу. Хакс начинал осторожно окружать свою жертву опасностью. И теперь ей было не ускользнуть, иначе...

Иначе у них обоих будут неприятности в будущем.


	9. Территория изгнанных племён

— И так было сказано, что лишь вперёд лежит наш путь, что оставшись на месте, встретим мы снова Бесконечную Империю. И мы это вам говорили последние пятнадцать лет, пока вы делали что? — он сорвался на крик. — Пока вы молчали, ибо те из нас, кто не зряч, всегда боялись ступить во тьму, но всегда был голос, что вёл их за собой, которому сопротивлялись они, но которому следовали!

Когда-то давно, когда он ещё не избавился от привычки выпивать каждые утро, день, вечер и ночь, те, кто составлял ему компанию, — чаще всего Рид, потому что кому ещё было не плевать на него, кроме неё, — забавлялись, опустошая пинту каждый раз, когда он говорил теми же словами, что и герои древности.

Тогда он развлекал их таким образом.

Теперь же ему хотелось вывести остальных из спячки.

Заря, некогда привлёкшая их, давным-давно угасла, и они влачили жалкое существование на краю территории, которую когда-то по праву называли своим домом.

— Гивэу, — шаман поднял руку. — Иди домой. Хватит.

Он заслужил подобное отношение к себе. Он слишком много и слишком долго пил. Он не помог жене, он не отдал свою жизнь ради свободы дочери, которую забрали эти проклятые твари в белой броне. Он ничего не сделал тогда, когда мог.

Сейчас он пытался убедить тех, кто ещё был в силах, что для них не поздно взяться за оружие.

— Почему хватит? Разве те, кого мы — вы! — вспоминаете каждый год, не отдавали свои жизни за будущее своего рода и всего племени? Разве не было сказано, что дорога вперёд обагрена кровью и укрыта тенью смерти, но только великому народу суждено решать, чья эта кровь, и чья смерть?

Двенадцать лет он убеждал Рид, что этот мир прекраснее любого другого, и им необходимо остаться здесь. Да, он пытался поддерживать её в её стремлениях, но никогда не разделял их.

Тогда выступал на той же стороне, которую сейчас занимал шаман. И только это давало ему силы спорить.

Он не хотел, чтобы судьба племени оказалась такой же, какой была его собственная. Однако ему будто сопротивлялась сама история, обрекая на грядущие страдания весь их народ.

Ни он, ни Рид никогда не были особенно богатыми. Полюбили они друг друга рано, закрепили свой союз не позже двадцатой длинной ночи. Они жили мечтами.

И ещё они жили своей дочерью. Дочерью, которую у них забрали. Потому что он медлил. Потому что он помогал недостаточно. Потому что он цеплялся за эту проклятую планету, которая ненавидела его, ненавидела Рид, ненавидела их бедную, несчастную дочь, которая теперь была неизвестно где.

Довольно.

— Гивэу, сейчас мы не великий народ.

— Ибо сдадутся они и попросят о милости господ своих новых, — он склонил голову. Этот спор начинал становиться бессмысленным.

Если он не мог убедить их даже мудростью древних, которая раньше могла бы доказать его правоту, он и вправду проиграл.

История его народа подходила к концу, и он один, как умалишённый, прыгал по руинам, призывая кости восстать.

Небосвод тысячелетий рухнул в один момент, и всё великое прямо сейчас обращалось в прах.

Само их племя последние двенадцать лет только и делало, что умирало. Медленно и неотвратимо.

Конец великого путешествия, начавшегося давным-давно. Конец тех легенд, которые он только что зачитывал наизусть.

Которые зачитывались наизусть по единственной причине. Чтобы потом каждое поколение писало своё продолжение, внося новые строчки в повествование, начавшееся с первыми лучами рассвета времени.

Повествование, что теперь помнили только такие, как он и Рид. Повествование, первые строки которого врезались в память единожды и более никогда не забывались.


	10. 30 000 ДБЯ, неизвестная планета, Внешний Рубеж

_Когда начиналась осень, однажды рано утром семьи предков увидели, что из-за горизонта появляется такая большая туча, что казалось, будто уголь рассыпан по небу. Также и на этот раз с каждой части небосвода били молнии._

_Страна их была богата. Зелёная трава покрывала землю от края до края. Она не заканчивалась ни к северу, ни к югу. Обрывалась она в глубоком море. Начало у травы было в тёмном лесу._

_Они брали много добычи: ягоды и дичь — в лесу, зелень — среди травы, рыбу — в море. И сами они иногда становились добычей. Бурые, в мехах, чудища водились в тёмном лесу. Оперённые крылья чудищ хлопали. Ужас так наводили. Дышали те чудища огнём. Не трогал огонь тёмного леса. Только охотников. Те были храбрые. Бились они с чудищами. Не давали тем пробиться к траве. Жили так._

_Были ещё шаманы. Шаманы над семьями предков летали. Знали они Силу. Многое могли они. Тучи они разгоняли. Давали свободу от молний и грома._

_Жил человек, которого звали Рытхэу. Он жил на Мысу Изгнанника. Рытхэу был человек несчастный. Давно потерял он жену и детей. Чудище вышло из лесу и убило их. В гнев пал тогда он. Тучу невиданную призвал. Все остальные шаманы силы соединили, чтобы унять ярость его. Удалось им это. С тех пор поселился он один. Никто с ним не говорил._

_В селении предков жила девушка по имени Изуннр. Она жила на Мысу Одиночества. Мыс Одиночества был недалеко от Мыса Изгнанника. Изуннр одна ходила к Рытхэу. Одна с ним говорила. Беда у них была одна. В весну, когда Рытхэу прогневался, Изуннр пыталась унять его гнев. Очень уж она старалась. Свет покорил её, как Рытхэу покорила тьма. Изуннр заботилась об этом мире, как могла. Рытхэу, как мог, становился ближе к Силе. Не находили они равновесия в себе. Друг в друге находили. Когда начиналась осень, снова встретились они._

_После этого они увидели, что грозу кто-то нёс._

_Была стая Летучих Рыб. Эти межзвёздные лодки приплыли по неизвестным течениям. Ничего хорошего не сулило их прибытие на эту землю. Древнее чудовище послало их. Звали это чудовище Бесконечная Империя._

_Они двигались к селению. Сказала тогда Изуннр:_

_— В беде всё племя наше. Идти мы должны._

_Успокоил её Рытхэу:_

_— Старался я прийти быстрее в день, когда жену и детей моих убили. Сделал я хуже, чем самое страшное и большое чудовище. Нельзя нам идти._

_Отвернулась Изуннр. Смотрела она на море._

_Сердце Рытхэу звало его вперёд. Думал он, что нужно идти к селению и сам. Но Сила говорила ждать. Один раз он её ослушался: тогда погибли его жена и дети. Не хотел он других несчастий._

_Вознеслись в тот миг шаманы над землёй. Призвали они все свои силы. Так Рытхэу увидел большую угрозу. Угроза эта над всем селением нависла. Но продолжал он ждать._

_Большая туча закрыла солнце. Рытхэу овдовел в тот день, когда такое случалось в последний раз._

_Молнии начали сбивать Летучих Рыб. Те падали. Сминали траву. Поджигали лес. Взрывали воду под собой. Но стая оказалась слишком большая. Шаманам тяжело было. Чувствовал Рытхэу: скоро время его наступит. Скоро пойдёт он в бой._

_Рыба упала перед ним. Больше Сила не говорила ему ждать. Её равновесие совсем рядом с ним колебалось. Вместе стая Рыб могла приманить много чудовищ в их мир. Чудовищ страшнее лесных._

_Многие говорили, что на другой стороне Небесной Реки существовал иной мир. Царило в том мире равновесие. Когда там появятся Летучие Рыбы, плохо придётся ему. Родине тоже сейчас нездоровилось. Не так сильно._

_Произнесла Изуннр:_

_— Я хочу посмотреть._

_Ответил ей Рытхэу:_

_— Иди._

_Она пошла к Летучей Рыбе. Ходила вокруг неё. Нашла люк. Прыгнула внутрь. Рытхэу следил: не стало ли для неё опасно. Пока ей ничего не грозило. Вскоре раздался её голос:_

_— Рытхэу! Подойди!_

_Он помчался к ней. Вошёл внутрь корабля. Добрался до места, где находилась Изуннр. Тогда сказала она:_

_— Мне кажется, эти Рыбы питаются не той едой, которой должны._

_Он дотянулся до Силы. В мгновение мысль её стала для него ясна. Изумлённо пробормотал он:_

_— Тёмная сторона. Они летают на дрожи равновесия. Скорее, Изуннр, я знаю, что их остановит!_

_Теперь он побежал первым. Он пролетел по Мысу Изгнанника вниз, к самому селению. Изуннр шла за ним. Они приблизились к шаманам. Тогда Рытхэу прокричал ввысь:_

_— Послушайте! Я понял, как их победить!_

_Шаманы ответили им:_

_— Рытхэу, ты нарушил равновесие. Ты тоже, Изуннр. Мы не можем доверять вам._

_Рытхэу сказал:_

_— Тогда мы будем ждать._

_Они ждали. Шаманы были могучи. Они долго не поддавались напору Летучих Рыб. Но Летучих Рыб оказалось слишком много. Шаманы становились слабее. Они изрекли:_

_— Говорите, Рытхэу и Изуннр._

_Изуннр начала:_

_— Летучие Рыбы работают с помощью Тёмной стороны! Они ничего не смогут сделать, если мы будем противостоять им в равновесии!_

_Рытхэу присоединился к ней:_

_— Ваши силы велики, но свет и тьма вместе дадут им отпор ещё лучший!_

_Шаманы совещались несколько минут. Закончив, они озвучили своё решение:_

_— Изуннр и Рытхэу, мы начинаем._

_Все вместе они начали свою боевую медитацию._

_Сначала равновесие окончательно воцарилось на планете. Шаманы прекратили свою атаку на некоторое время. Летучие Рыбы одни пытались пошатнуть баланс. Изуннр дала им отпор светом. Свет её сиял слишком ярко. Рытхэу присоединился к ней. Он уравновесил её Тьмой. Все они вместе создали шторм. Гроза усилилась. Ветер и молнии разметали Летучих Рыб._

_Мир установился вновь._

_Поверженная Летучая Рыба лежала у подножия скал Мыса Изгнанника. Она одна напоминала о прошедшем бое. Он подошёл к концу._

_Когда начиналась осень, однажды поздно вечером семьи предков праздновали победу над Бесконечной Империей. Два героя были у этой победы: Рытхэу и Изуннр.  
_


	11. 34 ПБЯ, территория изгнанных племён

Повернув ключ в замке, Гивэу вошёл домой. Как он и ожидал, внутри ничего не изменилось. Ледяные стены, сделанные им давным-давно, держались столь же прочно, как и тогда, когда по этому жилью бегала Рей. Окно, укреплённое со всех сторон, по-прежнему не пропускало холодный воздух. Игрушки Рей, которые они достали у торговцев, ещё появлявшихся на этой планете, когда здесь не высадился Первый Порядок, лежали в углу — Летучая Рыба совершенно новой модели и плюшевая фигура её пилота, почему-то со световым мечом в руке. Они ждали возвращения своей хозяйки. Почти все двери в доме были настежь распахнуты, не считая входной и детской. Туда никто не заходил с тех пор, как Рей забрали.

На старой кровати, чуть поскрипывавшей, лежала Рид. Она всё ещё носила свою прекрасную тонкую шубу серо-зелёного цвета, лучше которой в их селении не согревало ничего. Ещё двенадцать лет назад Рид говорила, что такое же тепло ей давали Гивэу и Рей рядом. Сейчас...

Сейчас она просто лежала на кровати, и ничто не могло её согреть.

Гивэу подошёл к ней и сел рядом:

— Эй.

Никакого ответа.

Раньше, когда им приходилось больно и грустно от того, что они не могли взять и улететь с этой проклятой планеты, они пили. Однако после того, как у них забрали Рей, даже это потеряло смысл. Сейчас Рид не была в пьяном счастливом сне. Напротив: в совершенно трезвом, безмолвном отчаянии.

— Может, хотя бы выпьешь? — он предлагал ей это каждый раз, зная, что это не поможет, да и она не согласится.

Она покачала головой, всё ещё лёжа лицом в подушку. Наверняка проплакала всё утро. Гивэу не стал настаивать.

— Как у тебя? — он едва мог разобрать, что она говорила. Но всё же мог.

— Без толку, — он не качал головой, даже не пожимал плечами. Ни Рей, ни Рид этого не видели. Без них не было смысла ни в чём. — Они не хотят слушать. Может, ещё немного, и я смогу их убедить.

— Не сможешь, — пробормотала она. — Это всё бессмысленно. Они не будут слушать, я же говорила тебе.

Об этом не желал думать уже сам Гивэу. Он тяжело выдохнул, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Сбросив с себя обувь, перелез через Рид и осторожно обнял её сзади, спиной прижимаясь к стене.

Он сможет их спасти. И жену, и дочь. Он не знал, как сделает это. Но он сделает. Другой надежды с тех пор, как он и Рид отказались от идеи вдвоём улететь с этой планеты, не было. Если не станет и её, то всё погибнет. Ему останется лечь рядом с Рид и медленно умирать, пока его племя окончательно становится рабами Первого Порядка. Пока Рей там, в плену, теряет саму себя.

Рей. Сумеет ли он освободить её? Неизвестно. Он мог только верить в это. В одиночку, да даже во главе племени, биться за неё было бы очень тяжело и в их лучшие годы. Сейчас же, когда у него почти не осталось сил... Гивэу не знал. Но сдаваться он точно не собирался. Один раз то, что он сдался, уже почти убило его. Второй раз он допускать этого не хотел.

Жаль, что Рей не была рядом. Она бы наверняка помогла ему в этой борьбе. Поддержала бы его и Рид. Стала бы их опорой. Всё племя пошло бы за ней. Гивэу не просто верил — он это знал.

— Рей, — шептал он одними губами. — Дочка. Где ты?


	12. Шесть дней спустя, база «Старкиллер»

Девушка всё не попадалась ему на глаза. И сейчас это Хакса по-прежнему радовало. Если она попадётся сейчас, он будет вынужден её изолировать. Что в конечном итоге приведёт к единственному закономерному исходу: он выдаст её Сноуку или рыцарям Рен. И лишится, возможно, одного из самых ценных инструментов в борьбе с ними же. Это будет весьма неприятным исходом.

К радости Хакса, девушка скрылась где-то в глубине базы, как только он начал полномасштабные ремонтные работы сразу на нескольких участках. Она почувствовала, как вокруг неё сжимается кольцо, и предпочла сбежать как можно раньше, пока её не поймали. Умение понимать уровень угрозы и трезво оценивать свои силы значило очень многое в этом мире. В мире, где он жил последние тридцать четыре года.

Однако всё же ей не было суждено скрыться от него на этой базе. Хакс приступал к завершающему этапу операции. Для этого он оставил в её распоряжении достаточно длинный коридор, на протяжении которого она могла найти всё необходимое, включая еду и воду, но который совершенно не оставлял пространства для манёвра. Хакс не мог позволить ей запаниковать: он до сих пор не знал, что она замышляла, когда начинала свою игру и воровала детали «Старкиллера», включая кайбер-кристалл. У неё в руках — и это не считая вечно непредсказуемой Силы — было слишком уж много потенциально смертоносного оружия, чтобы он рисковал идти войной в открытую. Тем более, что он просто не хотел ввязываться в конфликт с ней.

А также со Сноуком, рыцарями Рен и почти всеми представителями высшего генералитета. Как только те узнают, что он вёл на «Старкиллере» охоту на джедая, эту партию он проиграет, даже не начав. Поэтому заканчивать охоту он будет сам.

Восемь часов, которые он обычно тратил на отдых или инспектирование базы, в этот день были посвящены другой задаче. Хакс лично забрал со склада все необходимые для ловушки детали и перенёс к месту, где планировал устроить свою засаду.

Залезть в вентиляцию оказалось сложнее. Как девушка в ней перемещалась с такой скоростью, которые фиксировали датчики движения, он не понимал совершенно искренне. И с учётом того, что этот тоннель был в несколько раз больше своих аналогов на звёздных разрушителях, Хакс едва помещался в нём, даже пригнувшись. Стоять в полный рост, что говорить о беге, он здесь не мог. Девушка явно была гораздо ниже его. Сантиметров на пятнадцать, не меньше. И, по всей видимости, ещё и значительно уже в плечах. Не самая важная информация, но чем больше Хакс знал о противнике, чем больше помнил, тем больше шансов у него оставалось на выигрыш.

Кое-как устроившись, он принялся за установку ловушки. В первую очередь выбрал относительно тёмные углы шахты и установил в них достаточно крупные генераторы электрического защитного поля. Такие же, разве что менее энергоёмкие, стояли в дроидеках во времена Войн Клонов: собственно, Хакс и заимствовал планировку ловушки из сохранившихся чертежей генерала Гривуса.

Потом он нанёс жидкие гвозди на верхнюю поверхность шахты и прикрепил на них миниатюрные портативные турели, снабжённые датчиками движения и способные работать автономно в течение нескольких недель. Эта новая модель, к разработке которой имела самое прямое отношение его команда, значительно повышала эффективность старой ловушки, нацеленной на функционирование в течение двух или трёх дней. Открывали огонь эти турели только при наличии соответствующей команды, поэтому Хакс, не боясь, включил их и направился к ближайшему люку как можно быстрее.

По его расчётам, в этот отрезок дня девушка не должна была появиться на этом участке. Он специально подбирал время, чтобы случайно с ней не столкнуться. Это могло бы привести к весьма нежелательным последствиям для них обоих. Возможно, к её смерти. Этого Хакс не хотел ни в коем случае.

Откинув крышку, он осторожно спрыгнул вниз, после чего закрыл за собой люк. Сейчас решалось всё. Или он попробует с ней договориться, или ему действительно придётся обращаться к рыцарям Рен и Сноуку за помощью. Хакс этого не хотел.

Он подозревал, что и сама девушка этого не хотела. Оставалось только поймать её — и убедить в этом.

Именно убедить: если Хакс рассчитывал на то, что сможет воспользоваться её помощью, ему будет необходимо создать хотя бы видимость партнёрства между ними. Если же он окажется прав...

До этого было ещё далеко.


	13. Девять дней спустя

Хакс внимательно и настороженно смотрел на пустое окно с уведомлениями. Похоже, девушка ухитрялась не просто воровать еду, а делать запасы. И если так, то срок её поимки откладывался на несколько месяцев. С другой стороны, у самого Хакса были развязаны руки. Под видом ремонта он доводил техническое состояние базы до совершенства и готовился представить Сноуку усовершенствованную версию собственного оружия.

И даже если девушка не делала запасы, она явно понимала, что стоит ей двинуться к пищевому отсеку, как она мгновенно попадёт в неприятности. Хакс столкнулся с очень опасным, осторожным и умным противником. Она его не разочаровывала. Однако при этом он был вынужден ждать, пока их неизбежное столкновение не состоится.

Раздался писк, и в окне уведомлений загорелось сообщение с одного из датчиков движения. Хакс активировал ловушку и следом включил камеру, установленную в центре. На экране показалось изображение.

Качество было не самым хорошим, однако Хакс приблизительно различал очертания. Чёрные куртка с капюшоном, брюки и сапоги: явно украденная со склада зимняя офицерская форма. Сумка с инструментами, в которой она, видимо, хранила похищенные детали. Некрупная фигура девушки лет восемнадцати. Глаза цвета, не различимого на изображении с камеры, бегали по сторонам, горя гневом и отчаянием. Лицо у неё было слегка вытянутым, округлым, лоб — высоким. Волосы, зачёсанные, видимо, назад, а может, просто собранные в пучок или хвост, она закрывала капюшоном.

Она ходила из стороны в сторону, металась подобно загнанному в ловушке зверю. От всех доступных люков и коридоров её ограничивали электрические щиты, а при малейшей попытке отключить их активировались стрелявшие рядом турели. Хакс не открывал огонь на поражение. Он ждал.

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем она наконец заметила камеру и внимательно посмотрела в неё.

Хакс был готов поклясться, что почувствовал, как она протянулась к нему, но показать это он не смел. Даже самому себе. С теми, кто пользовался Силой, по-другому поступать не следовало ни при каких обстоятельствах.

— Что тебе нужно? — прошипела она.

Хакс промолчал. Ещё рано.

— Я вырвусь отсюда. Ты знаешь это, — меньше агрессии в голосе не становилось. Он ждал этого.

Сдайся она быстро, он бы разочаровался.

Она не сдавалась. Она бросилась сначала на одну турель, потом на другую. Хакс перешёл на ручное управление, не подпуская её, но по-прежнему не стреляя на поражение.

Из таких ловушек не выбирались обученные падаваны, даже не самые могущественные рыцари порой оставались в них. На «Старкиллере» мастера-джедая она бы не нашла. Следовательно, сколь могущественна ни была бы, эта схватка пока что оставалась за ним.

Но это была самая простая часть.

— Я могу сдаться. Могу отдать тебе то, что взяла. Но только если, — она внимательно посмотрела, — ты сам придёшь за этим.

Хаксу оставалось только покачать головой. Нет, слишком просто. Если даже на другом конце базы он чувствовал её могущество, то при личной встрече у неё было слишком много шансов попросту убить его.

Так легко Хакс сдаваться не собирался.

— Я предложила, — в её голосе слышался акцент. Как будто жители Илума когда-то говорили на общегале, но потом очень долго развивались отдельно от остального мира. Это вполне согласовывалось с общей историей галактики, и Хакс решил не плодить версии без необходимости.

Они смотрели друг на друга. Секунды шли мучительно, но и он, и девушка только моргали. Ни единого движения в течение долгих минут. Четверть часа прошла, а девушка только села, скрестив ноги. Хакс наклонился вперёд через полчаса. Через сорок пять минут он выдохнул, сдерживая зевок. Установка ловушки в нерабочее время обошлась ему потерей нескольких часов сна два дня назад, и эта потеря сказывалась сейчас. Через час девушка наконец не выдержала.

— Чего ты хочешь? — на этот раз она говорила гораздо спокойнее. Она показывала, что была готова. Но только к диалогу на равных. Хорошо. Он на это рассчитывал.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы были полезны друг другу, — и он должен был теперь показать, что уважал её стремление.

— Как? — она прищурилась. Пока что он её не заинтересовал достаточно сильно. Но хотя бы привлёк внимание.

— Я не трогаю тебя, а все вокруг думают, что я от тебя избавился. Ты, — он старался говорить как можно более непосредственно. Любую фальшь она бы сейчас распознала, — не трогаешь меня и мою базу. Точно не трогаешь то, без чего моя база не может функционировать.

— Твоя база? — в её голосе послышался праведный гнев. — Как ты смеешь?

Хакс промолчал. Ему хотелось понять, что она пыталась сказать.

— Мои предки, — она впадала в ярость, — жили здесь десятки тысяч лет. Ты смеешь называть этот мир своей базой?

— Я строил здесь базу, — задеть ей его всё-таки удалось, — больше десяти лет. Всё это время ты жила здесь. Не в своих снегах, а здесь.

— Мои снега, — бросила она, — выжгли. Моё племя прогнали. Ты и твои люди. Вы захватили нашу землю.

— Захватили. Теперь она принадлежит нам.

— Не по праву.

— По праву сильного.

Девушка выдохнула и взяла паузу. Хакс замер на месте, ожидая, что она скажет дальше. Пока что они согласились на том, что фактически «Старкиллер» всё же принадлежал Первому Порядку. Хакс рассчитывал на спор, длящийся дольше. Но пока что его противница оказывалась благосклонна.

— Допустим, — наконец произнесла она. — Что ты предлагаешь?

— Я не буду тебя преследовать, — он начинал с собственных обязательств. Не самый лучший из приёмов, но Хакс должен был показать свою готовность идти навстречу. Хотя бы показать. — Ты не будешь воровать детали. И будешь сообщать мне о неполадках, если наткнёшься на них.

— Зачем мне сообщать тебе о них?

— Потому что если один из нас не заметит их или не скажет другому, мы все можем превратиться в звёздную пыль. Все, — один раз по её вине уже едва не превратились. — Я полагаю, ты заинтересована в том, чтобы этого не сделать, так?

— Так, — девушка согласилась. — Значит, я не беру всё, что нужно тебе, пока оно нужно тебе, — она очень быстро понимала то, чего именно он хотел, — говорю тебе, если с твоей базой что-то не так, а ты взамен оставляешь меня в покое? — она показала на щиты и турели.

— В этом заключается моё предложение.

— Ещё бы ты и мой народ в покое оставил, — пробормотала девушка. Видимо, она сейчас скорее рассуждала вслух. Вряд ли она рассчитывала на такие уступки всерьёз. Однако не воспользоваться предлогом, который ему дала эта фраза, Хакс сейчас просто не мог.

— Я не управляю всем Первым Порядком, к моему и твоему сожалению. Есть вещи, которые мне пока что не под силу. Обеспечить безопасность твоему племени я не могу, — он формулировал это так, будто совершенно не возражал против того, чтобы эти люди свободно ходили по «Старкиллеру». Впрочем, если ему удастся заключить с ними союз, он действительно не станет возражать. — Тебе — могу.

— Придётся согласиться на это, — она в открытую демонстрировала то, что не испытывала большого желания идти на эту сделку. Хакс вполне понимал, почему.

— Ещё кое-что.

— Что? — она внимательно посмотрела в камеру, и в её глазах вновь сверкнуло раздражение.

— Не пропадай надолго, — предупредил он как можно более холодно. — Иначе мне снова придётся начать тебя искать.

— Не увлекайся слежением за мной. В твоей каюте тоже есть вентиляция, — она угрожающе посмотрела в камеру, совершенно не боясь, что сейчас он просто активирует орудия и расстреляет её.

Такая храбрость заслуживала уважения.

Хотя, конечно, предупреждала она его совершенно зря. На этой базе и звёздных разрушителях, то и дело появлявшихся неподалёку, включая «Превосходство» и «Финализатор», было достаточно людей, готовых воспользоваться шахтой, чтобы от него избавиться. Хакс эту возможность давно предусмотрел и обезопасил этот конкретный ход в вентиляционной системе. Он не трясся от страха потерять собственную жизнь, но просто так отдавать её не собирался.

Девушке пока что было совершенно не обязательно знать об этом. Она уже доказала, что представляла собой достойного и опасного противника. С таким следовало вести себя как можно более осторожно. И уж точно не выдавать все секреты сразу.

— Я полагаю, договор достигнут.

— Согласна.

— Щиты и турели, — он переключил несколько тумблеров, — отключены. Можешь идти, — он собирался отключить камеру, когда она спросила:

— Как мне выйти с тобой на связь?

— Появись рядом с этой камерой. Я увижу тебя, — отозвался он. Она кивнула, всё ещё смотря на него. И в этот момент он вспомнил кое о чём важном: — Как мне найти тебя, если это будет необходимо?

— Расставь датчики движения, прикрепи к ним динамики и микрофоны. Я не буду их отключать.

— Принял.

Она развернулась и направилась прочь, исчезая из поля видимости объектива. Хакс выключил камеру.

Сегодня он достиг, чего хотел. Но впереди был ещё долгий путь.


	14. Неделю спустя

На «Старкиллер» наконец доставили все необходимые детали для замены тех, что девушка, настоящего имени которой он ещё не знал, успела похитить. На этот раз Хакс лично стоял в лазерной и руководил установкой кайбер-кристалла. Вентиляционный люк пришлось запаять в качестве меры предосторожности. Девушка здесь не появлялась практически никогда, для неё это не станет угрозой. Хаксу же будет спокойнее.

Установка прошла идеально, как он и планировал. Предварительные расчёты, которые он проводил лично, и которые потом перепроверяла вся его команда, показывали, что в этот раз испытанию не должно было помешать ничего.

Убедившись, что всё было готово, Хакс отдал команду:

— Начинайте забирать энергию.

Он стоял напротив экрана, показывавшего уровень излучения на поверхности во всех спектрах. Внимательнее всего смотрел на данные по южному полюсу, где, как он помнил, находилась стоянка племени, из которого происходила девушка. Ослепить их всех сейчас, или просто убить слишком большим количеством ультрафиолета будет неприятно. С соглашением будут проблемы, а Первый Порядок лишится ценного ресурса — будущих солдат. Этого Хакс допустить не хотел.

Излучение не превышало верхних допустимых пределов. Неприятно, но большего пока он дать им не мог. Резервуар с энергией заполнялся при этом с расчётной скоростью. Значит, никто не упрекнёт Хакса в том, что тот жертвовал оружием ради нескольких людей на поверхности. Сейчас это становилось особенно важным.

— Достаточно, — он дал сигнал, когда энергия заполнила девяносто восемь процентов ёмкости. — Все системы, — произнёс по комму, — сообщить о готовности.

— Осциллятор готов.

— Камера готова.

— Лазерная готова, — они говорили по связи, хотя Хакс услышал бы их голос и без этого. Привычка; к тому же, все остальные системы должны были знать, что тут ничего критического не произошло. Любое неосторожное движение сейчас убьёт их всех.

— Управление готово, — последним отозвалась оператор, капитан Кела, что была на несколько лет старше Хакса. Он специально подбирал её из миллионов кандидатов. Только человек такого хладнокровия и опыта, как она, переживший Эндор и Джакку, смог бы управлять таким смертоносным оружием, как «Старкиллер».

— Принял. Цель — группы астероидов тридцать четыре ксеш-аурек, тридцать четыре форн-эск, тридцать четыре ксеш-эск, тридцать четыре форн-аурек, тридцать три теш-орент, — он отметил на своём датападе несколько особенно крупных астероидов, открытых в поясе системы Илума совсем недавно, и передал их текущие координаты Келе. — Приготовиться.

Прошло около двадцати секунд, прежде чем она щелчком подтвердила то, что системы наведения зафиксировались на нужных астероидах.

Настало время.

— По моей команде. Три, — чувство того, что его проект вот-вот перейдёт на новый этап, оказалось ещё приятнее после непредвиденной задержки.

— Два. Один, — вот-вот. Теперь ему никто не помешает.

— Огонь! — он ценой большого усилия сохранил хладнокровие.

Через несколько миллисекунд астероиды на датападе померкли. Через секунду — полностью исчезли.

Разрушительная сила «Старкиллера» проявила себя точно так, как он рассчитывал. Мелкие объекты она стирала, сжигая дотла. Большие уж точно сможет уничтожить.

Всё сработало. Сработало!

Но радоваться было преждевременно.

— Проверить все системы, — проговорил он. — Доложить мне.

— Осциллятор в порядке.

— Камера в порядке.

— Лазерная в порядке, — это он видел и сам.

— Управление в порядке, — закончила доклад Кела.

— Принял. Испытание закончено. Мы справились, — Хакс кивнул всем в операторной. — Теперь всем, — продолжил он, — продолжать отслеживать системы. Сообщить мне при малейших проблемах.

Развернувшись, он пошёл из лазерной, направляясь в свою каюту.

Ему предстояло уточнить ещё кое-что.

Его солдаты и офицеры могли сообщить что-то о системе снаружи. Он надеялся на мнение той, что жила внутри.

Любая толика информации была важна.

Добравшись до каюты, Хакс просмотрел, где в последний раз появлялась девушка, и несколько раз достаточно громко постучал по собственному микрофону, чтобы обратить на себя её внимание. Через несколько минут ему ответили шуршанием и единственным громким касанием металлической обивки шахты ботинком. Она выдвинулась.

— Да, — раздался её тихий голос спустя полчаса. — Я здесь.

Она очень быстро пересекла достаточно крупный участок базы. Ориентировалась она явно очень хорошо. Ничего нового.

Хакс включил камеру.

— Готов.

— Долго мы будем так? — она усмехнулась. — Ты сидишь там, смотришь на меня. Я даже не знаю, что ты делаешь.

Секунду Хакс молчал.

— Пока ты для меня опасна при нашей личной встрече, — в конце концов, иногда честность была лучшей из возможных стратегий. — Всё будет так.

Она кивнула, признавая разумность его слов. Понимала, что он не боялся, и понимала, что попытаться задеть его, насмехаясь над опасением её силы, будет бесполезно.

— Тогда мне придётся ждать долго.

— Возможно.

— Что тебе нужно от меня сейчас? — она решила перейти к делу. Хорошо.

— Когда мы испытывали орудия базы, ты почувствовала что-то необычное? Заметила какие-то проблемы с тем, как всё функционировала?

— У тебя наверняка данные всех систем на руках.

— Мои люди могли не заметить чего-то, что могла заметить ты.

Это не было признанием её превосходства. Скорее, того, что он ценил её точку зрения, отличавшуюся от любой другой, которую могли предложить ему на этой базе.

— Я сейчас скажу тебе, — она снова будто поймала его взгляд, — что ничего не заметила. Ты мне поверишь?

— Да, — уверенно ответил он.

— Почему?

— Потому что мы здесь заперты вместе. Если что-то случится с базой, случится с нами всеми. Ты не самоубийца. И уж точно не хочешь смерти своего племени. Если хоть что-то из того, что ты говоришь, правда.

Несколько секунд она молчала. Потом неуверенно произнесла:

— Осциллятор.

— Что с осциллятором? — насторожился он.

— Я ощущаю странные колебания, — отозвалась она. — Точно сказать не могу, я сбежала оттуда, когда он начал накаляться. Там стало слишком жарко.

Это было неприятно.

— Что-то ещё? — но будет куда неприятнее, если он упустил нечто гораздо большее.

— Больше я ничего не могу сказать. На тех участках, где была я потом, ничего необычного не происходило.

— Принял.

— Это всё? — она начала разворачиваться.

— Это всё, — проговорил он, выводя себе на экран всю информацию по осциллятору. — Спасибо.

Это следовало сказать, чтобы показать ей: он ценил ту информацию, которую она предоставляла. И он действительно ценил.

Ещё несколько мгновений тишины. Эффект он произвёл даже больший, чем ждал. Он почти отключил камеру, когда она проговорила:

— Это мой дом.

С этими словами она скрылась из виду. Хакс полностью переключил внимание на осциллятор.

Убеждать девушку в том, что он ей доверял, он мог сколько угодно. Но он никогда бы не стал полагаться на неё сразу.

— Осциллятор, — он включил связь, — что у вас по температурным показаниям?

— Незначительные колебания, генерал.

— Мне нужны все данные. Как можно быстрее, — приказал он. — И объясните мне, почему вы не сообщили сразу.

— Система функционировала, как было указано, генерал. Мы решили, что температурные колебания несущественны для доклада. Мы готовили рапорт, генерал.

— Рапорт перешлёте мне сразу же. Конец связи.

Девушка ему не солгала. Новость хорошая и плохая одновременно. Нажав на кнопку, Хакс вызвал служебного дроида. Тот появился через минуту с только что налитым чаем. Отхлебнув немного, Хакс поставил стакан на стол перед собой. Через минуту или две появилось уведомление о том, что пришла информация об осцилляторе.

Хакс начал просматривать фактические измерения, сопоставляя их со своими расчётами, открытыми в другом окне. Они, что было естественно, отличались. Но точную причину Хакс понять не мог. Выдохнув и отпив ещё немного чая, он открыл сохранившиеся чертежи второй Звезды Смерти, на которую ориентировался при постройке «Старкиллера» больше, чем на первую. Принялся переводить их в формат, подходящий для запуска симуляций.

Не будь ситуация столь чрезвычайной и не касайся она его проекта, он бы доверил это хорошо обученной на десятках тысяч чертежей нейросети, но сейчас предпочитал не рисковать, сделать всё вручную.

Метр за метром он восстанавливал форму и физические характеристики второй Звезды Смерти, пока та не оказалась готова к выстрелу хотя бы в окне программы. Запустил симуляцию.

Спустя несколько секунд в окне сверкнул зелёный огонёк, и появилась надпись: «Успешно».

Нет, в расчётах он не ошибся. Здесь было что-то другое.

И кажется, он даже понимал, что именно.

Появилось очередное уведомление. Пришёл рапорт. Хакс сразу же открыл его, внимательно просматривая от первой буквы до последней.

Спустя минуту он наконец увидел, в чём была проблема.

Материал, из которого был построен осциллятор, оказался слишком непрочным. Ему не хватало стабильности. Неприятно. В исходном варианте, при прежней конфигурации кайбер-кристаллов, такой проблемы не возникло бы. Однако теперь она появилась, и Хаксу придётся что-то с этим сделать.

Он даже знал, что именно.

Однако чтобы принять нужное решение, ему потребовалась почти минута. Он не хотел прибегать к этому. И всё же другого выхода не было.

— Соедините меня с Верховным Лидером, — он обратился к центральной станции связи.

— Верховный Лидер готов вас выслушать, — услышав эти слова, Хакс выключил экран.

— Соединяйте, — поднявшись со своего кресла, он развернулся и наклонил голову.

Перед ним появилось огромное голо лица Сноука. Бездонный взгляд. Множество шрамов. И неискоренимое присутствие совсем рядом. Хакс сглотнул.

— Генерал. Вы хотели что-то мне сказать.

— Верховный Лидер, первое испытание оружия прошло успешно. Мы достигли той мощи, которую хотели получить.

— Хорошо, генерал, — пророкотал тот. — База готова?

— К сожалению, нет, Верховный Лидер, — наступала самая неприятная часть этого разговора.

— Каковы причины?

— Осциллятор перегревается. Мне нужно заменить материал, из которого он построен.

— Генерал, надеюсь, вы понимаете, как сильно вы задерживаете наш триумф?

Сноук проявлял нетерпение. Хакс прекрасно помнил, что происходило с теми, кто заставлял его делать это слишком часто. Если осциллятор окажется не последней его проблемой, «Старкиллер» отдадут кому-то другому. А о генерале Хаксе-младшем больше никто не услышит.

— Всё же, Верховный Лидер, — он старался сохранять спокойствие. Дать Сноуку знать о собственных опасениях сейчас было самоубийством. — Если наш триумф будет омрачён уничтожением базы, ни для кого из нас он не станет триумфом.

— В первую очередь для вас, генерал.

— Так точно, Верховный Лидер. Поэтому я хочу убедиться в неизбежности нашего триумфа до того, как он наступил.

Ему стоило больших трудов говорить «нашего», а не «моего». Однако Хакс понимал, что если сейчас он выдаст себя эмоцией, превратится на глазах Сноука из фанатика в равного соперника, ему несдобровать.

— Вы уверены, что не хотите искать другой выход?

— Да. И я всё ещё надеюсь на вашу щедрость, Верховный Лидер. Мне нужны средства хотя бы для укрепления обшивки осциллятора.

— Они у вас будут. Но помните о том, что у моей доброты есть предел, генерал.

Сноук исчез. Давление, пришедшее с ним, схлынуло, и Хакс медленно опустился в кресло.

Ещё один разговор он пережил. Теперь оставалось воспользоваться его плодами.

Обнаружив на счету базы новое финансовое поступление, он внёс необходимые изменения в смету и принялся распределять денежный поток.

У него всё ещё оставались шансы выйти победителем.


	15. Два дня спустя

Шорох, раздавшийся из наушников, привлёк внимание Хакса. Он почти сразу же перешёл из окна с очередной симуляцией в окно, выводившее данные с камеры.

Девушка действительно что-то хотела ему сообщить.

— Слушаю, — отозвался он.

— В энергосистеме сбой. Некритический, но я подумала, что тебе будет полезно знать раньше.

Хорошо.

— Сектор?

— Юго-восток, четвёртый или пятый от мусоросборника вправо, — она совершенно не знала, как они называли участки базы между собой, но её описания хватило, чтобы он всё-таки понял, о каком секторе шла речь.

Пальцы Хакса забегали по клавиатуре. Он набрал нужный ему код сектора — «Аурек, четыре-семь-рет» — и вызвал туда бригаду ремонта для проверки.

— Хорошо, что ты решила сообщить. Это действительно полезно для меня, — он не благодарил её напрямую. Это сейчас было лишним, и наверняка вызвало бы у неё подозрения.

— Есть кое-что, что будет полезно для меня, — она подняла глаза, посмотрев в объектив.

— Что же?

— Свобода моих людей. Или хотя бы разрешение двигаться свободно. Или хоть что-то.

Она была очень упорной. Хакс мог относиться к этому с одним лишь уважением. И всё же не удовлетворил бы её просьбу, даже искренне желая это сделать. Это было просто не в его силах. Когда Сноук падёт, возможно, он пойдёт ей на встречу уже в качестве Верховного Лидера, заботящегося о своих подданных. Но не сейчас, когда он был генералом, и когда Сноук один раз за последнюю неделю выделил на «Старкиллер» крупную сумму кредитов.

— Я не могу этого сделать. Моя власть здесь тоже не безгранична.

Она кивнула.

Она.

— Подожди, — проговорил он, в последний момент приняв решение не отключить камеру.

— Да? — она встрепенулась.

В его силах не было помочь её народу. Но показать одним способом, что она оказалась для него важна, он ещё мог.

— Как твоё имя?

— Рей, — она снова подошла чуть ближе к камере.

— Рей, — повторил он.

— Ты не знал?

— Нет.

— Хм, — она опустила голову вниз. — Странно.

— Тебя не успели занести в базу. Только как пропавшую без вести неизвестную. Ничего странного.

Хакс понятия не имел, зачем рассказывал ей это. Однако чем больше он сообщит ей таких фактов — не очень важных для Первого Порядка, но важных для неё — тем больше было шансов на то, что она довериться ему.

— Ясно, — она вздохнула.

Повернулась, сделала несколько шагов. Хакс снова поднёс палец к кнопке выключения камеры, когда Рей опять посмотрела на него.

— Подожди, — теперь уже она окликнула его этим словом.

— Да?

Она проявила к нему интерес. Потерять такую возможность Хакс не мог.

— Я могу попросить тебя о кое-чём ещё? Не о встрече и не о моих людях.

— Предположим, — он не решался рисковать.

— Ты теперь знаешь моё имя. Но я не знаю твоего.

Экран датапада загорелся. Ремонтная бригада подтвердила, что на том месте, на которое указала Рей, произошёл сбой системы подачи энергии. Сбой действительно не был критический. Она не ошиблась.

— Я командовал здесь двенадцать лет, — он удивился почти наигранно.

— Двенадцать лет я знала тебя как генерала Хакса, который командовал базой. У генерала Хакса никогда не было имени.

Это звучало логично.

— Армитаж, — отозвался он.

— Армитаж, — настал её черёд повторить его имя и кивнуть следом. — У меня всё.

— У меня тоже.

Он отключил камеру, видя, что Рей двинулась прочь. На этот раз быстро: разговор между ними был окончен.

Обращаться они теперь друг к другу будут по имени. Замечательно. Ещё один шаг навстречу. Ещё один шаг к тому, что она начнёт помогать ему не только заботиться о состоянии «Старкиллера».

И вскоре он сделает ещё один. Поставив электронную подпись на рапорте о ликвидации сбоя в системе подачи энергии, он отправил запрос в пищевой отдел. Ему пришла в голову одна идея. И возможно, у него всё-таки был шанс помочь её людям.


	16. Восемь дней спустя

На этот раз Рей пришлось ждать не так долго, как после испытаний. Эту часть дня она обычно проводила в центральных отсеках, и быстро прибыла, когда он позвал её шуршанием в микрофон неподалёку.

Когда он включил камеру, она сидела на полу, скрестив ноги. Штурмовик или офицер при встрече такого же рода получили бы за это личный выговор от него. Однако она не была его подчинённой, и уж точно не служила Первому Порядку. Ей Хакс предпочёл не объяснять, почему следует приветствовать старшего по званию стоя.

— Ты звал, — она уже научилась отслеживать движения объектива. Быстро.

То, с какой скоростью она обучалась, не могло не радовать Хакса. Возможно, она не просто поможет ему свергнуть Сноука. Возможно, из неё получится хороший союзник, а не просто эффективный инструмент.

— Да.

— Зачем?

— Я могу попробовать помочь твоему народу, — идея была не из лучших, но он за неё всё равно схватился.

— Как? — она оживилась. Даже приподняла голову.

— Я отправил запрос в пищевой отсек. Мы можем изменить систему переработки и утилизации. Так твоему народу будет отправляться больше еды, чем раньше.

— Объедков? — в её голосе слышалось презрение. К тому, что он предлагал питаться этим её племени.

Хакс её понимал. Если она ела остатки из столовой вынужденно, то её племя не было заточено внутри «Старкиллера». В отношении относительно свободного народа это воспринималось как оскорбление.

— Нет, — он говорил спокойно, стараясь не задеть её и не дать подумать, что он плохо относился к её племени. Как к проигравшим, может быть. Но двенадцать лет назад они дали хороший отпор. Это заслуживало уважения. — Просто переработанные пайки.

— Объясни, — она не собиралась соглашаться легко. Хакс всё ещё прекрасно осознавал, почему.

— Иногда остаются лишние пайки. Иногда дроиды-уборщики находят почти нетронутые. Раньше всё это уничтожалось, но теперь их можно обработать так, что они будут ощущаться как те, которые нам только что поставили. Я не думаю, что это точно можно называть объедками.

— Это лучше, чем объедки. Но разве ты не можешь просто попросить увеличить поставки?

— Не могу. Я уже объяснял тебе это.

— Хорошо. Пускай так, — она всё-таки согласилась. — Но это значит, что кое-что ты здесь можешь?

— Очень немного.

Ему даже не потребовалось нарушать постановлений Сноука в отношении коренных жителей. Формально те находились в статусе территориально ограниченного поселения. Многие коренные жители планет, которые присоединял к себе Первый Порядок, сопротивлявшиеся этому присоединению, жили в точно таких же. И их нужно было постоянно снабжать провизией: оттуда набирали штурмовиков, оттуда происходила рабочая сила, оттуда Первый Порядок получал значительную часть доходов, там же рыцари Рен искали детей, способных управлять Силой.

Пока что не очень успешно.

Зато Хакс благодаря такой политике получил возможность организовать дополнительные поставки, мотивируя это тем, что на южном полюсе только-только закончилась зима, и жителям там требовалось больше еды, чем обычно.

Рей кивнула, видимо, благодаря его и за это, после чего перешла к тому, что входило по их договору в её обязательства:

— Я вчера и с утра была в северных секторах, — сообщила она. — На северо-западе несколько перебоев в дальнем конце. Первый, третий и пятый от центра. На севере ничего страшного, нужно заменить освещение в шестом и девятом. На северо-востоке во втором и восьмом что-то говорили о неполадках с защитой, я точно не разобрала.

Если ему пока не сообщили, и если система безопасности не выла сиреной последние несколько часов, пока что ничего опасного не происходило. Однако к её предупреждениям Хакс всё равно предпочитал серьёзно. Если он вовремя не сделает с поломкой хоть что-то, со временем у него могут возникнуть большие проблемы.

А поломки возникали просто в силу того, сколь большой системой была база «Старкиллер». Хакса раздражало, что техника не работала идеально, в точности так, как он планировал, но он понимал, что поделать с неизбежным не мог совершенно ничего. Приходилось быстро реагировать на неполадки.

Когда они закончат говорить, он направит группы в каждую из частей базы, на которые указала ему Рей.

— Хотя, может, я что-то не так поняла. Ты можешь объяснить мне, как работает ваша защита от маленьких... кораблей? — в языке её племени последнего слова не существовало. Они называли всё, что поднималось выше атмосферы, как-то иначе. Поэтому в разговоре с ним сейчас она и сделала паузу, прежде чем произнести непривычное для неё слово.

На секунду Хакс поколебался. То, что она просила от него, было раскрытием военной тайны. С другой стороны, Рей при большом желании наверняка могла разобраться в этом сама. В её способности проникнуть к генератору щита или любой вышке, этот щит поддерживающей, он не сомневался. Как и в том, что за двенадцать лет жизни на «Старкиллере» она научилась прекрасно разбираться в технике.

Зато если она получит это знание от него, то станет больше ему доверять. И поймёт, что он доверял ей больше.

— Я могу постараться объяснить принцип работы орудий.

— Я думаю, этого будет достаточно. Они упоминали что-то.

— Как и всё наше оружие, они стреляют лазерными снарядами, — начал он. — Механизм зарядки спроектирован так, что оператор способен объединить энергию, затрачиваемую на несколько снарядов, в один пучок и выстрелить энергетическим лучом.

— Подожди, — задумчиво произнесла она, — но это создаёт опасное давление. И лишает вас скорости. Вы же не можете из-за этого открывать более плотный огонь. Может, лучше будет сделать так, что одна очередь выходит после одного нажатия на кнопку оператором, и, если он удерживает её, тут же отправляется следующая? Так вы сможете охватить большую площадь.

Он размышлял об этом. Но в конце концов пришёл к выводу, что прежнее строение окажется эффективнее.

— То, что ты предлагаешь, было бы хорошо, окажись здесь несколько крупных эскадрилий, — объяснил он. — Нам в лучшем случае придётся столкнуться с несколькими истребителями, каким-то образом попавшими к нам под щит.

— При условии, что ваш щит функционирует. И при условии, что ваш щит никто не пробьёт.

— Он спроектирован так, — во всяком случае, он и его команда в конечном итоге пришли к такому выводу, когда сдавали итоговый чертёж, — что его невозможно взломать без специального ключа. А пробиться сквозь него наши соперники не в состоянии.

Даже объединённый флот Республики не располагал достаточной мощью. Угрозы больше для Первого Порядка не представлял никто. Кроме самого Первого Порядка.

— Ваши соперники — нет, — она внимательно посмотрела в объектив. — А вот вы сами...

— Ты понимаешь, какое именно допущение ты сейчас делаешь?

— Вполне. У тебя в подчинении люди, — отозвалась она. — Люди непредсказуемы, даже если ты их хорошо знаешь. А ты вряд ли знаешь всех тех, кто здесь находится, хорошо.

Это было разумно. На «Старкиллере» находилось слишком много разумных существ, чтобы кто угодно, даже Хакс, мог претендовать на доскональное понимание того, чем жил и как мыслил каждый из них.

— Я понял тебя.

— И даже не попробуешь меня проверить?

Заподозрить её после сказанного было легко. У неё хватало поводов не любить Первый Порядок и Хакса лично, особенно после того, как он больше недели охотился на неё. Но она слишком привязалась к Илуму, чтобы поставить его судьбу ниже желания уничтожить тех, кому противостояла. Это Хакс понять успел.

— Я думаю, ты бы вела себя по-другому.

Патрули в тех секторах, которые она в своих сообщениях ему постоянно называла благополучными, были особенно сильными. Некоторые он инспектировал лично. Хакс не мог позволить, чтобы его водили за нос.

Она пока что не пыталась.

— Возможно.

Он в любом случае не мог не подозревать её. Их разговор сегодня эти подозрения бы не усилил.

— Знаешь, — она опустила голову, — я даже рада, что ты мне доверяешь. Но лучше бы ты доверил моему народу жить, где они хотят. Они не будут вам мешать.

— Я понимаю это, — вряд ли бы они теперь сильно сопротивлялись, здесь она была права. — Но я прошу тебя понять меня.

— Я тебя понимаю. Но я не прекращу просить тебя о том, чтобы ты освободил их.

— Я знаю, — куда подозрительнее будет, если она вдруг примет заключение собственного народа на полюсах.

Они замолчали. Разговор снова пришёл к вечному спору, который они оба были не в силах разрешить.

— Больше никаких неполадок не было, — наконец произнесла она. — Мне пора. Я слышу шаги.

— Хорошо, — он выключил камеру, в последнюю секунду видя, как она быстрым шагом направилась в южные секторы.

Закрыв окно, выводившее видео с объектива, он принялся набирать сообщения своим непосредственным подчинённым — руководителям инженерной службы «Старкиллера». Наступила пора проверить, как изменилось функционирование системы за то время, пока он принимал доклады от Рей.

А заодно продемонстрировать Сноуку эффективность оружия ещё раз.


	17. Четыре дня спустя

Испытание показало в точности то, что он ожидал. «Старкиллер» сработал точно так же, как и в прошлый раз. Ничуть не лучше, ничуть не хуже. Рей совершенно не вредила системе, а просто помогала её поддерживать. Их союз с Хаксом становился чуть прочнее.

К тому же, он не видел никаких причин для её желания навредить базе, кроме одного. Того, что Первый Порядок сделал с её народом.

Но он не знал, хотела ли она отомстить. Ей не нравилось то, что происходило, это было верно. Но больше никаких выводов Хакс сделать не мог. Ему предстояло узнать её лучше. Завоевать её доверие.

И для этого придётся сделать шаг навстречу. Частично довериться ей самому.

— Скажи, — он снова смотрел на неё через объектив камеры, — зачем тебе вообще был этот кайбер?

— Я могу не ответить на этот вопрос?

— Почему?

— Это моя тайна. И я не уверена, что хочу раскрывать её тебе сейчас.

— Сейчас? — он зацепился за это слово, надеясь, что оно было произнесено не просто так.

— Ты там, далеко. А я здесь, в ловушке. Ты в любой момент можешь убить меня, и я ничего не смогу сделать в ответ. Так я ничего тебе не расскажу.

— Что ты предлагаешь?

— Подкрепить наш договор, — она подняла глаза на объектив. — Я рассказываю тебе, зачем мне были нужны детали, ты приходишь ко мне. Можешь направить эти турели на меня, я не буду против. Я предлагаю равные условия.

На несколько секунд он замер.

Выхода действительно не оставалось. Если он хотел, чтобы потом она ему помогала, он должен был пойти на это.

— Жди, — отключив камеры и датчики движения рядом с тем местом, где она находилась, чтобы никто случайно не обнаружил их, Хакс быстрым шагом направился к ближайшему ходу в вентиляционную систему.

***

В полумраке он едва мог рассмотреть очертания Рей. Камера, снабжённая прибором ночного видения, и то давала лучшую картину, чем его глаза. Хакс видел только силуэт, который на расстоянии не отличил бы от силуэта молодого офицера. Но он знал, что это был не молодой офицер.

Она вертела головой по сторонам. Несколько раз вставала, держась подальше от него и осматривая углы участка, в котором они находились. Она не находила там ничего, кроме уже установленных щитов и турелей.

Она была здесь в безопасности, пока не решится атаковать Хакса. Он ждал, пока она в этом убедится.

— Ладно, — наконец она села на своё место, уходя из зоны видимости объектива и двигаясь чуть ближе к нему. Хакс держал пальцы на пульте управления турелями. Теперь в любой момент ситуация могла выйти из-под контроля. — Я думаю, теперь я могу сказать тебе, — она перевела дыхание. — Я хочу собрать посох.

— Посох?

— У шаманов были такие, — он не видел, сделала ли она какой-то жест. — До того, как вы прилетели.

— Ты привязана к Силе, — он был почти разочарован.

— Сила — часть нашего мира. Она пронизывает всё. Меня, тебя, мою планету, твою базу, — интересное разграничение. — На нашей планете она должна быть в равновесии. Если не будет шамана, не будет равновесия. У нас уже стало холоднее, а поломок на твоей базе стало больше за последние пять лет. Я видела это, Армитаж.

Странные предрассудки. Но она чувствовала это странное энергетическое поле гораздо лучше, чем он. Он не мог спорить с тем, что она говорила.

К тому же, если она была права, он бы мог попробовать попросить Кайло Рена соединиться в Силе со «Старкиллером». Тогда у него в руках окажется невероятная мощь. Мощь, о которой не могли мечтать ни директор Кренник, ни гранд-мофф Таркин, ни даже император Палпатин.

Власть, полагавшаяся настоящему правителю галактики.

— Предположим, что я согласен. Но тогда ты станешь гораздо сильнее, чем я.

— Моих сил всё равно не хватит, чтобы противостоять тебе и твоему Первому Порядку, — резко возразила она. — А если бы я хотела напасть на тебя, я бы давно это сделала, — он не знал, лгала ли она или нет. Но оснований не верить ей в этом у него не было. — К тому же, — с явным сожалением выдохнула, — мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Помощь? — это становилось интересно.

— Я не справлюсь со сборкой одна, — силуэт чуть нагнулся. Как будто она опустила голову в бессилии. — Шаманы обычно делали это с помощью Силы. Но они учились этому долгие годы, как мне рассказывали. Я не училась ни одного дня. Мне придётся изобретать эту технологию заново. И если я правильно поняла, чем ты занимался здесь, кроме тебя, мне не поможет никто.

Это было неожиданно. И Хаксу следовало подумать над её предложением.

Конечно, если он согласится, то даст ей в руки копию «Старкиллера». Световое оружие, насколько он знал, работало по очень схожим принципам с базами, нацеленными на разрушение планет. Гален Эрсо, как говорили, в своих проектах повторил очень много разработок джедаев древности. И, что самое страшное, разрушительная мощь была сопоставима — в соответствующих масштабах, разумеется.

С другой стороны, посохи шаманов её племени, если он правильно помнил рапорты о их поимки, были не столь смертоносны, как световые мечи. К тому же, Рей будет ему обязана после того, как они закончат. Возможно, даже начнёт доверять. Если же подведёт его, то с ней будут иметь дело или рыцари Рен, или Сноук.

Ему же будет достаточно турелей, чтобы отбиться от неё.

— Я помогу тебе, — всё же он решился дать согласие.

— Тогда, — она кивнула, видимо, благодаря его, — где мы встретимся, чтобы собрать его?

— Почему не здесь?

— Здесь тебе неудобно, — она подняла голову вверх, он видел это по движениям силуэта. — Может, в каком-нибудь отсеке, где обычно никто не ходит?

— Слишком большой риск, — отозвался он. — Я расставил патрули так, чтобы они проверяли всё. А если я начну менять их движения, заподозрят меня.

— Они даже в твою каюту заходят?

— Офицеры могут случайно попасть внутрь, когда будут докладывать. Или штурмовики. Этого не должно произойти, но я не готов помогать тебе, рискуя так сильно.

— У нас нет выбора, выходит.

— Я могу осветить эту часть шахты.

— Видимо, так будет лучше. Хорошо. Тогда?..

— Здесь, завтра, в это же время. А теперь расходимся.

Он, держа руку на пульте управления ловушкой, стал медленно отходить назад. Краем глаза он видел, как Рей делала то же самое. Когда она скрылась за поворотом, Хакс направился к тому же вентиляционному люку, через который сюда попал.

По его расчётам, в этот момент патруль снова должен был уйти оттуда, чтобы проверить располагавшийся рядом склад.


	18. На следующий день

Всю свою смену Хакс потратил на подписание рапортов службы безопасности. Эта работа отлично помогала совместить выполнение обязанностей начальника базы с разработкой инженерии. Только в этот раз Хакс искал — снова через проверенный запрос о генерале Гривусе — данные о световых мечах.

Большая часть их дизайнов основывалась на исполнении Силы. Чтобы сконструировать даже самый примитивный клинок, требовалось умение обращаться с этим странным энергетическим полем.

Несколько часов Хакс погружался в историю всё дальше и дальше, уходя на десятки тысяч лет назад, в эпоху задолго до возникновения Старой Республики, когда не существовало даже джедаев и ситхов как полноценных орденов. Не считая нескольких древних рас, включая непосредственно древних ситхов, существовал только один большой орден использующих Силу. Предтечи джедаев, дже’дайи.

Световые мечи у них были уникальные. К поясу пристёгивался отдельный аккумулятор, достаточно громоздкий в силу своей задачи — механического извлечения энергии из кайбер-кристаллов. От аккумулятора шли провода, передававшие энергию в преобразователь. Преобразователь был встроен непосредственно в рукоять меча. И уже она, излучавшая световой клинок, выступала главным оружием. Этот дизайн признали неэффективным слишком давно, чтобы им пользовался кто-то в галактике.

Однако у него и Рей пока что не было иного выхода.

Остановившись на этом варианте, Хакс с несколькими миниатюрными фонарями, пристёгнутыми к поясу, направился к вентиляционному люку, через который проникал в систему шахт. Улучив момент, забрался внутрь и медленно, нагнувшись, пошёл к месту назначения.

Рей уже ждала его там. Сев рядом, Хакс зажёг фонари между ними, направив вверх.

— Так вот ты какой, Армитаж, — раздался её голос.

Он посмотрел на неё. Она не слишком сильно изменилась по сравнению с тем изображением, которое он видел на камерах. Некрупная фигура, тёмные волосы. Ещё он мог разглядеть цвет её глаз, карий. И лицо — очень бледное. Похоже, она очень подолгу могла не выходить из вентиляционной системы и явно за все эти двенадцать лет ни разу не показалось не поверхности.

Тем не менее она не сощурилась, когда он включил последний фонарь совсем рядом с ней. Свет она видела. Достаточно часто. Видимо, когда совершала вылазки за едой или за деталями.

— У меня есть чертёж, — реагировать на то, что она сказала, он не стал. Не было времени..

— Я могу взглянуть?

— Держи, — он протянул ей датапад, в котором предварительно заблокировал доступ ко всему, кроме единственного файла с чертежом, ключом доступа выбрав собственный отпечаток пальца.

На этот набросок он потратил остаток своей смены и за это время успел подписать рапорты продовольственного отдела.

— А нет ничего... более мобильного? — Рей посмотрела на него. Она не критиковала сам чертёж, она критиковала саму идею.

— К сожалению, — он пожал плечами. — Все остальные техники требуют определённых навыков в использовании Силы. У тебя их нет. У меня тоже.

— Крифф, — протянула она. — Хорошо. С чего начнём?

— Посох собирать проще, аккумулятор — ключевая часть всей структуры. Деталей, которые вы собрали, должно хватить и на то, и на другое.

Видимо, с помощью Силы можно было эффективнее и плотнее соединять детали. Иначе Хакс не мог объяснить, как за все долгие тысячелетия их количество не изменилось, а размер оружия уменьшился.

— Тогда посох, — она осторожно разложила все необходимые детали.

— Нам понадобится вот это, — он указал на несколько длинных металлических частей и инструменты для их пайки, которые Рей похитила очень давно, почти год назад. Она была вполне предусмотрительна, — и вот это, — теперь он отодвигал в сторону от общей кучи округлую линзу и дюрастиловые детали чуть меньшего размера, с помощью которых создавалось фокусирующее устройство.

— Ещё нужно вот что, — она показала на снабжённую разъёмом, через который передавалась энергия, маленькую планку.

— Приступаем.

Рей взяла в руки инструмент для пайки по небольшим деталям и включила его. Хорошо, значит, про автономный принцип работы техники здесь она знала достаточно. Или успела проверить с тех пор, как присвоила его себе.

Хаксу оставалось только тщательно следить за тем, как она следовала его чертежу.

Следовала она, следовало сказать, не очень хорошо. Мелкий огрех за мелким огрехом. Хакс прекрасно понимал, что ей не хватало опыта. Однако эти ошибки могли загубить весь их проект.

— Давай я продолжу, — выдохнул он, когда его терпение наконец лопнуло. Он не хотел, чтобы она взорвалась вместе с посохом. Тогда к нему возникнет столько вопросов, что с мечтами о троне или даже триумфальном выстреле «Старкиллера» можно будет забыть. Не говоря уже о том, что он лишится самой Рей.

Сейчас, когда они только-только начинали сотрудничество.

— Что такое? — она непонимающе отняла взгляд от посоха.

— Ты не следуешь чертежу.

— Я следую чертежу, — выпалила она, с трудом не переходя с шёпота на крик. Её это задело.

— Не следуешь. Посмотри, здесь несколько сантиметров лишнего отступа. Здесь ты спаяла слишком близко.

— Хорошо, — она отдала ему в руки и инструмент, и деталь, — посмотрим, как справишься ты.

Ему ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как принять их у неё из рук и начать делать всю работу самому.

Он старался паять медленно, аккуратно, осторожно, в точности следуя чертежу. Однако сказывалось то, что он последний десяток лет занимался проектированием и почти не участвовал даже в создании настоящих макетов, что уж говорить об образцах оружия. Он переоценил свои силы и делал работу слишком медленно.

— Нет, у тебя не получается. Посмотри сюда, — она указала на чертёж, а потом на посох. — Это плохо сделано. Если ты ещё несколько раз сделаешь так, всё можно будет выбрасывать в мусоросборник.

— Если мы оба не в состоянии собрать его, то мы можем сделать это прямо сейчас, — возразил Хакс.

Она замолчала, опустив голову. Он сделал то же самое. Ощущение совершенного незнания того, что делать, давно не поглощало его.

Рей плохо читала чертежи. Его навыки сборки оставляли желать лучшего. Они оба явно занимались не тем, чем следовало.

Хакс понял, что именно нужно было делать им обоим.

— По.... — заговорил он.

— ... слушай, — слово они закончили вместе. И снова замолчали. На несколько мгновений.

Он кивнул, давая ей возможность говорить первой. Её навыки практика сейчас были ценны больше, чем его подготовка.

— Ты можешь направлять меня, — предложила она. — Это твои чертежи, и ты лучше меня почувствуешь момент, когда я начну ошибаться.

— Но делать всё лучше тебе, — согласился он. — Собираешь ты действительно лучше, чем я.

Она посмотрела на него и моргнула. Похоже, она не ожидала, что он признает это.

Пришлось не очень легко. Однако рисковать шансами стать лидером в Первом Порядке просто из-за риска ударить по собственному самолюбию он не планировал. Ему оставалось, в чём практиковаться, и со временем, возможно, он станет в этом даже лучше её.

Но пока что было разумнее уступить ей.

Тем более, что она признавала: проектировать и наблюдать за исполнением проекта он умел лучше, чем она сама.

Рей только взяла детали для посоха обратно в руки, когда тихо завибрировал датапад.

— Моё время истекло. Мне пора.

— А это? — она посмотрела на посох и инструменты.

— Оставь около щита. Когда мы уйдём, я включу его, и они будут в безопасности, — если она ещё раз понесёт с собой всё это через базу, то может произойти какая-нибудь неприятная случайность. Как и с ним. Наилучшим выбором было просто не трогать все эти детали.

— Я оставлю здесь. Не хочу, чтобы только ты мог до них добраться. И это, — она взяла в руки кайбер-кристалл, — я оставлю себе.

Рей всё ещё не доверяла ему полностью. И Хакс её вполне понимал. Она не знала, что он был достаточно заинтересован в ней. Достаточно, чтобы не заменить новый кайбер-кристалл прежним, похитив последний у неё.

Тем более, что новый вносил некоторую определённость, пусть и неприятную, в функционирование «Старкиллера» при критических температурных величинах, которые, как Хакс недавно выяснил, были не так уж невозможны.

— Решение твоё, — он пожал плечами и начал удаляться, по-прежнему отходя от неё спиной вперёд. Рей следовала его примеру. Когда они оказались на достаточном расстоянии, негромко произнесла:

— Завтра, Армитаж?

— Завтра, Рей, — подтвердил он.

Следующая смена обещала быть тяжёлой. Однако ему придётся пойти на риск. Малейшее промедление, и он упустит союз с Рей. Этого ему точно не хотелось.

Она, всё ещё держа кайбер-кристалл в руках, скрылась за поворотом шахты. Хакс развернулся и направился обратно к себе в каюту. У него оставалось ещё несколько часов, чтобы выспаться.


	19. На следующий день

Рей, сев рядом, выложила кайбер-кристалл. Включила инструмент для пайки и выбрала те из похищенных деталей, которые были нужны ей сейчас.

— Я готова.

— Я внёс некоторые коррективы, — он включил датапад и протянул ей. — С учётом того, где мы с тобой вчера ошиблись.

Верх посоха немного изменил форму, стал гораздо менее аккуратным, чем прежде. Но такой дизайн позволил сохранить необходимую конфигурацию и баланс, как световая гарда меча Кайло Рена помогала тому.

— Вижу, — кивнула она.

— И ещё я чуть увеличил расстояния. Будет увеличение длины на пару десятков сантиметров, но тебе станет проще собирать его.

— Зачем? — она повернула голову, внимательно смотря на него.

— Что — зачем?

— Зачем ты мне помогаешь?

— Я сделаю всё, чтобы эта база была максимально эффективна. Посох поможет в этом. К тому же, — он пожал плечами, — у нас сделка.

Рей внимательно посмотрела на него. Если и поверила, то не полностью. Скорее всего, не поверила вообще. Ничего другого Хакс сейчас не ждал.

— Тогда я приступаю.

Она прижала одну деталь к другой и приступила к их соединению. Инструмент для пайки, конечно, не подходил идеально для решения этой задачи. Обычно им выполняли гораздо более тонкую работу, а для крупных деталей пользовались сваркой. Но сварка производила слишком много шума и света. Хакс понимал, почему Рей решила ей не пользоваться.

Почти каждые пятнадцать секунд она сверялась с чертежами, и хотя времени у неё уходило больше, чем в прошлый раз, в целом работа была аккуратнее. Но один раз он всё-таки не выдержал.

— Рей, — окликнул.

— Да? — она остановилась.

— Правее. Я зафиксирую, — он взял деталь выше того места, где она паяла. — Давай.

Хорошо, что он надевал перчатки каждый раз, когда выходил из собственной каюты.

Рей, впрочем, была предельно аккуратна. Она окончательно соединила деталь с креплениями для проводов и фокусирующую линзу. Теперь оставался последний этап. Рей осторожно, стараясь не обжечь ладонь Хакса, которой тот всё ещё держал верх посоха, присоединила провода.

Продела их сквозь полый жезл посоха и, припаяв его к фокусирующей линзе, она отложила результат их совместной работы в сторону. Осталось самое тяжёлое. Аккумулятор.

И совсем не оставалось времени. Планшет Хакса вибрировал на протяжении последних нескольких часов.

— Пора, — он поднялся с места и отошёл назад.

— Да, — она бросила взгляд на датапад, когда Армитаж выключал его и убирал в карман шинели. — Если останемся здесь, нас скоро найдут.

— Меня начнут искать. Это сейчас страшнее. Те, кто стоит надо мной, могут начать подозревать меня, — скорее всего, она об этом уже догадывалась.

— А мне отрежут путь в северные отсеки, — чаще всего именно там она проводила большую часть дня. Она ела и спала там, если Хакс правильно отслеживал её перемещения.

— Надо уходить, — он сделал ещё несколько шагов назад.

Рей, кивнув, тоже отступила.

Свет в шахте погас. Они вновь разошлись. И в этот раз в гораздо более тревожном настроении, чем обычно.


	20. Два с половиной часа спустя

Хакс проснулся от сообщения, которое его отправитель пометил как чрезвычайно важное. И прислал за полчаса до начала смены. У него должны были найтись очень веские причины. В противном случае Хакс имел полное право применить самое жёсткое наказание за поднятие ложной тревоги.

Доклад.

Они нашли...

Прищурившись, Хакс поводил головой из стороны в сторону, пытаясь прочитать, что именно ему сообщили.

Они нашли кого-то. Проклятье, она всё-таки попалась.

Или нет.

Они нашли кого-то, но не поймали его. Только заметили подозрительное движение в северных отсеках. А это значило одно. Ему придётся принять необходимые меры. Не начинать охоту за ней вновь. Но обеспечить безопасность базы.

Скорее всего, Рей будет этим недовольна. Возможно, даже обвинит его в нарушении сделки, и не будет в этом совершенно не права. Однако если на базе поменяется руководитель, он точно откроет за ней охоту. И не исключено, что он точно приведёт за собой рыцарей Рен или Сноука.

А если Хакс не отдаст приказ о поиске, то руководитель точно поменяется. Сейчас самая жёсткая мера была единственной возможной. Он надеялся, что Рей это поймёт.

Сформулировав приказ, Хакс отправил его всем командирам подразделений штурмовиков на севере базы. Он не мог рисковать и собой, и Рей ради неё одной.

Едва он нажал на кнопку, как тут же станция связи передала ему новое сообщение. Сноук решил поинтересоваться, как проходило строительство. Крифф. Накинув шинель, Хакс развернулся и дал разрешение открыть канал. Пока ещё он обладал такой возможностью.

Ещё несколько ошибок — и, возможно, Сноук начнёт появляться перед ним, когда захочет.

Учитывая обстоятельства, это будет катастрофой.

— Генерал, — Хакса вновь будто окутало тьмой со всех сторон.

— Верховный Лидер.

— Генерал, — сегодня Сноук говорил вкрадчиво. Плохой знак: обычно после такого начала происходила вспышка гнева. Сейчас, к тому же, рядом не было ни Кайло, ни младших офицеров, на которых Сноук обычно обрушивал своё раздражение. От этого становилось не по себе. — В каком состоянии сейчас находится база «Старкиллер»?

— Усовершенствованная оболочка осциллятора демонти... — Хакс покачал головой, — устанавливается, Верховный Лидер.

Хотя он никогда не спал много, в последние несколько дней у него было ещё меньше времени на отдых, чем обычно. В результате произошла эта оговорка. Крайне неприятная для него.

— Демонтируется или устанавливается, генерал?

— Устанавливается, Верховный Лидер.

— Генерал, мне кажется, вы недостаточно внимательны к своей работе, — начиналось. Хакс не чувствовал Силу, как рыцари Рен или Рей, но он достаточно хорошо знал Сноука.

— Никак нет, Верховный Лидер, — спокойно ответил он, чтобы через секунду понять двоякость своей второй фразы подряд. Крифф. Этого только не хватало. — Вполне внимателен.

Сноук встал со своего трона, и его голограмма коснулась головой верха каюты. Хакс продолжил смотреть на него. Он и без того проявил сейчас слишком большую слабость, чтобы ещё и уничижаться перед Сноуком.

Уничижаться перед Сноуком, даже чтобы нанести смертельный удар, он не планировал никогда.

— Мне начинает казаться, что это не так, генерал, — тот говорил громко и властно. Более слабых это подчиняло. Хакс понимал, почему Верховный Лидер завоевал свою должность. И всё ещё чувствовал, как на него самого будто что-то давило. — Может быть, мне прислать на вашу базу моего ученика?

Нет. Сейчас это погубит всё.

— В присутствии магистра нет никакой необходимости. Работы идут по графику. Очень скоро «Старкиллер» будет полностью в вашем распоряжении, Верховный Лидер, — выверяя каждое слово, отчеканил Хакс.

Некоторое время Сноук смотрел на него. В голову как будто кто-то пытался пробиться, но Хакс не позволял проникнуть к себе в мысли. Пленные шаманы иногда пытались заниматься чем-то подобным. Он не давал им это сделать. Сноук на такой дистанции тоже не мог ничего поделать.

Он довольно усмехнулся.

— Хорошо, генерал. Не разочаруйте меня.

Сноук проверял волю Хакса. И пока эта воля держалась, тому ничего не грозило. Или пока Сноук считал, что от этой воли была польза.

— Проект предстанет перед вами в своей лучшей форме скоро, Верховный Лидер

— Надеюсь, генерал, — с этими словами он исчез.

Хакс развернулся и медленно опустился в кресло. Со Сноуком скоро придётся заканчивать. Он становился слишком опасным.

Но пока ни «Старкиллер», ни Рей, ни — Хакс не оставлял надежды — магистр Рен и его рыцари не были готовы помочь ему в этой борьбе, придётся ждать.

Рей.

Хакс потянулся к экрану уведомлений, готовясь к худшему.

Щелчок.

Они её упустили.

Взыскание. Каждому.

Хакс понимал, что заслуживал этого не меньше, чем те, кого наказывал. Однако они, в отличие от него, проявили профессиональную некомпетентность. Позволить им уйти из этой ситуации без последствий только потому, что они сделали точно то, на что он надеялся, он не мог.

Взыскание было занесено в личные дела.

Датчики движения умолкли. Рей скрылась в самых дальних уголках северных отсеков. Хакс выдохнул — и открыл чертежи осциллятора. Он скрылся в собственной работе.

Связаться с ней он не пытался. Как и она с ним.

Похоже, ближайшее время им придётся избегать друг друга.

Иначе они оба попадут в неприятности.

Итак, что он ещё мог сделать с вероятностью взрыва после перегрева осциллятора?.


	21. Территория изгнанных племён

— Очнись ото сна, моё племя! Очнись от векового забытья, зову я тебя за собой! — Гивэу терял голос, всё ещё пытаясь убедить их словами из древних легенд. Его собственных речей не хватало, и он обращался к единственной своей поддержке. К истории их народа.

Вокруг него собралась толпа зевак, то и дело оглядывавшихся по сторонам. Патруль штурмовиков, привёзший им еду — плату за повиновение, — совсем недавно скрылся из виду, и многие всё ещё боялись, что они вернутся. Тогда за попытку восстания расстреляют всех, кто слушал Гивэу и не помешал ему.

Однако Гивэу жил этой борьбой, и он не мог просто остановиться из страха, что его убьют.

— Что ты пытаешься нам втолковать? — раздался голос из толпы.

— Что мы зря сидим на месте.

Герои древности никогда не оказывались в такой ситуации. В современности Гивэу оставался один. И полагался он только на себя, не в силах привлечь ничей опыт. Одно лишь желание сразиться, желание продать свою жизнь подороже.

— Мы живём, но никто из нас не знает, зачем, — продолжал он, и перед его глазами появлялась Рид, почти не встававшая с постели. — Разве это жизнь? Разве не лучше подняться на бой и умереть в сражении? Разве не лучше защитить наших детей, которых они постоянно забирают себе? — теперь он видел Рей, кричавшую, звавшую его, но не видевшую ничего, кроме его бессилия. — Разве не лучше защитить наш закон, который Первый Порядок постоянно нарушает? Разве не лучше попытаться отстоять нашу планету, которую они захватили?

Он почувствовал, как голос его подводит. И он заговорил тише.

— Мои несгибаемые воительницы, мои храбрые бойцы. Разве можем мы просто так оставить всё?

— Однажды мы попытались, — из толпы выступил шаман, с которым Гивэу так часто спорил. О Рей, о Рид, обо всём племени. — Мы даже дали этот бой. Мы сразились с волей Силы, предначертавшей нам эту жизнь, Гивэу. Мы перестали пользоваться тем, что нам ниспослано. И знаете, — шаман развернулся к толпе, — чем это закончилось?

— Чем же? — Гивэу не позволял ему полностью направить на себя внимание толпы.

Он прекрасно знал, чем именно.

— Кому, как не тебе, рассказать нам эту историю, — шаман смотрел на него как победитель, не радовавшийся тому, что одолел противника.

— Мы покинули нашу родину, — оставалось только опустить глаза. — А после оказались здесь, в этом холодном мире, потому что лучшего места за неповиновение судьбе нам не полагалось.

— Хотим ли мы, чтобы наши дети жили в месте ещё хуже, чем это?

— Нет! — начали раздаваться крики.

— Шаман прав!

— Никогда!

— Не хотим!

Гивэу качал головой. Его противник смотрел на него одновременно с сочувствием и жалостью. Крики доносились, словно ему кто-то прикрыл уши. Или рядом взорвался снаряд Первого Порядка.

Снова старина, героическая и печальная, захватывала разум, пробуждая к жизни одну из самых страшных легенд, которую рассказывало его племя.

Первую легенду, появившуюся с тех пор, как мир сформировался. Первую легенду, следовавшую за творением.

Историю изгнания.


	22. 33 000 ДБЯ, неизвестная солнечная система, Внешний Рубеж

_Жил человек по имени Имрын. Он был храбрый воин. Он вёл к неизведанному свой народ._

_Его народ долго не покидал своего мира. Когда часть решила, что так можно сделать, они отправили Летучих Рыб в небеса. Летучие Рыбы начали плавать по Тёмному морю._

_Белые огоньки сияли далеко в Тёмном море. Видели их сияние и на суше, и в гавани одинаково. Они были далеко. Народ Имрына добрался бы до самых близких из них за тысячи лет. Народ Имрына решил не покидать своей суши с изобильной живностью и бесконечными дарами леса. Когда они постановили это, они подумали обосноваться в гавани. Когда сделают это, подумают о белых огоньках._

_Имрын мечтал об этом. Он знал: народ не полетит туда на его веку. Он надеялся: было не дано ему другого._

_Он летел по Тёмному морю. Летучая Рыба показала ему вдруг что-то. Имрын подлетел поближе. Он увидел чёрный силуэт. Тогда он приблизился ещё. Какое-то животное плавало по Тёмному морю. Находка была необычная и приятная._

_Силуэт сверкнул каким-то огоньком. Летучая Рыба Имрына взревела от боли. Враг покалечил её сильно. Имрын призвал её щиты. Он выстрелил сам. Технология эта была новая. Не успели её ещё испытать. Он применял её сразу в бою._

_У него не получилось. Враг выстрелил ещё раз в его Летучую Рыбу. Имрын понял: не одолеть ему страшного противника. Он позвал ко всем могущим услышать:_

_— Говорит Имрын, рет-три-два-пять. Тревога! Повторяю, тревога! Обнаружен враг. Враг гораздо сильнее, чем мы. Повторяю, гораздо сильнее!_

_Враг открыл огонь снова. Имрын понял: лишь повредить немного его он в силах. Он решился на это мгновенно. Он долго хотел дать своему народу путешествия среди белых огоньков. Он не мог позволить этой Рыбе остановить себя._

_Он ускорился и зарядил все орудия. Он выстрелил прямо перед собой. Летучая Рыба врезалась в противника. Тот начал распадаться на куски. Огонь распространился и на Летучую Рыбу Имрына._

_Он отдал свою жизнь не зря. Враг был повержен._

_В последние секунды было только чистое и полное белых огоньков пространство._

_Ещё несколько Рыб противника появилось неожиданно. Имрын увидел их. Вслед за ними увидел только оранжево-жёлтый цветок огня._


	23. 34 ПБЯ, территория изгнанных племён

— А я не хочу оставаться здесь, — он использовал своё последнее оружие. Заговорил спокойно, смотря на линию горизонта, придавая своему видимому спокойствию большую правдоподобность. — Моя дочь уже живёт хуже, потому что мы ничего не сделали. Я ничего не сделал. Я готов последовать за ней, я готов биться за неё, даже если мы с женой лишимся всего, что у нас есть. Моя свобода, свобода моей жены и свобода моей дочери этого стоят.

— Жену бы свою хоть спросил, — сказал кто-то в толпе. — А то так и лежит пьяна, ты ничего сделать не можешь, а с нами говоришь. Зачем нам слушать тебя?

Не сработало. Гивэу опустил голову. Шаман, похлопав его по плечу, махнул рукой, давая племени сигнал расходиться.

Они медленно начали покидать место совета. Один за другим. С каждой следующей минутой оставалось всё меньше и меньше. Гивэу проиграл, ему следовало это признать.

Оставалось ещё дождаться, когда же они все наконец разойдутся, и он сможет вернуться домой побеждённым.

Прошло пятнадцать минут, и всякое движение вокруг прекратилось. Однако ушли не все. Гивэу поднял голову и тихо спросил:

— Чего же вы ждёте? Почему не уходите? Хотите посмотреть на меня таким, да? Вот он, — он чуть отклонился назад и развёл руки в стороны. — Вот он, я. Смотрите на меня и наслаждайтесь.

— Подожди.

Услышать голоса шамана он никак не ожидал. Тот, наверное, упивался сейчас своим триумфом. Гивэу обернулся, чтобы в гневе высказать всё, что только думал об этом мелочном, ничтожном человеке, который, как и он сам, не смог защитить его дочь...

Только вот на лице у того была скромная улыбка сострадания.

— Гивэу, мы здесь, потому что мы хотим биться с тобой.

— Ты... — он замялся.

— Я исполняю свой долг, споря с тобой. Но моё сердце принадлежит твоему делу. Я согласен жить хуже ради свободы, Гивэу. Но я хочу, чтобы наши люди сами сделали выбор.

Оставалось только кивнуть и оглядеть строй.

Почти все они были моложе его. Большая часть — одного возраста с Рей. Каждый из них, Гивэу хорошо это знал, потерял из-за Первого Порядка брата или сестру. Многих детей, самых физически крепких, самых сообразительных, самых — он поднёс ладонь к глазам, потирая их, — одарённых в Силе, уводили из семей навсегда,

У них оставались родственники. Эти родственники служили для того, чтобы приносить новое потомство. А ещё — не отвлекать уже служивших, не давать тем привязаться хоть к кому-то, кроме командования Первого Порядка.

Теперь все эти люди тоже вставали под знамёна. Но уже под его знамёна.

Осталось назначить место сбора войска. Гивэу не хотел, чтобы каждого из них пристрелили по одному. За этих детей он нёс ответственность сам. И он, потерявший свою дочь, не хотел, чтобы другие дети отдали жизнь впустую, просто потому что он их куда-то повёл.

На этой планете было ровно одно место, которому не угрожал Первый Порядок. Место, где давным-давно похоронили Летучую Рыбу, маскировочное поле которой он и Рид включили, её раскопав. Это спасло её от Первого Порядка. Теперь ненадолго спасёт и их.

— Собираемся в день солнца каждую неделю. К югу отсюда есть большой холм. Встречаемся у него рано утром. И будьте, — он внимательно посмотрел на шамана. Доверять тому пока что он не мог. Вдруг тот решил сообщить Первому Порядку? — очень осторожны. Вам ясно?

— Да, — послышался нестройный хор.

— Да, — повторил шаман.

— Хорошо. А теперь — всем разойтись. И будьте осторожны, когда говорите с кем-то.

Снова голоса, почти радостно сообщавшие, что поняли его просьбу. Снова люди покидали место сбора племени. Но на этот раз его покидали будущие победители

— Теперь домой? — мягко спросил шаман.

— Домой.

Гивэу хлопнул его по плечу в знак принятия позиции и развернулся лицом к собственному жилью, находившемуся на другом конце селения. Не говоря больше ни слова, направился туда быстрым шагом.

Ему не терпелось скорее сообщить Рид о том, что произошло.

Она была права, права всегда.

Им следовало бороться за своё счастье. И теперь это признал не только он, но и всё племя.

Наконец-то.


	24. Двадцать три дня спустя, база «Старкиллер»

На поверхности было утро, и в это время Хакс последние несколько лет заканчивал смену подписанием самой важной документации, предельно концентрируя на ней остатки внимания. Последние недели он делал ещё кое-что: проверял данные с датчиков движения, расставленных в вентиляционной шахте по всей базе.

Они молчали. Их не деактивировали, они просто не фиксировали никакого движения.

Рей при этом соблюдала свою часть сделки: на базе за это время не пропало ничего. Вылазок на поверхность, особенно не разрешённых им лично, также не происходило. К каюте Хакса не пробовал приблизиться никто.

Отсутствие Рей незначительно, но всё же замедлило работы на базе: иногда её своевременное сообщение спасало им несколько часов, которые обычно тратились на ремонт. Вместо этого они жертвовали несколькими минутами.

Всю жизнь Хакс работал один. Её исчезновение стало для него неприятным, но всё же не катастрофическим исходом. Хуже всего было от осознания того, что он потерял могущественное оружие, которое потом мог бы применить в борьбе против Сноука или рыцарей Рен.

Однако Рей была не первой, кто уходил от него так быстро и так загадочно. Он смирился с каждым прошлым случаем. Смирится и теперь.

Закрыв документы, он поднялся из-за стола. Уже собирался скинуть шинель и, передав командование, отправиться спать, однако в этот момент вспыхнула открытая карта «Старкиллера». Что-то случилось.

Щелчок мыши.

В одном из секторов на северо-западе сработал один из датчиков движения. Хакс мгновенно потянулся к микрофону, пошелестев им и направив этот сигнал на все динамики, прикреплённые к соседним датчикам. За то недолгое время, что он и Рей работали вместе, это стало условным сигналом к встрече.

Раздался ответный шорох. Она согласилась.

Взяв пульт управления ловушкой, Хакс направился к ближайшему достаточно большому, чтобы вместить его, вентиляционному люку. Убедившись, что его сейчас никто не увидит, он забрался вниз и быстрым шагом, согнувшись напополам, чтобы иметь возможность двигаться на носках, направился к месту встречи.

За несколько поворотов он включил камеру и направил данные, получаемые ей, на свой датапад. Никакой западни ему, насколько он видел, не строили. Рей сидела, осторожно оглядываясь по сторонам и беззаботно подкидывая одну из деталей. Ничего подозрительного в её поведении не было. Тогда он прошёл вперёд, одновременно выводя на экран датапада чертёж посоха.

— Армитаж? — тихо спросила она, когда он показался из-за поворота.

— Рей, — он кивнул, переходя на обычный шаг, но всё ещё сильно наклоняясь.

Она побледнела ещё сильнее, чем обычно. Если он правильно догадывался, то всё это время она спала мало, а ела ещё меньше. У неё определённо были тяжёлые несколько недель.

Сев рядом, он негромко заговорил:

— Я был вынужден направить за тобой те патрули.

— Я понимаю, — она пожала плечами. — Давай лучше к делу.

Она не стала устраивать скандал и обвинять его в нарушении обязательств, хотя со своей стороны имела на это полное право. Они нигде не оговорили, до какого предела могло дойти отсутствие преследования с его стороны. Однако Хакс сейчас был выгоден Рей, как и она — ему. Устраивать споры о договоре не входило в их интересы.

— Нам остался аккумулятор.

— Хорошо, — она достала кайбер-кристалл из кармана. — Давайте приступим, я не хочу терять время.

На этот раз деталей было гораздо больше.

— Начнём припаивать к стенкам, — Хакс показал на две крупные, которые в изначальном дизайне использующий Силой бы превратил в дополнительный слой защиты кайбер-кристалла.

— Хватило бы припоя, — пробормотала Рей, смотря на инструмент.

— Будем надеяться, что твой первый расчёт был правильным, — ответил Хакс. — Начинаем. Крепи вот эту, — он показал на одну из будущих частей камеры кайбер-кристалла, затем на центр большой детали, — вот сюда.

— Поняла.

Она сразу же приступила к работе, не теряя ни секунды. Продвигалась она быстрее, чем раньше. И при этом работала эффективнее. Даже несколько недель, в течение которых она не делала ничего похожего, не сыграли против неё.

Хаксу оставалось только наблюдать и молча показывать руками на то, что ей дальше следовало взять и куда прикрепить.

Она научилась понимать его чертежи и претворять их в жизнь так, как он хотел. В деле сборки она действительно проявляла выдающиеся способности.

Жаль, что двенадцать лет назад ей было только шесть, и способности Силы проявились в ней гораздо раньше и гораздо ярче, чем любовь к технике. Впрочем, быть может, без «Старкиллера» только они бы и проявились. Тогда бы талант Рей потеряла вся галактика.

А не только Хакс, лишившийся помощника. Возможно, даже старшего инженера, способного значительно повысить эффективность постройки лазера.

Это произошло двенадцать лет назад, и размышлять оказалось уже поздно.

Рей почти закончила с первой планкой, и Хакс только сейчас обнаружил, что сидит рядом с ней. Гораздо ближе, чем обычно.

Ему этого не хватало. Все эти несколько недель, которые он провёл, практически запершись в своей каюте. Он не просто волновался за то, что лишился ценного инструмента. Он действительно хотел увидеть Рей. Бросавшую ему вызов, даже будучи в ловушке. Неустанно просившую блага для собственного народа в конце каждого разговора. Помогавшую найти неполадки в работе «Старкиллера».

Просто Рей, сосредоточенно что-то делавшую.

Каждую их встречу, когда они начинали собирать её посох, он следил за движениями её глаз, готовясь подсказать, за её руками, когда она брала следующую деталь, за движениями пальцев, чтобы она случайно не допустила ошибку.

Но она быстро становилась настоящим профессионалом в своём деле, и ему оставалось только смотреть.

Он быстро к этому привык.

Датапад завибрировал.

Скоро ему придётся уходить. И лучше начать делать это сейчас.

— Закончим в следующий раз, — сухо произнёс он.

Если они поторопятся сейчас, то после придётся устроить очередной перерыв в три недели.

Или кто-то из них ошибётся, и тогда сюда прибудет Кайло Рен. Всё потеряет смысл в этот день.

Оставалось совсем немного: калибровка кайбер-кристалла и окончательная сборка каркаса. В конце концов, аккумулятор по своему устройству очень сильно походил на лазер «Старкиллера», уменьшенный в несколько сотен раз. Хакс проектировал его именно с таким расчётом. Рей сильно помогла тем, как быстро научилась работать с маленькими деталями, но если бы это был менее знакомый ему чертёж, сборка задержалась бы на гораздо больший срок.

Хакс было поднялся на ноги, когда Рей тихо спросила:

— Подожди. Ты можешь остаться со мной?

У него оставалось чуть больше часа до того момента, как ему потребуется уйти.

— Зачем? — он не стал соглашаться сразу. Это выглядело бы слишком подозрительно. Однако спросил не резко, давая понять, что не отказывал. Ему просто было интересно.

— Я эти двенадцать лет была здесь одна. Меня окружали те, кто хотел меня поймать, — в её голосе в первый раз за всё время не было вызова. Она говорила искренне. — Я скучала по тому, что не все люди хотят за мной угнаться.

— Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я был здесь?

— Да.

Это было неожиданно. Последние тридцать четыре года ни один человек вокруг не отвечал на этот вопрос так.

Хакс хотел этого, почти добивался. И всё же Рей смогла сказать это именно тогда, когда он был менее всего готов. Когда он сам хотел остаться с тем единственным человеком, которому не подчинился и которым не командовал. Они с Рей уже несколько раз показали друг другу, что считали друг друга равными: сначала соперниками, потом — временными партнёрами.

Теперь у него появился шанс стать для неё союзником. Хакс не имел права этот шанс упустить.

Кивнув, он сел рядом с ней, прижав к себе колени, головой и спиной опираясь на стену шахты, смотря на лежавший в стороне почти законченный посох.

Она не начинала говорить, а у него не было ни малейшего желания вести светскую беседу. Он прикрыл глаза, отдыхая после прошедших девятнадцати часов усиленной работы.

Засыпать себе он не позволял. Полностью доверять Рей он пока ещё не мог. В конце концов, они по-прежнему находились на разных сторонах конфликта за Илум.

— Армитаж, — пробормотала она сонным голосом. — Ты ещё не можешь освободить моё племя?

Она уже не настаивала столь сильно, как раньше. Она успела понять, что его не слишком волновала судьба её народа, но при желании он был способен отпустить их за пределы территории, где они оказались двенадцать лет тому назад. Тем более, если взамен будет упрочен союз.

— Нет, — однако теперь им было, о чём поговорить. — Рей, я могу задать тебе вопрос о твоём племени?

— Может, я не смогу на него ответить.

Их племя жило здесь очень давно, это было видно по постройкам, традициям и даже тому, что пленники не знали даже о том, что когда-то существовала Республика. Только какая-то Империя, но явно не та, которую строил Палпатин.

И если Хакс правильно помнил, в ту пору гиперпространственные двигатели современной модели ещё не существовало. Путешествия меж звёзд носили принципиально иной характер, а племя сюда явно откуда-то прибыло.

Из этой истории он мог извлечь совершенно новую для себя информацию. Знания такого рода, возможно, рано или поздно станут ключом к его победе.

— Как вы здесь оказались?

— Я знаю только старые легенды, — неуверенно произнесла она. — А в легендах тяжело отделить правду от вымысла, сам знаешь.

Он не рассчитывал на большее.

Тем более, что главной целью его в любом случае было поддержание контакта с новым союзником.

Союзником не Первого Порядка, не управления базы «Старкиллер», а его лично.

Это того стоило, даже если всё, что она расскажет, в конце концов окажется выдумкой.

— Я готов попробовать, — уверенно ответил он.

— Что ж, — проговорила она, переводя дыхание, — тогда слушай.


	25. 30 000 ДБЯ, неизвестная солнечная система, Внешний Рубеж

_Сведущие люди говорят, что не закончилось всё одной победой._

_Много Летучих Рыб лежало на земле тогда. Праздник был большой. Счастье пришло в тот день ко многим в племени. Оно не пришло только к Рытхэу и Изуннр._

_После победы над Бесконечной Империей племя снова изгнало Рытхэу и Изуннр. Они жили на Мысу Изгнанника. Когда они появлялись, народ смотрел на них с прежним презрением, или с кажущимся уважением. Последнее было худшим: они не переносили этого лицемерия._

_Не все делали так. Несколько воинов и шаманов помогали Рытхэу и Изуннр. Они поселились под Мысом Изгнанника. Все вместе изучали упавших Летучих Рыб. Они хотели понять какую-то загадку, а какую, того не знали сами. Когда они чинили очередную Летучую Рыбу, то вылетали все вместе в Тёмное море._

_Тогда для них были тяжёлые времена. Никто им не доверял. Они могли быть бок о бок только друг с другом. Они отлетали от своего мира так далеко, как никто прежде не думал. Они делали это без страха, изгнанные из родного дома._

_Они знали причину своего изгнания. Они напоминали всем вокруг: жить, как прежде, невозможно. Всё изменилось. Великое равновесие пало. Дом перестал быть домом. Другие не хотели это верить: гневались они на Рытхэу, Изуннр и их людей. Тогда те только начинали улетать дальше._

_Однажды Рытхэу, Изуннр и их люди захотели полететь далеко-далеко._

_Случилось, что Рытхэу смотрел на другие Летучие Рыбы и обнаружил: одной не было. Ужас охватил его. Изуннр не было._

_Он прикоснулся к Силе. Он почувствовал: Изуннр была жива. Люди его звали:_

_— Рытхэу, она пропала! Рытхэу, тут нет её корабля._

_Он отвечал спокойно:_

_— Здесь её нет, но она не погибла. Она уплыла куда-то совсем далеко, я не понимаю, куда._

_То, что он сделал дальше, было опасно. Жизнь Изуннр требовала того. Рытхэу сосредоточился на ней и спросил:_

_— Изуннр, ты меня слышишь?_

_Она будто прошла сквозь огромную нору. Нора эта вывела её к одному из белых огней._

_Сила брала много сил у Рытхэу. Рытхэу ждал ответа. Изуннр произнесла:_

_— Слышу._

_Он чувствовал её печаль. Он не чувствовал страха. Он возрадовался этому и спросил у неё:_

_— Что ты сделала, Изуннр?_

_Она ответила:_

_— Я проверяла, что с двигателем. Он работал не так, как я хотела. Я обратилась к Силе, постаралась успокоиться, потом стала копаться в панели управления, я пыталась переключить фиолетовый тумблер, который находится рядом с модулем межпланетарного двигателя._

_Гивэу удивился:_

_— Фиолетовый? У меня нет никакого фиолетового тумблера._

_Он обратился к остальным:_

_— Посмотрите на вашу панель. Попробуйте отыскать там тумблер фиолетового цвета._

_Он спросил у Изуннр тоже:_

_— Ты сказала, что попыталась успокоиться. Тебе это удалось?_

_Он ощутил ответ сквозь Силу. Это ей удалось._

_Ответы послышались со всех кораблей. Никто не видел тумблера фиолетового цвета. Самая крупная из Летучих Рыб единственная обладала возможностью проходить сквозь загадочные норы._

_Первая идея пришла к Гивэу в голову быстро:_

_— Разверни корабль и переключи этот тумблер снова._

_Минута прошла. Послышался ответ:_

_— Ничего не могу сделать. Он просто не двигается с места._

_Гивэу произнёс печально:_

_— Подожди, мне нужно подумать._

_Когда она испытывала спокойную печаль, корабль не двигался. Когда она отстранялась от эмоций полностью, она его перемещала. Он понял._

_Корабль перемещался через колебания в Силе. Шаманы говорили правду: Тёмная сторона питалась любым искажением, светлым ли, тёмным ли._

_Время уходило. Изуннр была там одна. Он оставался здесь, совершенно бессильный. Он ничего не мог поделать. Она погибнет там, когда он просидит здесь ещё несколько часов!_

_Страх охватил его. Он надавил на корабль Изуннр в Силе. Он ощущал его достаточно хорошо. Он сказал:_

_— Давай теперь!_

_Он надавил особенно сильно._

_Связь разорвалась по другую сторону. Изуннр спасала его. Он отдал слишком много сил. Он едва дышал. Космос рядом сверкнул._

_Изуннр вернулась._

_Тогда надежда воцарилась среди них. Они могли теперь путешествовать от одного белого огонька к другому. Они с удивлением для себя поняли: они жили рядом с таким же белым огоньком, каких вокруг были тысячи тысяч._

_Однажды Бесконечная Империя вынудила их запереться на собственной планете. Это больше не случится._


	26. 33 000 ДБЯ, неизвестная планета, Внешний Рубеж

_Бой унёс многих воинов. Имрын покинул их первым. Он пожертвовал собой и остановил первую Летучую Рыбу врага. Враг привёл ещё несколько десятков. Племя победило их._

_В тот день они потеряли почти все свои корабли._

_Когда враг атакует в следующий раз, они не смогут отразить его удар._

_Племя собралось вместе. Уцелевшие в бою держали совет скорби. Шаман заговорил, один из многих:_

_— У нас нет выбора. Мы должны скрыть нашу планету в Силе, чтобы никто не смог нас найти._

_Воин крикнул, один из выживших:_

_— До какой же поры мы будем прятаться?_

_Шаман ответил:_

_— Пока не наберёмся сил, чтобы дать отпор им._

_Воин возразил:_

_— Так мы можем ждать хоть до конца времён._

_Шаман не стал спорить:_

_— Это правда. Мы будем жить здесь совершенно одни, но эти монстры не доберутся ни до нас, ни до нашей планеты, пока равновесие будет держаться. Мы, шаманы, приложим к этому все силы. Я знаю, всем вам тяжело отказаться от наших мечтаний о далёком белом огне. Но чтобы было кому мечтать, мы должны выжить. Я предлагаю всем вместе решить, чего мы хотим больше. Кто за то, чтобы дать бой?_

_Некоторые начали поднимать руку. Доблестный воин был среди них. Никто не поднял её до конца. Все прижали ладони к телу._

_Павшие братья стояли перед глазами каждого из них._

_Все видели собственное бессилие. Никто не хотел умирать без всякого смысла. Храбрость не переходила через грань сумасшествия._

_Племя вынесло единогласное решение: закрыть планету в Силе от врагов._

_Шаманы поступили в точности так._

_Мир скрылся под куполом равновесия. Эпоха благоденствия наступила._

_Никто не думал тогда о её конце._

_Все знали: этот конец наступит рано или поздно._


	27. 30 000 ДБЯ, неизвестная солнечная система, Внешний Рубеж

_Рытхэу, Изуннр и их люди стали много путешествовать по Тёмному морю._

_В один день случилось так, что Изуннр почувствовала новый живой мир. Они долго искали что-то похожее. Она потянулась к этому миру и ощутила свет. Она попыталась определить его координаты. Это оказалось невозможно. Устройства обнаружения работали при помощи Тёмной стороны. Тогда Изуннр сообщила:_

_— Здесь какая-то странная планета. Она очень ярко светится в Силе, а мой радар её даже не чувствует._

_Рытхэу ответил ей первым:_

_— Я не понимаю, о какой планете ты говоришь._

_Шаман из их людей заговорил:_

_— Я не понимаю, планета в порядке. Для меня вообще ничего необычного, но радары действительно не видят._

_Ещё один голос раздался по связи:_

_— Подтверждаю._

_Рытхэу предложил:_

_— Дайте мне приблизительные координаты, я попробую взглянуть на неё._

_Изуннр откликнулась первой. Она ощущала планету лучше других. Она могла показать её лучше других. Она отправила Рытхэу сообщение._

_Он молчал несколько минут. Он искал планету. Он был не один. Вся группа пыталась рассмотреть находку Изуннр._

_Рытхэу заговорил первым снова:_

_— Я вижу снимки, которые вы мне отправляете, и я вижу её в наш телескоп. Но на устройстве обнаружения её нет. Подождите._

_Он предложил:_

_— Я думаю, на этой планете можно попробовать поселиться. Климат там чуть хуже нашего, но с этим мы вроде как в силах справиться. А Бесконечная Империя нас точно не найдёт, даже со всеми их технологиями. У них нет Изуннр._

_Она почувствовала тепло в Силе. Он касался её и благодарил. Она ответила ему тем же. Она произнесла по общему каналу связи:_

_— Мы можем попробовать. Если нам там не понравится, вернёмся, я думаю, нас примут._

_Щелчки согласия раздались следом. Все были согласны. Изуннр собралась отправить корабль к планете, когда раздался чей-то громкий возглас:_

_— Тёмная сторона! Она близко к нам!_

_Изуннр потянулась к Силе. Она погрузилась в мир вокруг. Она почувствовала огромное пятно, нарушавшее равновесие и двигавшееся к их родной планете. Она развернула Летучую Рыбу. Рытхэу отдал приказ:_

_— Возвращаемся домой, быстро! Надо предупредить их и рассказать об этой планете. Тут они будут в безопасности!_

_Изуннр согласилась с ним. Все их люди согласились с ним. Они направили свои Летучие Рыбы обратно. Они отправлялись домой._

_Они прибыли быстро. Они обогнали Тёмную сторону. Они собрали совет племён. Рытхэу говорил долго. Он объяснял ситуацию и просил всех понять: никто не сможет жить скоро на этой планете. Они должны были улетать все._

_Рытхэу, Изуннр и их люди предложили новый дом. Эта планета укроет их. Когда так сделали шаманы, три тысячи лет прошло. Когда так устроила сама Сила, они смогут выжидать нужного момента для удара вечно._

_Шаманы заговорили тогда. Они сказали:_

_— На планете, которая изначально находится в равновесии, нам будет проще это равновесие удержать, чем здесь._

_Воины поддержали их:_

_— Мы не продержимся долго против всей Бесконечной Империи. В прошлый раз нам повезло победить. В следующий раз они превратят нас и нашу планету в прах._

_Собиратели возразили им:_

_— Нам нужно остаться на планете и сохранять равновесие. Три тысячи лет мы делали так, три тысячи лет мы были в безопасности._

_Рыбаки вторили:_

_— Нам не следовало плавать по Тёмному морю. Если бы мы не делали этого, они бы оставили нас в покое._

_Собиратели продолжали:_

_— Развитие породило тебя, Рытхэу, тебя, Изуннр, и всех вас. Мы снова осмелились пойти по этому пути, и появились вы. Они наше наказание за то, что мы не избавились от вас с самого начала._

_Рыбаки присоединились к ним снова:_

_— Вы должны были хранить равновесие, а не нарушать его. Если вы вернётесь к нашему пути, всё ещё можно исправить._

_Рытхэу держал ответ:_

_— Мы не в силах этого сделать. Мой путь — дорога Тьмы, путь Изуннр — дорога Света. Мы уже не свернём с них. Для нас слишком поздно._

_Когда он это сказал, ответ прозвучал такой:_

_— Значит, вам нужно улетать отсюда, чтобы и вы, и мы жили в безопасности. Нам нужно равновесие, а вы губите его. Все вы, кто отходит от него хоть чуть-чуть. Спасите хотя бы нас, если спастись с нами вы не в силах._

_Тогда они покинули планету. Рытхэу, Изуннр и их люди улетели на своих Летучих Рыбах. Они взяли с собой пассажиров. Каждый склонявшийся к Тьме или Свету полетел с ними. Воины, герои прошлой войны, пошли все. Многие шаманы прежде смиряли в себе гнев. Другие подавляли сострадание. Теперь все они решили: они больше не могут подвергать риску остальных. Когда они падут, вся планета погибнет. Они не желали этого допускать._

_Рытхэу предупредил всех улетавших:_

_— Наш новый дом поможет нам. Однако нам придётся приложить много усилий, чтобы не выдать себя._

_Изуннр предложила:_

_— Подожди. Я не думаю, что там мы будем должны хранить равновесие._

_Он спросил у неё:_

_— А что же тогда нам делать?_

_Она держала ответ:_

_— Раз мы все созданы такими, что равновесия в нас нет, то нам не следует стараться его сохранить. Мы будем бороться за то, чтобы его установить, сражаться с собственными стремлениями, которые не дают нам его обрести. Так мы достигнем равновесия с самими собой._

_Рытхэу задал следующий вопрос:_

_— Отныне равновесие в борьбе?_

_Изуннр сказала:_

_— Всё так. Мы достигли его друг с другом, мы достигнем его и с самими собой._

_Они поняли тогда: всё будет так на новой родине. Изуннр и Рытхэу улыбнулись друг другу._

_Они повели своих людей к кораблям. Те, кто не сумел обрести равновесия, и те, кто его не искал, отправились к своему миру._

_Бесконечная Империя сжимала кольцо вокруг их родины всё теснее._


	28. 34 ПБЯ, база «Старкиллер»

— Так этой планетой был Илум? — спросил Хакс.

— Не Илум, — она покачала головой. — Моё племя называет её Землями Зари. Но ты прав, сейчас мы находимся на ней.

Хакс медленно кивнул.

Заря. Неизменные переливы света на облаках, окрашивающие лучи обычно жёлтой звезды в алый. Как и лазер «Старкиллера». Заря действительно придёт на эти земли очень скоро. И её суждено зажечь именно ему.

Этот миг наступит очень скоро. Сколько бы поломок ни случилось, сколько бы деталей ни пропало, он доведёт это дело до конца. Галактика будет стоять перед ним на коленях. Ценой единственной жертвы — Новой Республики. Придётся пролить много крови. Однако затяжная война с флотом таких же размеров приведёт к потерям гораздо большим. В том числе на той стороне, во главе которой он рано или поздно станет.

Если Хакс хотел сберечь их, то ему придётся начать своё восхождение к власти с крови. Будь у него возможность не делать этого, он бы не брался за «Старкиллер», а пытался изобрести оружие против Сноука или ордена Рен. Будь у него возможность установить спокойствие и процветание, вовсе не проливая крови, он бы это сделал. Однако Первым Порядком правили те, кто никогда бы не дал ему это сделать. А Новая Республика в силу того, что была Новой Республикой, даже с ним во главе не добьётся ничего. У него не оставалось выхода: начать войну придётся в любом случае.

Если он хотел, чтобы после этой войны у оставшихся миров были силы образовать процветающее государство под его властью, ему следовало действовать рационально и избегать огромных жертв любой ценой. Даже ценой очень больших.

Как герои легенды, которую ему рассказывала Рей, и которую ей, судя по всему, рассказали родители, отняли у себя возможность жить на родной планете, чтобы спасти её от Бесконечной Империи.

Вот только... добились ли они успеха?

— Скажи, Рей, — задумавшись, проговорил он.

— А? — она, явно погрузившаяся то ли в собственные размышления, то ли вовсе в дрёму, встрепенулась и резко повернула голову к нему.

— А что стало с той планетой, откуда вы улетели? Те, кто там остался, уцелели?

— Этого не знает никто в племени. Я тоже, — она пожала плечами.

О собственном успехе он узнает лично. В том, что он этого успеха добьётся, Хакс не сомневался.

Датапад завибрировал ещё раз.

— Рей, — Хакс отключил напоминание. — Сейчас нам лучше идти.

Ему не хотелось уходить сейчас. Он установил с ней контакт, они долго говорили о чём-то, совершенно не связанном с их договором. Она наверняка начала привыкать к нему рядом, как и он — к ней. Хакс опасался, что в следующий раз, когда они встретятся, ничего подобного уже не будет. Все усилия, которые он потратил, уйдут в никуда. Не говоря уже о том, что ему просто будет неприятно, если они больше никогда так не поговорят.

В его жизни было совсем мало людей, с которыми он мог общаться так легко. Потеря даже одного из них окажется тяжёлой.

Однако если ему хотелось укрепить их союз, ему следовало попрощаться с ней сейчас. Иначе появлялся риск, что они не встретятся никогда.

— Да, — она слабо улыбнулась и поднялась на ноги. — Пора. Увидимся, Армитаж, — заправив выбившуюся прядь, она кивнула и, забрав с собой собранную часть аккумулятора, стала уходить.

Она шла уверенно: не следовало останавливать её сейчас. В её голосе звучало сожаление, что им приходится расставаться сейчас. Хаксу этого было достаточно: ещё один шаг навстречу друг другу они сделали.

— Увидимся, Рей, — он проводил её взглядом и пошёл обратно в свою каюту.

Сегодня им наконец удалось и продвинуться в совместной работе, и — возможно — не испортить себе начало следующего дня.

Оставалось всего лишь проспать чуть больше, чем два с половиной часа.


	29. Территория изгнанных племён

Занимался рассвет, окрашивая всё вокруг в багровые тона. Небо, покрытое редкими облаками, вспыхивало прекрасным пожаром. Вечнозелёный хвойный лес, простиравшийся на Землях Зари неровным ковром почти от полюса до полюса, чуть желтел. Снег и лёд, отступавшие разве что летом и разве что на таком далёком теперь экваторе, блестели, почти ослепляя.

Обычно небо вокруг в это время года застилали тучи, приносившие с собой снег и долгожданное тепло. Однако этот день обещал быть ясным, и это значило только одно: мороз будет пробирать до костей.

Гивэу сидел на берегу застывшего озера. В нескольких метрах от него прорубленная утром полынья покрывалась льдом. Достаточно медленно, чтобы он мог сидеть и любоваться природой вокруг, вместо того чтобы стоять с электрическим копьём над ней и наносить удар каждые несколько минут, а вместе с этим ещё и пытаться поймать рыбу, после зимы обитавшую на ещё сравнительно большой глубине.

Он даже успел набрать воду в большое ведро, куда собирался потом бросать рыбу. Это ведро он укутал в несколько своих старых курток, как и всегда, а рядом поставил нагревающее устройство. Оно было изобретено кузнецами многие тысячи лет назад, собиралось и чинилось легко, передавалось из рук в руки на протяжении поколений, а ещё работало автономно целый день. Гивэу мог найти только один недостаток: постоянный едва слышный гул. Рыбам иногда это не нравилось. Но только иногда, поэтому он постоянно брал устройство с собой.

Сегодня это, похоже, было не самой хорошей тактикой. Что-то клевало, но вытягивать он не успевал совершенно ничего.

Да и вообще, неделя вышла плохая. Он убедил многих примкнуть к себе. Но что он мог сделать с громадой Первого Порядка, которая стояла против него? Что они все могли? Они отчаялись, и только поэтому шли в бой. Они хотели продать свою жизнь подороже, пока у них оставалась возможность.

Для него была одна цель. Отбить Рей, посадить её на Летучую Рыбу вместе с Рид и отправить далеко-далеко отсюда. Может быть, хоть так их семья снова станет единой. Хоть кто-то из их семьи.

Может, его надежды были пустыми. Он погибнет, все те, кого он вёл в бой, тоже. Потом примутся за их родственников, в том числе за Рей. И наконец перебьют остатки племени, потому что те не остановили мятеж вовремя, как полагалось. Первый Порядок окончательно восторжествует.

Однако смотреть на их триумф и ничего с этим не делать Гивэу тоже не мог. Он обязан был вступить в бой. Попробовать сразить колосса напротив, как это уже когда-то удавалось его далёким предкам десятки тысяч лет назад.

Если он не попытается, он подведёт Рей, которую Первый Порядок у него забрал. Все те мечты, которыми жила её мать, обратятся в ничто. Следовательно, он предаст и всё, о чём только помышляла Рид, когда ещё оставалась самой собой. Во имя её памяти Гивэу возьмёт в руки оружие и вступит в бой. Даже если тот окажется смертельным.

Снег захрустел совсем рядом. Гивэу обернулся — и не поверил своим глазам.

Она шла к нему, и он уже не мог сказать, её ли красота слепила его, или отражавшиеся от снега лучи солнца. В своей любимой белой шубе, накрыв голову капюшоном, она словно плыла по земле. Её карие глаза непривычно сверкали, а ладони она сжала в кулаки.

Рид.

Его жена. Мать его дочери. Снова здесь. Живая. Вернувшаяся.

— Привет, — её голос звенел в утренней тишине.

— Привет, — пробормотал он, едва выговаривая слова. — Ты как?...

— Ты был прав, — она села рядом с ним, поцеловав в щёку. — Нам нужно сражаться. Но...

— Но? — он полностью переключил внимание на неё. Это был её план с самого начала, и не выслушать её будет глупо.

— Но нам не стоит выступать против них в открытую, — кого угодно другого он успел бы обвинить в трусости, но не Рид. Рид очень хорошо знала, что делала, и никогда не боялась даже самого страшного врага. — Нам нужно ждать, пока они ослабнут. Или пока они прекратят обращать нас внимание. Тогда мы сможем сокрушить их своим ударом.

Он понимал её план. Однако она говорила так же, как он двенадцать лет назад.

— Мы можем ждать этого бесконечно долго.

— И пережить их, — она улыбнулась. — Разве ты забыл, Гивэу, что Бесконечная Империя исчезла десятки тысяч лет тому назад, а Земли Зари всё ещё в нашей власти?

— Эй! — возмутился он. — Из нас двоих я привожу примеры из легенд!

— Конечно, ты, — она погладила его по шапке. — А я из нас двоих говорю: главное, чтобы было, кому ждать. Да и подумай, — она улыбнулась, — нам же нужно всего лишь отбить у них Рей, — её глаза вспыхнули огнём борьбы.

Эту женщину он когда-то полюбил и не прекращал любить ни на секунду, даже в годы слабости. Теперь она вернулась, воскресла, сияя так ярко, как никогда прежде.

— Или дождаться, когда она сама вернётся, — Рид пожала плечами. — Она вся в тебя, такая же упорная.

— Скорее уж в тебя. Не остановишь, если чего-то захочет.

— Да похоже, что в нас обоих. И способная, — Рид потянулась к нему, — тоже. Не волнуйся, — зашептала, — мы о ней точно когда-нибудь услышим. А когда услышим, то сразу-сразу помчимся к ней. Вдвоём. Хорошо? — чуть наклонила голову.

Он почти выразил своё согласие поцелуем, когда сзади раздался рёв.

Они вскочили с мест. Из леса на них неслось огромное чудовище на четырёх лапах, и даже стоя на них оно было выше и Рид, и Гивэу. Чёрный окрас, белая короткая морда. Этих тварей наполовину истребили, наполовину пригнали сюда с экватора двенадцать лет тому назад. Первый Порядок таким образом решил проявить милосердие к животным планеты.

И лишний раз показать племени, что Земли Зари теперь находились полностью в чужой власти. Даже их природа.

Бежать от чудовища не имело никакого смысла. Гивэу схватился за копьё и крикнул:

— Рид, беги!

Выдохнул. Обычно их бои с такими животными приводили к тому, что они долго спорили, кто будет биться, а кто — пытаться спрятаться. Сейчас он успел защитить её.

У него был только один шанс закрепить свой успех. Зарядив электрический снаряд, он выстрелил прямо в оголодавшее за зиму чудовище. Того отбросило в сторону, но и сам Гивэу упал на лёд.

Выбора в таком ландшафте не оставалось. Пока копьё перезаряжалось, он, обогнув полынью, помчался прочь по едва припорошенной снегом озёрной глади. Чудовище уже поднималось на ноги.

Хорошо, что Рид уже скрылась в прибрежных зарослях и затаилась. У неё оставались шансы выжить. Гивэу следовало только взять удар на себя. Он продолжал бежать, но дистанция между ним и преследователям сокращалась. Он стоял на самом тонком льду в центре озера. Ждал, пока сможет забрать чудовище с собой.

— Беги! — вдруг раздался крик откуда-то издалека.

Он подчинился ей — только спустя секунду понял, что голос принадлежал Рид, — бессознательно. В следующую секунду несколько выстрелов пробили лёд между ним и чудовищем. То, уходя под воду, сильно ударило по поверхности, и Гивэу заскользил.

Он оказался в воде. Чудовище пыталось схватить его, но оно было слишком большим и совершенно не умело плавать.

Почти повезло. Ещё бы Гивэу сам не начал барахтаться, едва успев уцепиться руками за лёд. Он пытался выползти, но быстро замерзавшая вода сковывала его движения. Силы, которых он и без того потратил много, уходили слишком быстро.

В любом случае, он уже спас свою жену. Он поднял на борьбу весь свой народ. Его дело будет жить, пока живо племя.

Жаль было одного: Рид вернулась только для того, чтобы принять вместе с ним его последний бой. Теперь он оставлял её и Рей одних. Но ничего. Они сильные, они справятся и без него. Он же исполнил своё предназначение. Он мог и отдо...

— Даже не смей, — раздался громкий, необыкновенно властный голос. Глаза распахнулись сами собой. — Давай!

В его руку вцепились — и резким движением вытащили всего Гивэу из воды. Он едва держался на ногах. Всё вокруг расплывалось в заледеневшем тумане. Только очертания Рид оставались неизменно красивыми.

Рид...

— Гивэу, не думай умирать! — крикнула она и взвалила его на себя. — Слышишь, не думай!

— Рид...

Снег перед глазами мерещился сплошным белым ковром.

— Говори со мной! — продолжала она.

— Рид, зачем ты не убежала?

— Я не могла тебя бросить. Это наша общая борьба, Гивэу. Ты показал мне, что я была неправа, оставив её. Ты вернул меня. И потом, — он готов был поклясться, что видел, как она улыбнулась в этот раз, — я же обещала быть с тобой до конца, правда?

— Правда, — счастливые воспоминания их уже далёкой юности. Когда они ещё думали улететь отсюда. Когда Рей была с ними. Когда всё было хорошо.

Вот только его конец...

— Так что, Гивэу, поскольку он пока не наступил, я буду вытаскивать тебя откуда угодно, куда бы ты ни попал.

— Это приятно слышать, — усмехнулся он из последних сил.

Рид снова боролась. О большем сейчас он и мечтать не мог. Оставалось только найти Рей.

Рей...

Темнота.


	30. На следующий день, база «Старкиллер»

Хакс, внимательно смотревший за тем, как она подсоединяла провода, протянутые между посохом и аккумулятора, уже почти не отвлекал. Рей привыкла к его присутствию за спиной: тем более, каждый раз, когда он начинал говорить, он помогал ей сделать посох лучше. Отталкивать его сейчас она не видела никакого смысла.

Оставалось совсем немного. Она взяла вторую крупную деталь и, положив её поверх уже законченного аккумулятора, принялась паять вокруг оснований небольших металлических цилиндров, чьей единственной функцией и было служить креплениями для корпуса.

Если бы она делала рацию или что-то, работающее не на кайбер-кристаллах, она бы покопалась в мусоросборнике и, взяв оттуда ещё несколько деталей, обила бы его ещё и по бокам. Даже на относительно тёплой базе энергию следовало беречь, а Рей не планировала оставаться на нём всё время. Однако кайбер-кристалл вырабатывал такое количество энергии, что изолировать тепло внутри аккумулятора не было никакого смысла. Как и присоединять дополнительные слои защиты. Если что-то будет в силах разбить хоть одну из деталей корпуса, оно разобьёт и все остальные. Можно было не тратить лишних усилий.

Энергию она всегда старалась беречь.

— Рей, правее.

Задумавшись, она чуть отклонилась в сторону. Могло быть опасно: она едва не спаяла несколько мелких деталей внутри корпуса в одну.

Хорошо, что Хакс сейчас оказался рядом.

Несмотря на то, что это его народ пришёл с войной на Земли Зари, а сам он на неё охотился, Рей старалась винить его не слишком сильно. Он делал то, что был должен делать. И хотя ей хотелось бы, чтобы в один момент он всё-таки восстал против тех, кто его ограничивал, она понимала, что ему требовалось на это время.

Ради собственной свободы и своего народа она была готова ждать.

Главное, чтобы мама и папа дожили.

Мама. Папа. Как давно она их не видела.

Выдох.

— Рей, — Хакс вновь её одёрнул. Сверившись с чертежом, она продолжила пайку.

Конечно, Хакс обладал некоторой свободой. Иначе бы её снова поймали и доставили туда, куда планировали доставить с самого начала. Тогда бы она родителей точно никогда не увидела.

Но он решил договориться с ней, и Рей была благодарна ему за это. Как и за то, что он согласился помочь ей с посохом. Более того, он действительно активно помогал ей. И вместе, — она нанесла последний штрих, — вместе они хорошо поработали.

Готово.

— Ну что, — она, сосредоточенно смотря на посох, поднялась на ноги. — Я пробую.

Хакс чуть отодвинулся в сторону и встал рядом. Ему, правда, опять пришлось согнуться, и выглядело это по-прежнему забавно. Он был совершенно не приспособлен для жизни в том доме, который сам же и построил.

Рей уже привыкла называть вентиляционную шахту базы домом.

Она пристегнула аккумулятор к поясу, а посох взяла в руки.

Выдохнув, нажала на кнопку включения. Раздался лёгкий треск, за ним — скрежет. Она почувствовала, как аккумулятор начинал нагреваться, сквозь относительно тонкую одежду его подчинённого. Кого именно, Рей не знала: прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как она её позаимствовала.

Рей успокоило то, что Хакс не разозлился, увидев её в этой форме. Он тоже наверняка понимал, что она бы предпочла одежду своего племени, будь возможность эту одежду найти.

Щелчок. Шипение. Треск.

Посох вспыхнул.

Рей сосредоточилась на нём. Кайбер-кристалл внутри, позвавший её на помощь, сфокусировал её внимание — и позволил протянуться к миру вокруг. Ко всему, что её окружало. Сила охватила её.

Метели и снега поверхности обдавали холодом, затягивали в смертельные объятья. Смертельные для кого угодно, но только не для неё — и не для хоть одного человека из её народа. Она выросла здесь, как и сотни поколений предков до неё. Это был дом её рода.

Её собственный дом, гигантское металлическое горнило, которое поставили в распоротом чреве мира, дышал огнём. Жар наполнял Рей мощью и призывал продолжать борьбу, не оставлять дело всех тех, кто пришёл в этот мир до неё. Путь сражения ждал.

Вместе всё вокруг неё сливалось в Земли Зари. В первый раз в жизни она чувствовала то, что всегда чувствовали шаманы. Это было невероятное ощущение.

Она открыла глаза и, тяжело дыша, улыбнулась смотревшему на неё Хаксу. У них получилось.

— Ваш чертёж, — в первый раз за многие тысячи лет в Небесной Реке создали посох для использования Силы без применения Силы, — сработал.

— Если бы вы его плохо исполнили, мы могли взлететь на воздух прямо сейчас. Вы хорошо справились, Рей, — кивнул он.

Ей на секунду показалось, что в его глазах сверкнула радость. Он, не умевший пользоваться Силой, создал оружие, без которого она, умевшая это делать, чувствовала себя почти слепой. Это заслуживало уважения и благодарности.

— Мы, — поправила она его.

— Наверное, — он пожал плечами.

Они замолчали. Рей опустила голову.

Их встречам подходил конец. Они добились того, чего хотели. Теперь можно было снова разойтись по разным сторонам базы и видеться друг с другом только через объектив камер.

Но Рей рядом с Хаксом гораздо лучше концентрировалась на Силе. Она успокаивалась и сосредотачивалась, восстанавливая равновесие внутри себя. Теперь, когда у неё был посох, ей понадобится это даже больше.

— Армитаж, — тихо произнесла она.

— Да? — он внимательно посмотрел на неё.

— Мне всё ещё нужно докладывать тебе о том, что происходит на базе?

— Я, — она видела, как он подбирал слова. Может, тоже не хотел расходиться сейчас? — бы не возражал.

— Я хочу докладывать тебе лично. Здесь. Каждый день. Или, — Рей увидела, как Хакс чуть прищурился, — раз в несколько дней.

— Хорошо. Это всё?

Она не пыталась прочитать в Силе, о чём он думал. Она не могла сделать этого незаметно, а если он почувствует воздействие с её стороны, то откроет огонь. Сейчас у него были все шансы в этом преуспеть.

К тому же, он действительно был её союзником, и она не имела права просто так проникать в его мысли.

Лицо же его не выражало ровным счётом ничего. Радовался ли он её предложению, подыгрывал ли ей, выражал презрение: ничего нельзя было сказать.

Однако главным было то, что он всё же согласился.

— Да. Всё.

Его датапад зажужжал, напоминая о том, что их время подошло к концу. Ей сегодня нужно было уходить в западные секторы, уносить посох с собой, и им обоим следовало выспаться. Если они этого не сделают, то у них будут большие проблемы, как в прошлый раз.

Рей этого совершенно не хотела.

— До встречи, Армитаж, — кивнув, она пошла назад, и с каждой следующей секундой его очертания становились всё более размытыми, постепенно полностью скрываясь за пеленой света.

— До встречи, Рей, — его голос едва донёсся до неё. А уйдя за поворот, она слышала только удалявшиеся шаги.

Она никогда не предполагала, что Хакс станет первым за долгие годы человеком, с которым ей не захочется прекращать говорить. Однако правда была и в том, что он был первым за долгие годы человеком, с которым она общалась дольше нескольких секунд. Если вообще общалась с кем-то, кроме самой себя, просто стараясь не забыть речь.

Если она правильно поняла его реакцию вчера, она в этом была на Землях Зари не одинока.

Но теперь всё изменилось.


	31. На следующий день

— Что у вас?

— Взгляните, генерал.

Он не успел разобрать, кто именно говорил. Кажется, полковник Сундстрём. Один из талантливейших математиков Первого Порядка, которого Хакс лично несколько лет пытался прикомандировать к «Старкиллеру». В конце концов, ему это удалось. И усилия не прошли зря. Без Сундстрёма они бы лишились доказательств нескольких следствий теорем Эрсо, оказавшихся крайне важными для постройки лазера.

Если что-то беспокоило Сундстрёма, то Хаксу следовало этим заняться.

Однако в этот раз правило будто дало осечку. Первые несколько секунд Хакс не видел на экране ничего критического. Всё сходилось с его уравнениями, которые он выводил после того, как Рей похитила у них кайбер-кристалл. И, строго говоря, не противоречило, как не должно было, уравнениям Эрсо. Кривые расхода материала и получения энергии сходились точно так, как требовалось для идеального функционирования базы.

Идеального.

— Полковник, я правильно понимаю, что вас беспокоит то, как хорошо всё работает? — он внимательно взглянул на графики. Нет, он не ошибся. «Старкиллер» работал так, как следовало работать любому устройству в закрытой системе.

— Не только это, генерал, — Хакс не удивился. Сундстрём наблюдал за изменениями уже около двух часов и, естественно, успел исследовать проблему лучше. — Я использовал эти данные в четырёх системах уравнений. Нашей, нашей с поправками на функционирование системы в открытом состоянии, системе Эрсо, системе Эрсо с поправками на функционирование системы в открытом состоянии. И я получил, — он перевёл дыхание. — Я не знаю, как сказать, генерал, но это абсолютное схождение. Мы достигли какой-то странной точки равновесия, и я не имею ни малейшего понятия, как именно.

Хакс начинал догадываться, кто именно послужил виновником тревоги Сундстрёма. Ему нужно было только проверить догадку.

— Посмотрите на системы, в которых мы не используем кайбер, — громко и чётко произнёс он. Они должны были видеть, что проблема не застала его врасплох, и он не опустил руки. — Все.

Закипела работа. Пока они собирали массив данных со всего «Старкиллера», сам Хакс переносил уже полученные на сервер, чтобы получить к ним доступ со своего датапада.

У него была ещё одна идея. Если подтвердится она, то его новый союзник окажется даже полезнее, чем Хакс предполагал.

Но для того, чтобы понять это, серверу понадобится сопоставить очень большой массив данных. Впрочем, на это время оставалось.

Полоска, показывающая процент выполнения задачи, едва заполнилась на половину, когда шёпот команды, обсуждавшей порученное им задание, затих. Снова заговорил Сундстрём:

— Эти системы функционируют в обычном режиме. Никаких отклонений.

— Никаких отклонений? — Хакс сделал шаг вперёд, нависая над ними. — Полковник, можете конкретизировать?

— Кто бы ни оказывал это влияние, он воздействует на кайбер, генерал, — и вывод сделали за него. Превосходно.

Хакс подошёл ближе к экрану. Да, ход их работы выглядел правильно. И результат они вроде бы не пытались сфальсифицировать. Замечательно. Значит, он всё-таки определил виновника этого переполоха.

— Похоже, это наш вор что-то сделал, — спокойно произнёс он. — С кайбером, который украл во время первого испытания.

— Если так, генерал, — Хакс ощутил на себе взгляд не только Сундстрёма, но и всей команды, — что нам делать?

Вопрос, простого ответа на который попросту не было. Однако был тот, дать который оказалось проще всего:

— Осуществлять дальнейшие расчёты исходя из поправок Сундстрёма. Старайтесь игнорировать то, что база работает лучше. Это в любой момент может закончиться. И продолжайте работу. Мы ещё не закончили здесь.

— Есть, генерал, — послышался нестройный хор. Хакс вышел из лазерной и направился обратно в свой кабинет.

Экран датапада засветился. Обработка завершилась.

Крифф.

В своём самом смелом предложении Хакс тоже оказался прав. Что бы Рей не делала, появлялся ещё один побочный эффект. На критических температурах осциллятора угроза взрыва понижалась. Это было не прямое следствие, но результат совпадения решения для систем уравнений Эрсо и Сундстрёма-Хакса. Однако это не делало ситуацию проще.

Если Рей могла повысить эффективность «Старкиллера», то она же — возможно — оказывалась в силах парализовать работу базы. С одной стороны, сейчас она была ему полезна. С другой, вопрос союза с ней теперь становился ещё более критическим для Хакса.

Он становился таким и без новых данных.


	32. Четыре часа спустя, территория изгнанных племён

Потеплело настолько, что Рид сняла капюшон и, поводив головой из стороны в сторону, распустила свои прекрасные волосы. Гивэу почти сбросил шапку вслед за ней, но грозный взгляд остановил его.

Каким чудом он не свалился вчера в горячке после того, как Рид вытащила его из озера, он не знал. Однако продолжать рисковать он не хотел, и сегодня они оба с большой неохотой вышли из дома. Этому была не одна причина, но остальным они говорили в основном про страх заболеть.

С крыш начинала капать — и тут же замерзать — вода. Гивэу не видел сосулек очень давно, и они стали ещё одним знаком оттепели, которую все здесь ждали многие годы. Последняя была ещё до того, как он начал ухаживать за Рид. Да что там — задолго даже до того, как они оба родились.

Никто, на самом деле, не помнил, случались ли на самом деле. Рид однажды пошутила, что оттепель была ещё одной сказкой для детей, чтобы те вели себя хорошо. Теперь она стояла и смотрела по сторонам, точно так же, как и он.

Как и всё племя, до единого человека вышедшее на место сбора. Каждый раз, когда случалось что-то столь необычное, они поступали так. И всякий раз перед ними выступали шаманы, истолковывая происходившее, так или иначе.

Однако на этот раз Гивэу понял, что не может дать им если не права выступить, то уж точно первого слова. Он заговорил, чувствуя, что голос постепенно садился. Весь вечер Рид не отойдёт ни на шаг. Однако сейчас ему следовало выдвинуться вперёд:

— Посмотрите, — он не кричал, боясь, что голос вот-вот сорвётся, — посмотрите на это. Сейчас это не может случиться просто так.

— Действительно, — вышел из толпы один из щаманов. Как и все они, он был недостаточно силён, чтобы Первый Порядок им заинтересовался. И вместе с тем достаточно хорошо понимал бесполезность борьбы в те годы, чтобы не начать призывать народ на борьбу мгновенно. — Наш враг не дремлет. Они продолжают что-то делать с нашей планетой.

— Может, это не враг, — другой шаман, тот самый, что недавно примкнул к тем, кто решил сопротивляться, поднял руку вверх. Он давал Гивэу знак не вмешиваться. — Может, сама Сила благоволит нам?

— Почему бы ей нам благоволить? — прищурился первый.

— Мы решили сражаться за равновесие, — вот теперь точно наступила пора вмешаться, — как мы сражались долгие годы. Разве этого одного уже не достаточно?

— Я долго не понимал этого, — союзник Гивэу продолжил совсем тихо, сосредотачивая всё внимание на себе, — но для нас жизнь никогда не была ничем иным, кроме как борьбой. Мы покинули родину, потому что сражение в нашей крови. Однако мы можем быть не единственными, кому это известно. Я предостерегаю вас: не попадитесь в ловушку Первого Порядка. Они могут воспользоваться этим знаком, или нашим воодушевлением. Тем, кто желает бороться, следует вести себя осторожно. Другим — не выдавать их.

— А кто-то не желает бороться после того, как сама Сила встала на нашу сторону. Та, что пронизывает всё, та, что и есть всё? — усмехнулся Гивэу. — Что Первый Порядок со всем его могуществом против неё? Что была Бесконечная Империя?

Они не ответили. Те, кто уже шёл за ним, воодушевлённо смотрели на него. Шаман, споривший с ним, не стал повторять своё предостережение: он знал, что Гивэу будет осторожно. Те, кто кричал ему вернуть жену, прежде чем учить жить их, наверняка не верили своим глазам. Рид стояла рядом, светясь жизнью. Те, кто прежде отмалчивался в стороне, робко делали шаг вперёд.

Племя объединялось. И уже было не так важно, пойдут они в бой сейчас, или через сотню тысяч лет. В них вернулось стремление. Великий народ, давший когда-то отпор самой Бесконечной Империи, вернулся из мёртвых. О большем Гивэу не мог даже мечтать.

Хотя нет. Мог.

Если его дочь вернётся к ним, и если семья снова соберётся в ледяном жилище, он наконец обретёт счастье в этом мире, который сначала не мог оставить, потом стремился покинуть, а теперь — готовился защищать.

Что-то подсказывало ему, что очень скоро ему придётся это сделать.

Мир начинал меняться, и пустые надежды переставали быть пустыми.


	33. Восемь часов спустя, база «Старкиллер»

Рей села рядом, отложив посох в сторону и показывая тем самым, что по-прежнему не желала конфликта.

Хакс пульт управления ловушек оставил висеть на поясе, как и всегда, но в этот раз специально выложил из кармана служебный пистолет. У неё оставалась Сила, у него — несколько турелей. Свои намерения они продемонстрировали, однако за собственной безопасностью по-прежнему следили оба.

— Видела что-то подозрительное?

— Нет. Сегодня всё работает. Даже странно.

— Да, странно, — Хакс внимательно посмотрел на неё.

— Что? — Рей уже наверняка понимала, о чём именно он собирался говорить.

— Ты что-то сделала, — он старался говорить мягче, чтобы это не прозвучало как обвинение, — и всё, рядом с чем находятся кайберы, начало работать идеально. Ты можешь это как-то объяснить?

— Я, — она опустила глаза вниз, словно размышляя над тем, что именно сказать, — это не совсем я.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Хаксу всегда плохо давалось понимание Силы, того, с чем он никогда не имел возможности работать напрямую. И логика тех, кто ей пользовался, часто оставалась для него непонятной.

Однако пока что Рей удавалось этого избежать. Она постоянно показывала ему, что Сила, которую он прежде считал воплощением хаоса, могла приносить настоящие равновесие и покой. Хаксу было легко говорить с ней даже о том, что он осознавал не до конца. Возможно, и сейчас она сможет объяснить ему происходящее достаточно убедительно.

— Когда я медитирую здесь, — она говорила медленно, подбирая каждое слово. Она понимала, что сейчас требовалось терпение, — я чувствую все Земли Зари. И я хочу, чтобы им стало лучше.

— Лучше?

— Что страдало, то исцелится, — она пожала плечами. — И то, что живо, и то, что не жило никогда. Всё это часть Силы. А значит, я могу пытаться воздействовать на это через неё. Иногда получается, иногда нет. Я не знаю, от чего это зависит.

Будучи способной распространять энергию, опоясывающую весь мир, Рей делала это тогда, когда течения в этом своеобразном поле позволяли ей это делать. Не требовалось хорошо понимать Силу, чтобы увидеть: задача была непростая. Для удушения или ускорения реакции подобного наверняка не требовалось. Как и приложения очень значительных усилий воли. Потому что магистр Рен ни разу на памяти Хакса не получил ранение от единственного вражеского выстрела, а если Сноуку хотелось кого-то задушить, он, видимо, просто диктовал свои условия.

Рей вряд ли могла делать это в масштабах планеты. Однако если это было и в воле Силы, то она всего лишь выступала проводником.

Поэтому посох, а не меч.

Интересно, но всё же.

— Хорошо. Рей, я могу попросить тебя кое о чём?

— Да, — глаза её забегали из стороны в сторону. Она то ли не ждала, то ли боялась этого вопроса.

— Если ты решишь сделать что-то, что повлияет на базу, посоветуйся со мной. Хорошо?

— До сих пор не доверяешь, — она кивнула.

— Это сложный механизм, — возразил он. Дело действительно было не только в доверии.

— Сила это понимает, — она не унималась.

— Допустим. Но мне нужно знать, Рей. Я несу ответственность за всё тут. Я не сомневаюсь в Силе, — он осёкся. Сейчас был очень важный момент, — или в тебе.

— Я понимаю. Я буду говорить тебе.

Они нашли взаимопонимание. Он кивнул в знак благодарности.

Что-то было не так. Хакс огляделся. Что-то изменилось.

Он сидел ближе к Рей. Судя по тому, что она не отодвинулась сейчас, когда он специально нагнулся, не давая себе придвинуться ещё сильнее, она не возражала.

— А что, — только спросила, — так заметно?

— Да. Очень существенное улучшение по всем показателям.

— Я думала, такого не будет. Я учту, Армитаж, — проговорила она.

Теперь он заметил, как она подвинулась чуть ближе.

Он совершенно не возражал. Она оказалась ценным союзником. И здесь, в этом крохотном низком уголке вентиляционной шахты, вместе с ней, Хакс начинал чувствовать себя очень странно. Так, как не чувствовал уже многие годы.

И это чувство, следовало сказать, не было неприятным.

Он от этого успел отвыкнуть.


	34. Неделю спустя

Пронести сквозь вентиляцию две кружки с горячим напитком оказалось тяжелее, чем он ожидал. Однако годы, которые он потратил на совершенствование физической формы, просто чтобы уметь в одиночку давать отпор Брендолу и его дружкам, не прошли даром. Ему удалось.

Рей уже сидела, ожидая его.

— А, вот зачем ты спрашивал, что я чаще брала с вашей кухни, — она взяла кружку у него из рук и принюхалась. Осторожно отхлебнула. Потом ещё раз. И ещё. — Крифф, как же вкусно. Спасибо, Армитаж.

Он улыбнулся. Сейчас она почти ничем не отличалась от кого угодно в её возрасте. Хакс тоже бы обрадовался этой чашке, проживи он двенадцать лет в заточении и питайся по большей части объедками. И точно также с удовольствием бы пил каф, как она сейчас. Сейчас понимание того, что перед ним было существо, использующее энергию самого сильного поля галактики, отходило на задворки подсознания, хотя и не исчезало до конца. Рей оставалась обычной девушкой, которая сидела совсем рядом с ним, и с которой они могли поговорить так, как больше ни с кем не могли.

С самого начала Рей зря опасалась. Хакс не стал бы травить её. Однако он не мог не одобрить то, что она никогда не теряла бдительность: качество, которому не помешало бы научиться лучшим из них.

— Это каф обычно дают на звёздных разрушителях. Наш по сравнению с ним не такой хороший.

— Но это несправедливо, — возмутилась она между двумя глотками.

Идеализм. Не худший из недостатков, и уж точно не самый вредный.

— Это разумно. У нас слишком много людей, и на планете условия не такие жестокие.

— Но такое разделение жестоко само по себе.

— Возможно, — поэтому он предпочитал везде пить чай. Его любимый сорт, во всяком случае, было достаточно легко достать. — В любом случае, Рей, спасибо тебе за эту неделю.

Она незримо присутствовала в каждом секторе, функционирование которого Хакс пытался усовершенствовать в эти семь дней. И всякий раз шуршанием в микрофон направляла его к самому проблемному участку. В конце концов, им удалось исправить многое. В одиночку Хакс бы справился за две или три недели. Сейчас, когда его подгонял Сноук, такой результат был особенно важен.

— И тебе, — она чуть подняла уголки губ, в очередной раз отпивая каф. — Я пробегала мимо пищевого отсека, я видела отчёты.

— А. Это договор.

— То, что я делаю, тоже договор. Армитаж, это всё равно помощь моему народу.

Ему оставалось только пожать плечами, отпивая чай из кружки. Спорить не имело смысла. Оставалось только надеяться, что когда-нибудь эти поставки сыграют ему на руку.

— Раз мы заговорили, — он прижал колени к себе, внимательно посмотрев на Рей, тут же оторвавшуюся от кафа, — я знаю, как вы покинули родину, но как вы всё-таки поселились здесь?

— Как мы поселились здесь... — она наклонила голову. — Я хуже помню эту часть, но я постараюсь.

— Я не буду против, — он покачал головой и поднёс к губам кружку, готовясь слушать.

Его легендами о прошлом были ролики с выступлениями имперских полководцев. Настоящих сказаний ему никогда не читали. И хотя Рей иногда слишком сильно пыталась походить на стариков своего племени, история борьбы её народа всё равно привлекала его.

Долгий рассказ наконец подходил к завершению.


	35. 30 000 ДБЯ

_Вернулось племя из своего путешествия к берегам родины. Было у них много Летучих Рыб, да завели они их всех в одну. Приземлились они на самом юге нового мира, где солнце не заходило никогда. Поговорили-поговорили, да и решили закопать Летучую Рыбу, чтобы не нашла её никогда Бесконечная Империя._

_Шли-шли они далеко-далеко. Добрались они до места, где светило солнце всегда одинаково. Счастливы они тогда стали. Избавились они от всех своих проклятий. Не злились на них больше оставшиеся на родине. Не летели за ними больше раката. Узнали об этом Рытхэу и Изуннр, когда не почувствовали других Летучих Рыб. Обрело всё племя равновесие наконец._

_Добрались они до места, что искали. Основали там поселение и стали хозяевами._

_Занялась заря над ними._

_И назвали они это место в честь неё — Землями Зари._


	36. 34 ПБЯ

— Вот почему, — пусть и легенда, но теперь она наконец была собрана воедино. Хакс узнал ещё кое-что важное о народе своего союзника, и о самом союзнике.

— Это была их заря. Это должна быть наша заря, — Рей закончила свой рассказ.

— Я понимаю.

Хакс смотрел на неё. Её голос всё это время оставался спокойным, но тяжело было не увидеть, как сверкали её глаза. Похоже, эту историю рассказывали ей родители, и они оказались не в восторге от того, чем закончилась жизнь племени на этой планете.

Условия на экваторе Илума оказались для них слишком хорошими, и они потеряли желание развиваться, желание покорять, желание побеждать себя и идти вперёд. Поколение за поколением, без доступа к технологиям, они приходили в упадок. Первому Порядку оставалось только лишь устранить или сломать тех немногих, в ком борьба ещё оставалось.

У них это не получилось. Рей смотрела на Хакса, и он видел в этом взгляде огонь борьбы, угасший десятки тысяч лет тому назад в её далёких предках, но теперь вернувшийся.

Ничего удивительного, что именно в ней. У неё практически не было родителей: в шесть лет её попытались забрать, когда узнали, что она владеет Силой. Она росла во враждебном окружении, где каждое живое существо не просто могло выдать её Первому Порядку, а обязано было это сделать. Никого близкого у Рей не осталось. Единственным человеком, с которым она говорила, оказался злейший враг её племени.

Многое из этого Хаксу было знакомо. Где-то ему приходилось хуже, где-то — чуть лучше. Однако он хорошо её понимал. Как понимал и то, почему она под конец своего рассказа сидела ещё чуть ближе к нему. Или он к ней.

Они всё ещё не доверяли друг другу полностью. Но видеть друг друга — просто для того, чтобы поговорить: о «Старкиллере», об истории, о чашке кафа — они хотели. Хакс хотел, во всяком случае. Он слишком давно не оставался долго с достойным союзником. Рей, если он правильно понимал её вопросы, тоже.

Они хорошо сработались, и «Старкиллер» под их управлением постепенно начал преображаться.

— Армитаж, — спросила Рей, нарушая молчание, — а как ты определил, что я влияю на «Старкиллер»?

Настал его черёд рассказывать. Он не возражал.

— Насколько мне известно, кайбер очень стабилен, он не меняет своего состояния десятки тысяч лет, — начал он.

Рей кивнула. Знания шаманов, видимо, не противоречили его выводам.

— Только если на него не воздействовать Силой.

Она снова молча подтвердила его догадку.

— На всём «Старкиллере» есть много отсеков, так или иначе работающих благодаря энергии, получаемой нами из кайбера. Не только лазер. По совпадению, — она поднесла руку к подбородку, внимательно слушая его, — все они начинают работать лучше, а все отсеки вокруг показывают прежнюю эффективность. Точно в тот день, когда мы с тобой наконец собираем посох. Скажи, много ли у меня могло быть подозреваемых с самого начала?

— На «Старкиллер» мог кто-то пробраться. Вы могли упустить использующего Силу в собственных рядах. Я думаю, достаточно.

— Если бы хоть что-то из этого было правдой, мы бы сейчас с тобой искали этого человека вдвоём.

Он почти заподозрил её в том, что она провела кого-то самостоятельно. Но никаких попыток коммуникации с внешним миром отдел связи в этот день не перехватил. И ни один из датчиков движения не подал подозрительных сигналов. Возможность предательства с её стороны в этом конкретном случае Хакс исключил.

— Скорее всего. Хорошо, убедил, — усмехнулась она.

Раздалось еле слышное жужжание. В первый раз за всё это время Хакс увидел, что Рей по-настоящему не хотела прощаться. Это читалось в том, как она смотрела, как чуть нагнулась вперёд, как тяжело выдохнула.

Следовало признаться самому себе в том, что он с радостью бы сделал точно также.

— Нужно уходить, Рей.

— Конечно, — она взяла в руку посох и отошла на несколько шагов, скрываясь в тени. — До следующей встречи, Армитаж?

— До встречи, Рей, — он медленным движением поднял пистолет и, убедившись, что она отошла достаточно далеко, пошёл к себе в каюту.

Он всё ещё не доверял ей до конца. Однако он не доверял до конца никому, никогда прежде. Кроме самого себя. А из всех существ в этом мире, кому он не доверял, меньше всего он не доверял именно ей.

«Старкиллер», их общую тайну.

В какой-то степени, раз уж он сюда вообще приходил, даже свою жизнь.

Как и Рей — ему.

Они не просто сработались. Похоже, они действительно, насколько это было возможно для них, стали союзниками.

Как и всегда, Хакс достиг своей цели. Быть может — даже чего-то гораздо большего.

Время подумать об этом настанет. Пока же ему нужно было отдохнуть. Иначе всё пойдёт насмарку.

Этого Хакс допустить не мог.

Его борьба не оборвётся, как оборвалась борьба народа Рей. Он доведёт это до конца.

Они доведут это до конца. Вместе.


	37. Четыре дня спустя

Хакс шёл быстро. Она услышала, что он приближался, за несколько поворотов. Совершенно на него, обычно чуть ли не кравшегося, не похоже. Что-то произошло.

Рей взяла посох в руки. Она никогда не знала, что именно у него было на уме. Ей не верилось, что он или злился на неё, или всё-таки решил арестовать. Иначе бы сработала ловушка. Не говоря уже о том, что она не видела ни единой причины для него делать это сейчас.

Если бы видела, то убежала отсюда прямо сейчас. За посох она схватилась только на тот случай, если Хакс решил вести себя непредсказуемо.

Хакс. Она уже давно называла его Армитажем, но в мыслях до сих пор не могла избавиться от голоизображений, которые то и дело появлялись перед штурмовиками и офицерами на базе, и в которых он жёстко приказывал исправить допущенные ошибки. Не говоря уже о той неделе, когда он следовал за ней по пятам.

В шесть лет она не чувствовала себя в такой опасности, как тогда.

Уже позже, когда Хакс показался перед ней лично, страх ушёл. Рядом с ней, здесь, он превращался в обычного человека. Наверняка опасавшегося Силы, любившего дом Рей, помогавшего ей самой — хотя она понимала, что это продолжалось, пока их интересы не расходились слишком далеко. Она другого и не ждала.

Вместе с тем, с ней он оставался таким же, каким бы был с кем угодно на её месте. Хакс всегда — она чувствовала это — носил маску, не открывая ни своих истинных намерений, ни своих истинных чувств. Рей это принимала. В этом мире, искажённом теперь Первым Порядком, ни у кого не было права на искренность до конца, даже у тех, кто всё это затеял. И всё же ей казалось, что иногда Хакс показывал ей себя настоящего. Тихо подсказывая, как лучше припаять одну деталь к другой, двигаясь ближе, не обращая внимания на то, что она придвинулась к нему.

Сейчас появилось что-то совершенно новое. Гнев.

Когда Хакс показался из-за поворота, его осанка оставалась столь же ровной, как и обычно, лицо бледным, только глаза и сила, с которой он опускал ногу на каждом шаге, выдавали его истинное настроение.

Не говоря ни слова, он сел рядом с ней и шумно выдохнул. Через секунду его глаза смотрели бесчувственно, как и всегда. Порыв схлынул.

— Что-то произошло? — тихо спросила она.

— Я скоро улечу отсюда, — проговорил он, смотря будто в пустоту.

Она только привыкла к тому, что он находился рядом. С её народом только сейчас начали обращаться так, как это следовало делать с самого начала. Ещё бы их освободили и дали жить спокойно: впрочем, она верила, что рано или поздно убедила бы Хакса сделать и это. И вот теперь всё менялось. Опять.

— Почему?

— Меня отправили на один из наших кораблей, — она задавала этот вопрос не ему, но он всё равно ответил. — Тот, кто не давал всё это время освободить твой народ.

Она почувствовала, как сжимаются кулаки. Она понимала, что говорил Хакс это в том числе и ради привлечения её на свою сторону. Сам он тоже не слишком стремился освобождать её людей. И не должен был, наверное. Убеждать его в том, что племя заслуживало свободы, следовало самой Рей.

Возможно, она даже добивалась успехов.

У них уже появился общий враг.

Положив посох рядом с пистолетом, который Хакс только сейчас выложил на металлический пол, Рей подвинулась чуть ближе к нему, садясь почти плечом к плечу.

— Что ему нужно от тебя? — не понимая, спросила она.

— От нас всех, — он покачал головой. — Крифф. Мы вот-вот начнём поход, — он почти выплёвывал каждое слово. — А он решил погнаться за каким-то стариком.

— Каким-то стариком? — это действительно звучало странно.

— Да.

— Чем же этот старик такой особенный?

— Он последний из джедаев.

— Джедаев? — это слово явно что-то значило.

— Орден использующих Силу. Чем-то похожи на ваших шаманов.

— Они ваши враги?

— Не мои. Того, кто не даёт освободить твой народ. Я не вижу смысла преследовать их.

— А почему он последний?

— Один из его учеников убил всех остальных и перешёл к нам. Я пытался узнать больше, но они очень многое скрывают.

— И этот старик ничего не сделал, чтобы остановить его?

— Мне это неизвестно, — Хакс всё ещё смотрел куда-то вдаль. — Но теперь он наша главная цель.

— Это странно, — Рей не понимала.

— Не совсем, — проговорил он почти задумчиво. — Когда-то давно этот старик был превосходным солдатом. Он многое сделал, чтобы его сторона победила в предыдущей войне. И многие в галактике до сих пор об этом помнят.

— А, — кивнула она. Сейчас смысла в преследовании действительно становилось больше.

— Но он старик, и он сейчас слаб. Он не в силах помешать нам победить, а они бросают столько сил на его поимку, — Хакс сжал кулаки. — В момент, когда здесь всё готово.

Рей оставалось только кивнуть.

— Они ищут в этом борьбу, Армитаж, как Бесконечная Империя искала в наших шаманах. В этом нет ничего необычного.

— Но они лишают борьбы нас, — его глаза вновь засверкали недовольством.

Она видела, как разгоралось в нём желание сражаться. Рей помнила, как мама говорила о чём-то таком, как пыталась убедить их племя восстать, или хотя бы с боем сбежать со «Старкиллера».

Маме так это и не удалось. Она горела в одиночестве. Папа считал по-другому, люди вокруг вечно смотрели на них как-то странно, сама же Рей была тогда слишком мала, чтобы поддержать хоть кого-то из них осознанно.

Интересно, мама до сих пор призывала остальных взбунтоваться?

Если они от неё не избавились. Сила, этого не должно было случиться. Потому что если так, то...

Она посмотрела на Хакса. Нет. Обвинять его в том, чего он — она надеялась — не совершал, она не имела никакого права. К тому же, её родители не были шаманами, а Первый Порядок после того, как согнал их всех на полюс, не трогал никого, кроме шаманов и тех, кто мог ими стать. Так она понимала из разговоров штурмовиков, во всяком случае.

Однако она всё же захотела уточнить.

— Армитаж, — тихо произнесла она, чувствуя, как дрожит голос, — можно тебя спросить?

— Да, — он оставался настолько спокоен, насколько мог быть в ситуации, в которой оказался.

— Ты не знаешь, что произошло с моими родителями?

— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Я всегда больше думал о базе, чем о всей планете. У меня даже твоего имени не было. Если даже с ними что-то случилось, то мне это неизвестно. Я не отдавал приказов о казни кого-то из твоего племени, — она пристально смотрела на него, пытаясь понять, говорил ли он правду. — В этом не было никакой нужды, Рей.

— Что-то всё равно случилось.

— Возможно, твоё исчезновение как-то повлияло на них. Я не знаю, Рей. Конечно, — он усмехнулся, — если бы я лично отдал команду расстрелять их сразу после того, как ты сбежала, мне бы было невыгодно тебе говорить об этом. Но я думаю, — Хакс повёл плечами, — что рано или поздно ты доберёшься до информации о них, и узнаешь, солгал я тебе, или нет.

— Я поняла, — она опустила голову, смотря в пол. Ей хотелось думать, что Хакс действительно не солгал, и хотелось доверять ему. Хотя бы потому, что больше ей доверять сейчас было некому.

— Возможно, когда ты их найдёшь, тебя ждёт разочарование, — тяжело выдохнул он.

Это было что-то очень личное. Она слышала боль в его голосе. Но в первую очередь всё равно возразила.

— Нет. Не ждёт, — она вернётся домой, и папа всё также будет рад помочь ей, отведя к шаману, а мама поведёт всё племя в бой. — Если ты мне не солгал.

— Может, и не ждёт.

Он смотрел вверх, о чём-то думая. Он выглядел расстроено. Похоже, Рей задела его за больное.

Крифф. Она не хотела этого.

Она осторожно подняла левую руку и мягко спросила:

— Армитаж?

— Да? — он развернулся к ней. Его глаза по-прежнему почти ничего не выражали. Лёгкая грусть ей, наверное, мерещилась. Волосы чуть растрепались, но это от того, что он прислонился к стенке. Он не выдавал себя, однако она всё равно чувствовала что-то. Что именно, объяснить не могла самой себе. Через секунду Хакс понял, что она хотела сделать, и произнёс: — Можете, — она положила ладонь ему на плечо, и он добавил, смотря прямо на Рей: — Надеюсь, вы окажетесь правы.

Она вздохнула, и они замолчали. Хакс, отвернувшись, думал о чём-то своём. Рей, поворачивая головой по сторонам, размышляла о том, как будет искать родителей. Наверное, сначала она попробует получить доступ к базам данных. Наверное. Да, так будет лучше всего.

После разговоров с Хаксом она обычно сразу уходила спать в северные секторы. Теперь, в их прощальную беседу, ей не хотелось делать этого так быстро. Но хотя бы прикрыть глаза всё ещё хотелось. День выдался не самым простым.

Она подвинулась чуть ближе к нему, почти коснулась головой плеча и спросила:

— Армитаж, я могу?

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть? — он спрашивал мягко, необычно для самого себя.

— Немного.

Несколько мгновений он молчал, но потом всё же кивнул. Она положила голову ему на плечо, опираясь на него и прижимаясь к стенке позади. Слева слышалось мерное дыхание. Рей следила за ним, постепенно погружаясь в дрёму. Пятнадцать, шестнадцать...

— Рей. Рей! — её разбудил его голос. Датапад ещё не завибрировал. Странно. Что-то произошло?

— Я здесь, — протирая глаза, она попыталась — и не нашла в себе силы воли на то, чтобы приподняться. Хакс тоже не спешил отстраняться. Значит, не возражал.

— Я могу тебя попросить?

— О чём именно? — и всё-таки, нужно было сесть и развернуться, посмотрев на него.

— Проследить за базой, пока меня не будет.

Она моргнула. Если она хоть что-то знала о Хаксе, так это то, что своей базой он дорожил больше очень многих вещей в этом мире. Если он просил кого-то заботиться о базе, то наверняка очень сильно ему доверял. Более того, Рей была уверена в том, что не было вообще большего знака доверия Хакса, чем такая просьба.

Она не могла ему отказать. Присматривать за базой значило присматривать и за всем миром, за всеми Землями Зари.

— Конечно.

— Спасибо, — в первый раз за всё это время он произнёс благодарность.

Ещё одно доказательство того, что он стал очень сильно ценить её.

Сзади послышался шелест: он поднялся на ноги. Рей последовала его примеру. Ей было хорошо с ним, а несколько последних минут и вовсе принесли долгожданный покой. Однако если они не разойдутся сейчас, то прощание окажется гораздо более трагичным.

Рей ещё хотела найти родителей. Она не собиралась умирать так быстро.

Хакс, скорее всего, тоже, и ей будет неприятно, если она потеряет его. Она тоже стала его ценить гораздо сильнее, чем прежде.

— Что ж, — он вытянул руку вперёд, когда они оказались друг напротив друга.

Рей обняла его, утыкаясь носом в шею и чувствуя сбившееся дыхание. Он провёл второй рукой у неё по спине, едва ощутимо гладя, и тут же отпустил, делая шаг назад.

Только сейчас она поняла, что он предлагал только рукопожатие. Она смотрела на него, замершего, и неожиданно для себя осознавала, что ощущала сильную исходившую от него эмоцию. Очень сильную. В первый раз за всё время их знакомства. Хакс был растерян, и эта растерянность скрывала всё остальное, что происходило у него в голове сейчас.

Рей смотрела на него и не могла отделаться от чувства, как что-то изменилось. Хакс смотрел на неё, и она понимала, что не она одна это чувство испытывала.

— Ладно, — она подобрала посох. Чуть не выронив его из рук, подхватила, прижала к себе и попятилась назад. — Ты скоро вернёшься?

— Да, — проговорил он, поправляя форму и убирая бластер, — не так скоро, но, — он выдохнул, — я постараюсь.

— Я, — она хотела сказать, что будет ждать его, но слова застряли в горле. — Я прослежу за базой.

— Проследи, — он заговорил чуть громче, когда она скрылась за поворотом, поднимая свободную руку, чтобы махнуть ему издалека. Краем глаза она увидела, как он сделал шаг вперёд, и тут же развернулся, быстрым шагом направляясь в свою каюту.

Неловко получилось.

Рей выдохнула и повела головой из стороны в сторону, отгоняя эти мысли. Сейчас ей следовало сосредоточиться на том, чтобы добраться до нужного места как можно быстрее.

Иначе всё это будет впустую, и они снова станут врагами. Этого она теперь допустить не могла.

Но всё-таки, почему она обняла его? Человека, который охотился на неё, который упорно отказывался освободить? Почему она подумала, что генерал Хакс вообще предложит кому-то его обнять?

Потому что она думала не про него. Она думала про Армитажа, помогавшего и доверявшего ей.

Армитажа, с которым теперь она попрощалась, даже не зная, насколько именно.

Тяжело выдохнув, она ускорила шаг.


	38. Пять недель спустя, территория изгнанных племён

— Вот наша единственная надежда, — заговорила Рид, указывая на холм, который уже начали раскапывать.

Когда на Землях Зари потеплело, они отложили свою встречу у Летучей Рыбы, решив то ли воспользоваться даром Силы, то ли уберечься от решившего их выманить Первого Порядка. Тем более, что их неизвестный благодетель, получивший в последние несколько месяцев высокий пост на базе, как раз на той неделе отправил им очередной конвой с несколькими десятками больших ящиков еды. Нужно было успеть сделать запасы, пока они не начали полноценную войну. Потом их кормить не станет уже никто.

— Что это? — спросил кто-то из толпы.

— Это то. на чём наши предки прилетели сюда. Идеально сохранившаяся, по-прежнему работающая Летучая Рыба. Не такая совершенная, как те, на которых летают наши враги.

— Но наши враги, — поддержал её Гивэу, — не чета нам. Мы будем равны в этом бою.

Раздался одобрительный ропот. Рид взяла Гивэу под руку и отвела чуть в сторону.

— Как думаешь, — спросил он, — мы сможем её найти?

Она не успела ответить.

Мир погрузился в красные и белые тона. Они обернулись, смотря в ту сторону, где был экватор планеты, откуда когда-то пришли из их предки.

Колоссальный луч ослепляющего света выбивался прямо из земли, красным столбом разрывая всё небо надвое. Подул ветер страшной силы, сбивавший с ног.

— Держитесь! — Рид рухнула на землю, и Гивэу понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы последовать за ней. Они вжались в толстый слой снега под ними, когда пришла ударная волна.

Она была слабой, но первые несколько секуд Гивэу всё равно думал, что его сейчас подбросит в воздух и понесёт за многие километры вместе с Рид, всем племенем и даже Летучей Рыбой. Так бесславно закончится их поход.

Однако всё быстро стихло. Небо вновь приобрело свой прежний, светло-голубой цвет, и даже облака остались на своём месте. Только где-то далеко в небе загорелся красный огонёк.

Не белый, как обычно. И не поздно вечером, а рано утром.

Рассветная заря, созданная руками тех, кто захватил эту землю. Повсюду раздавался шёпот, и каждый спрашивал, что именно с ними случилось. Какую мощь освободил Первый Порядок.

Гивэу не знал.

Знал он только одно. Их мир, десятки тысяч лет остававшийся прежним, снова безвозвратно поменялся. Им следовало действовать. Наступала пора сражения, которого они так долго избегали.

Старые времена подходили к концу. И им всем придётся постараться, чтобы новые вообще настали.

Рид, поднявшись, крикнула:

— Все к Летучей Рыбе. Нужно освободить её, прежде чем они снова решат с нами сразиться. Скорее, вы сами видели, на что они способны! Нам нужно ударить по ним первыми!

Племя устремилось вперёд. Гивэу встал рядом с ней. Взявшись за руки, они пошли к Летучей Рыбе. Как они давно мечтали это сделать. В точности за тем, за чем всегда хотели.

Сразиться с Первым Порядком за свою дочь.

И победить.


	39. База «Старкиллер»

От рёва динамиков было не скрыться даже в самых дальних уголках базы, но Рей и не стремилась. Впервые за долгое время она получила возможность услышать Хакса.

— ... созданное вашими усилиями оружие, эта самая база, сметёт ненавистный Сенат, его бесценный флот, оставшиеся системы признают власть Первого Порядка и запомнят этот день, как последний день Новой Республики. Огонь!

Рей разрывало напополам.

Она видела в глазах Хакса хорошо знакомое ей желание борьбы и справедливости. Он призывал сражаться против режима, который оказался не способен поддерживать мир и спокойствие в своих собственных системах, пытался разжечь огонь схватки в сердцах своих солдат. Она ничего не могла поделать с тем, что это было ей близко.

И вместе с тем, с каждым следующим словом она понимала, что именно он хотел сделать с этим самым режимом. Не убедить народ Галактики в бесполезности существования такого государства и необходимости смены правления, но уничтожить дотла, лишить возможности выбора, навязав правильный, по его мнению, выход. Прервать многие и многие жизни, чтобы другие остались жить в лучшем мире. Покорить всех. И только тогда устроить всем счастливую жизнь.

Первый Порядок — эта мысль пришла к ней совершенно неожиданно — становился новой Бесконечной Империей. Владевшая невероятно мощным оружием сила, зародившаяся неизвестно где в Тёмном море космоса, мгновенно при помощи этого оружия начинала захватывать власть, вгоняя в ужас разумных существ на тысячи систем вокруг, вынуждая тех, кто сопротивлялся ей, браться за оружие. И в этом бою они постепенно начинали походить на неё.

Вот в чём был главный урок мифов исхода. Вот почему сюда, к Землям Зари, бежали только воины и шаманы. Это они столкнулись с врагом, и это они, одолев его, приобрели некоторые его качества. Схватившись с Бесконечной Империей, они узнали её борьбу. Как сейчас в столкновении с Первым Порядком они снова услышали зов схватки за свободу. Как Рей и Хакс, столкнувшись, начали влиять друг на друга и вместе вспоминать, что значило желание битвы. У них оказалось гораздо больше общего, чем Рей полагала с самого начала.

Она коснулась микрофона, решив позвать его и доложить о состоянии базы. Однако в ответ раздавалось одно лишь молчание. Что-то пошло не так. Если бы она после этой речи оказалась ему не нужна, и он захотел от неё избавиться, он бы действовал гораздо хитрее. Нет. Что-то определённо случилось. Ей хотелось понять, что именно. Однако пока что никакой возможности сделать это не было. Тяжело выдохнув, она села и, закрыв глаза, коснулась Силы. Все Земли Зари предстали перед ней, и она всё ярче ощущала себя, как их часть.

Вспыхнул огонёк. Далеко отсюда, на южном полюсе, больше сотни душ загорелось желанием вступить в схватку. Её племя готовилось к бою, и в их сердцах, она чувствовала это даже отсюда, чуть ли не впервые за всю её жизнь, с тех самых пор, как её похитили, вспыхнула надежда. Бесконечная Империя вернулась, но вместе с ней вернулись и те, кому предстояло ей противодействовать. Народ Зари. Её народ. Рей почувствовала радость, за которой пришёл прилив сил. Она не пыталась удержать его, но передавала дальше, растворяясь в этом мире. Всё сильнее соединяясь с Силой. Рей оказалась совершенно не готова к тому, что случилось в следующую секунду.

На короткий миг исчезло всё. Померкли краски перед глазами, звуки базы утихли, мир словно исчез. Затем пришёл гул в ушах. Сразу после него что-то вспыхнуло. Рей прижало к стене, сокрушив за несколько мгновений. Миллиарды душ вдруг заголосили в едином порыве. Хор ужаса вскрикнул — и тут же затих, оставляя после себя бездну боли, вцепившуюся в Рей мёртвой хваткой. Ей стало тяжело дышать, она коснулась ладонями горла, но ничего не помогало.

Вот что Хакс сотворил на самом деле. Разрушение, равных которому не было в истории галактики. Рей почувствовала, как её охватывает гнев. На Хакса — и на саму себя.

Она не знала, что он применит базу так. Она не думала, что такое было вообще возможно: все предыдущие выстрелы в лучшем случае расщепляли камни, летавшие в Тёмном море не так уж далеко от Земель Зари. Теперь же Рей оказалась не в силах охватить разумом то количество жертв, которое он только что принёс ради, как ему казалось, общего благоденствия. Никакого общего благоденствия после такого быть не могло.

Он втянул её в это. Она сама решила поддержать его.

Хакс отдал приказ, Хакс решил построить это чудовище, распотрошив её дом. Но без неё он бы мог и не достичь своей цели так быстро. Она знала, чем был Первый Порядок, и она пошла на сделку с ними. С Хаксом лично. Часть вины лежала на ней.

Первым порывом было начать разрушать всё вокруг. Но это, она понимала, приведёт только к большему количеству боли и смертей. Она не могла так поступить. Сегодня в том числе на её совести уже оказалось столько крови, что хватит на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Нет. Она не уподобится Хаксу. Не говоря уже о том, что если она сейчас начнёт пользоваться Силой, то навредит и своему племени. Этого Рей допустить уж точно не могла.

Хакс по-прежнему не выходил на связь. Хорошо. Ему сейчас лучше держаться от неё подальше. И он действительно делал это: после речи он двинулся к другому концу базы. Среди сотен тысяч людей, сновавших туда-сюда в металлическом нутре Земель Зари, Рей опознавала его безошибочно. Они слишком много времени провели рядом.

Она слишком к нему привыкла, слишком привязалась. Она хотела желать его смерти за то, что он сделал, но не могла. Бессильная, она следила за ним, стараясь успокоиться.

В ту же секунду она почувствовала, как на него надвигается тьма. Кто-то могущественный, кто-то очень похожий на Рытхэу из древних легенд, появился совсем рядом с Хаксом. Рей тут же сорвалась с места и, схватив посох, побежала прочь. Тёмное присутствие будто устремилось за ней в Силе, ещё не заметив её, но уже почувствовав что-то неладное. Однако оно не знало базу так же хорошо, как она. Она переместилась на несколько отсеков к юго-западу, устремляясь к центру базы. Вокруг почти кричали кайбер-кристаллы, и их голоса заглушали её шаги. Она долгое время помогала им, когда следила за базой в отсутствие Хакса, и вот теперь они платили ей за это, укрывая от преследователя. Он отстал. Рей выдохнула — и вновь погрузилась в Силу.

Ударная волна уже давно схлынула, и теперь Рей могла снова ощутить Земли Зари, по-прежнему спокойные. Она погрузилась в созерцание этого спокойствия, растворяясь в нём, как растворялась последние двенадцать лет.

Она успокаивалась и забывалась, стараясь хотя бы оградить себя от боли, если уж не в её власти оказалось закрыть рану в Силе.

Рану, которую нанесла и она тоже.


	40. Семь часов спустя

Вокруг завыли сирены. Раздался прежде незнакомый ей голос:

— Тревога! Проникновение на базу! Тревога! База под атакой! Тревога! Срочно активировать щит! Тревога! Всему персоналу базы! Тревога!.. — и сообщение начало повторяться.

Рей вышла из медитации, будучи не в силах поддерживать собственное спокойствие в воцарившемся на базе шуме.

Она ощутила небольшую, совершенно чужеродно двигавшуюся в воздухе группу разумных существ, приземлившихся неподалёку от базы, достаточно давно. Но долгое время она думала, что это были солдаты Первого Порядка, пострадавшие в столкновении с кем-то, и оттого следовавшие непривычным маршрутом. Когда они проникли на саму базу, ей показалось, что её изначальные подозрения подтвердились. Когда они двинулись по очень странному для рядовых штурмовиков маршруту, Рей начала беспокоиться.

Теперь же она поняла, что делать это следовало с самого начала. База была под атакой. Вся защита пала за несколько минут. Это не могло быть случайностью, тем более — неполадкой. И Рей, и Хакс сделали слишком многое, чтобы хоть один из этих сценариев сработал. Нет. Проблема оказалась в другом.

Им помог кто-то изнутри. Но кто?

Себя Рей из подозреваемых исключала первую. Просто потому, что последние несколько часов она находилась в таком состоянии, что не смогла бы с места сдвинуться, не говоря уже о снятии щита.

Это не был Хакс. Он слишком сильно любил свою базу, слишком оберегал её, чтобы хоть кого-то враждебного пустить на неё. Рей всего лишь позаимствовала кайбер-кристалл, когда на неё открыли полномасштабную охоту. А сейчас на Землях Зари начиналась война. Здесь её мог развязать кто угодно, но только не Хакс.

Тьма, всё ещё перемещавшаяся по базе, вызывала у Рей сомнения. Однако совершенно точно находилась рядом с Хаксом, и, учитывая то, что он по-прежнему оставался жив, была с ним на одной стороне. Если кто-то хотел справиться со «Старкиллером», то ему точно пришлось бы пройти через труп Хакса. Тьма убивать пока что явно не спешила.

Был кто-то ещё. И этот кто-то впустил врага не просто на базу «Старкиллер», но на Земли Зари. На её землю и на землю её народа. Рей достаточно долго присматривала за оружием, чтобы успеть понять: оно не было неуничтожимым. Проблема заключалась в том, что быстро — а маленькая группа разумных существ на этой базе могла делать что-то только очень быстро — избавиться от базы значило ещё и быстро избавиться от планеты. Если они, конечно, не придумали что-то ещё.

Рей не имела права полагаться на их добрую волю или разум.

Сегодня больше никто не должен был умереть. Ни в коем случае. Здесь ли, на другом ли конце Галактики. Она собиралась приложить для этого все возможные усилия.

Она приблизительно понимала, куда они двигались. Она бросилась наперерез.

Система вентиляции позволит ей оказаться там достаточно быстро.

Рей старалась двигаться как можно тише. Если она сейчас отвлечёт штурмовиков на своё собственное появление, то у появившихся на базе останется больше шансов на успех.

Они наверняка пришли сюда из-за приказа Хакса. Они пришли сюда, чтобы «Старкиллер» больше не сделал ни одного выстрела.

Рей не просто не могла их осуждать: она считала их цель вполне справедливой. Как, в какой-то степени, справедливой для неё оставалась и цель Хакса. Однако всё же необходимость постоянной борьбы, которую вели Рей и Хакс, не требовала смертей. Напротив, борьба заключалась в стремлении жить.

Сейчас, впрочем, дело было не в убеждениях, а в методах. «Старкиллер» больше не сделает ни единого выстрела, она за этим проследит. Однако допустить, что Земли Зари будут уничтожены, она тоже не могла. Она не пожертвует своим племенем и своими родителями. Она сделает так, чтобы ей не пришлось ими жертвовать. Ими — и собой. Она не собиралась покидать этот мир. Она будет биться за него до последней капли крови.

За него — и, теперь, за всю жизнь в этой Галактике. Так теперь определялась её борьба. Извечная борьба против тех, кто хотел уничтожить её народ, и против Бесконечной Империи.

Рей жалела лишь о том, что не успела остановить Хакса, прежде чем он сделал то, что сделал.

Теперь ей предстояло удержать от той же ошибки, что совершили они, придав базе такую разрушительную эффективность, других людей. И Рей была настроена это сделать. Она двигалась к осциллятору, срезая путь при малейшей возможности. Чем ближе она подходила, тем больше вокруг становилось штурмовиков. Аккумулятор болтался на поясе, задерживая её, а посох приходилось держать у пояса, чтобы случайным звуком удара не привлечь внимание к себе.

Вентиляционное отверстие осциллятора находилось очень высоко, и Рей пришлось вылезти в ближайшем коридоре, чтобы не тратить лишние силы на прыжок и приземление. Стоявший к ней спиной штурмовик получил удар по голове и быстро обмяк. Второго, едва успевшего среагировать, она повалила на пол и, навалившись, закрыла визуальный сенсор его костюма одной рукой, второй вцепившись в шею. Он пытался сопротивляться, но это было бесполезно. Осторожно применив Силу, Рей перекрыла ему воздух на несколько секунд, и он — или она, разглядывать под шлемом не стал бы никто, — быстро потерял сознание. Выйдя в коридор, Рей быстро прошла сквозь дверь, ведущую к осциллятору. Кто-то попытался её окликнуть, но она лишь подняла руку вверх, давая сигнал замолчать, как было положена офицерам того ранга, форму которого она носила. Во второй раз её уже не позвали. Превосходно.

Она вошла в шахту осциллятора, относительно прохладную, несмотря на то, что через неё недавно прошло колоссальное количество энергии. Поправки, которые Хакс внёс в конструкцию, Сделали своё дело.

В том числе благодаря Рей. Она тяжело выдохнула. Может, она винила себя зря: в конце концов, приказ отдала не она, решение о постройке базы приняла не она, заботилась она в первую очередь о Землях Зари. Однако до конца её дней все смерти сегодня будут и на её совести тоже.

С противоположного конца дверь открылась с лёгким шипением: похоже, её только что взломали. Рей перехватила посох поудобнее и вышла навстречу тем, кто осмелился вторгнуться на землю её племени.

— Стойте, я прошу вас, — она заговорила громко, но при этом спокойно, разводя руки в стороны, чтобы показать: её намерения по отношению к ним были мирными.

Странная компания. Одного из них она не знала. Крупное волосатое существо высотой в полтора её роста, если не больше, державшее в руках арбалет. Оно излучало боль. Оно только что кого-то потеряло. Кого-то очень близкого.

Рядом с ним был обычный человек, и его она несколько раз видела. Он работал на «Старкиллере» раньше. Кажется, в санитарно-техническом, или чём-то в этом духе. Вот кто, наверное, указал им путь сюда. Однако вряд ли у него были коды достаточно высокого уровня, чтобы снять щит. Нет. Кто-то ещё поучаствовал в этом. Оставался вопрос, кто именно.

— Кто ты такая? — он поднял бластер и наставил на неё.

Она не шелохнулась. Она успеет уклониться от выстрела, но если покажет сейчас слабость или хоть малейшее стремление сразиться, то проиграют все.

— Меня зовут Рей. Я слежу за этим местом, — она оставалась на месте. — Как зовут вас?

— Это не имеет значения. Отойди в сторону, — в таком характерном для бывшего штурмовика жесте он почти приказал ей подвинуться.

Она не собиралась этого делать.

— Зачем вам идти туда? — она не повышала голос. Сейчас это было бы смертельно.

— Ты не знаешь, что это за место?

Боль погибших миллиардов всё ещё доносилась до неё за многие световые годы.

— Я достаточно хорошо знаю, что это за место. Но почему вы сюда пришли?

— Его нужно уничтожить, — штурмовик начинал выходить из себя.

— Я не хотела бы этого.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы в галактике погибло ещё больше людей? — он едва заметно пошевелил пальцем. Он готовился стрелять.

Нет, нет, только не это. Она не хотела, чтобы всё заканчивалось так.

— Если вы уничтожите эту базу, — она усмехнулась, — в галактике погибнет ещё больше людей. На южном полюсе этой планеты, — Рей продолжила, видя, что он не ожидал такого возражения, — живёт моё племя. Вы уверены, что успеете найти их и эвакуировать до того, как здесь всё взорвётся?

— У нас нет выбора, — штурмовик оставался неумолим.

Она приготовилась ответить, когда дверь сзади лязгнула, и раздались быстрые шаги. Этот ритм был слишком знаком ей. Чуть оглянувшись, она увидела, что её подозрения оказались правдивы.

Хакс. Этого только не хватало.

Ненависть пронзила Силу вокруг. Штурмовик даже не пытался скрыть свои эмоции, бившие теперь по Рей с особенной жестокостью.

— Не стреляйте, — проговорила она, делая шаг назад и поднимая свободную руку. — Армитаж, стой, — она не могла обращаться к нему иначе. Она хотела, но сейчас не могла. — Они не пройдут дальше.

Ей не хотелось защищать его сейчас. Это чудовище, которое стало ей единственным близким человеком, мало того, что ударило ей в спину, открыв огонь по тем, кому она никогда не желала зла, с помощью оружия, которое она помогала ему починить, так ещё и отдало приказ о расстреле из «Старкиллера» всех тех несчастных, что до сих пор кричали в Силе. Тем самым оно привлекло этих двоих и тех их товарищей, которые сейчас были там, наверху. Рей чувствовала полномасштабное вторжение.

Однако без Хакса она не сможет уничтожить «Старкиллер», или изменить его так, что он больше не будет стрелять, а заодно — и привлекать тех, кто захочет уничтожить Земли Зари. Рей смогла установить на них равновесие. Хакс же управлял этим равновесием, командуя базой, не давая искусственному сердцу планеты, этой самой базе, погаснуть. Без хотя бы одного из них Земли Зари угаснут. Как бы ей тяжело сейчас не было это признавать.

Рей не позволит разрушить свой дом во второй раз.

Как и превращать в оружие.

Ей придётся убедить Хакса в том, что стрелять «Старкиллер» больше не будет. Убедить. Не навязать ему это решение, не сразиться с ним, если он откажется, а именно убедить. Любой ценой.

Но сначала ей придётся его спасти. Как бы ей самой не было больно это делать.

Никто из них не успел ничего сказать. Дверь позади разлетелась на клочки, и через несколько секунд вуки и штурмовик, едва успевшие обернуться, упали на пол. Рей увидела только маленькие порезы на ногах.

Им этого хватило.

А она оказалась между Хаксом и этим странным существом в шлеме, стоявшим прямо напротив неё с включённым красным световым мечом. И не обычным мечом, который она видела на чертежах, к которым отсылался Хакс, когда собирал посох, а мечом с гардой, представлявшей дополнительную угрозу.

Если бы Хакс появился сейчас, он бы мог выстрелить ей в спину и отвести от себе подозрения. Она бы даже его не осуждала за этот поступок. Мелкое предательство после бесчисленных миллиардов загубленных душ стало бы просто штрихом к портрету. Не говоря уже о том, что она и не ждала от него исполнения обязательств союзника в этом случае.

Однако он пришёл слишком рано. И теперь то, как она стояла, защищая его, выдавало всё. Игра в прятки закончилась. Настала пора расплаты для них обоих.

Они стояли на месте. Рей ощущала колебания, неуверенность в собственных действиях. Не от Хакса: тот застыл на месте, выжидая момент, когда сможет предпринять хоть что-то. Даже сейчас, в критической обстановке, он оставался верен себе. Это Рей могла оценить. А вот то существо, которое сейчас медленно двигалось в её сторону, сейчас словно зависло над пропастью, не решаясь ни сделать шаг, ни броситься вниз. Оно пыталось найти равновесие, но не могло.

Мощная волна отбросила её. Сущнство напротив закрылось в Силе. Теперь ей оставалось только молча смотреть на него. И ждать.

— Генерал Хакс, — наконец раздался его голос. Изменённый вокодером, совершенно механический, будто принадлежавший роботу. Почему ему понадобилось скрывать своё лицо, если он обладал таким могуществом? — вы предали Первый Порядок. Вы нарушили прямой приказ Верховного Лидера.

Она всё ещё не чувствовала никаких эмоций от них обоих. И не двигалась с места, оставаясь заслоном на пути у странного существа.

— Магистр Рен, — теперь она знала его имя, — я делал всё, чтобы мой проект показал наибольшую эффективность во благо Первого Порядка.

На секунду Рей почувствовала укол боли. Хакс использовал её.

Действительно, использовал. Как она использовала его. И это никак не влияло на то, что происходило в конце их встреч. Они оба прекрасно это понимали. Приняв это, Рей чуть успокоилась.

Сейчас было необходимо сохранять хладнокровие.

Она стояла всё на том же месте.

Опасность грозила им обоим.

— Это решит Верховный Лидер. Сейчас вы сдадитесь мне, — он чуть повернул голову, и Рей почувствовала, как тьма сосредотачивается вокруг неё. — Оба.

— Уходи, — чуть развернувшись, она перехватила посох и выступила вперёд. Если Рен думал, что у него одного был повод обвинять Хакса, он ошибался, — скорее — и тому сейчас лучше было не оставаться и рядом с ней.

Она чувствовала могущество, во много раз превосходящее её собственное. И если их Верховный Лидер был даже сильнее, чем Рен, то он залезет в его мысли. Потом в её мысли. Сравнит. Поймёт, как долго они работали вместе.

В лучшем случае их навеки запрут здесь, заставив удерживать созданное ими равновесие. В худшем — избавятся, как от ненужных инструментов. Они построили это оружие. Теперь в них не было никакой нужды.

Судя по тому, что Хакс или оставался на месте, или тихо уходил назад, выполняя её просьбу, он пришёл к точно такому же выводу.

Первый взмах светового меча заставил её сосредоточиться на противнике. Она отступила, приближаясь к четырём крупным стержням, которые, видимо, и были целью штурмовика и того покрытого шерстью существа, лежавших сейчас на полу и силящихся встать.

Как только Рей сосредоточилась на тьме, намеренной её или сломить, или уничтожить, она увидела, что схватка была не столь безнадёжной, какой показалась с самого начала. Её противник был измотан, а живот его кто-то прострелил. Если она правильно догадывалась, не обычным снарядом. Было похоже на работу того арбалета, который сейчас лежал на металлическом полу.

Однако противник, несмотря на ранение, по-прежнему представлял опасность. И она не могла отступать бесконечно долго, как ей хотелось бы. В этом случае он переключится на Армитажа, а у того средств защиты не было никаких.

Рей коснулась Силы, которую всё ещё сильно лихорадило от раны, что ей нанесли те смерти. Пробираясь сквозь хаотические течения, Рей черпала могущество из желания защитить. Она ходила по кругу, не нанося ударов, но и не давая поразить себя. Она продолжала изматывать своего противника, понимая, что в столкновении шансов у неё не оставалось.

Хакс держался позади. Теперь его закрывали ещё и стержни. Хорошо.

И в этот момент раздались выстрелы. Их общие противники открыли огонь по Рену, с большим трудом поднимаясь на ноги, опираясь на оборудование вокруг. Они делали это в отчаянной попытке задеть его, но он с лёгкостью отбил оба снаряда. У них почти не было шансов победить его в одиночку. Как и у неё. Но вместе...

Рей протянулась в Силе к кайбер-кристаллам, энергия которых обеспечивала работу защитных механизмов осциллятора. Она взмолилась, прося их привести в действие оружие. Но уже не ради гибели невинных, а ради защиты тех, чья кровь сегодня ещё могла не пролиться.

Несколько очередей сразу полетели в Рена. Не без труда он отбил их, продолжая двигаться вперёд. Первым ударом он пронзил плечо штурмовика, вторым — рассёк арбалет надвое. Он замахнулся мечом в третий раз.

Однако в этот раз она активировала щит, и электрические снаряды, напоминавшие миниатюрные молнии, пронзили Рена.

Он развернулся, направляясь прямо к ней. Он твёрдо решил покончить с ней. Даже сейчас, раненый, он представлял опасность. Рей продолжала просить кайберы вести огонь по нему. Хорошо, что эти орудия работали на них: с теми, которые Хакс установил в свою ловушку, такой трюк у неё совершить бы не получилось.

Однако и они не продержались долго. Рен удачно отбил несколько снарядов, обезвредив и турели, и электрические орудия. Он вновь атаковал её мечом. От первого удара она увернулась. После второго поняла, что он прижал её к одному из стержней осциллятора. Третьим он разрубил её посох надвое, уничтожая результат долгих недель работы. Четвёртым...

Четвёртого не случилось. Из-за спины Рена показался Хакс с пистолетом в руках. Он не успел ни сделать выстрел, ни ударить прикладом. Рен схватил его, поднимая вверх и сдавливая горло. Хакс поднёс руки к шее.

У Рей не было времени думать, как он успел обойти их, да ещё и почти незаметно к Рену подкрасться. Ей следовало действовать. Иначе это усилие Хакса будет стоить ему смерти или камеры в карцере. Равно как и ей. Она сделала шаг вперёд.

В эту секунду лазерный выстрел полетел в сторону Рена. Краем глаза она увидела, как штурмовик упал, теряя сознание, а из его рук вывалилась винтовка. Он тоже понимал, кто здесь был самым опасным противником для каждого из них.

Рен поймал заряд в воздухе. Рука, державшая световой меч, едва справлялась с двойной нагрузкой. А второй он помочь себе оказался не в силах. Потому что иначе выстрел скорее всего сделал бы Хакс. Сложив эти два обстоятельства, Рей поняла, что пришло время действовать. Она, что было сил, ударила Рена под коленом. Он согнулся, отпуская Хакса и отправляя заряд куда-то далеко вверх. Рей повалила Рена, терявшего силы с каждой следующей секундой. Схватила обеими руками за голову и начала бить ей о пол. Рей обрушивала всю боль, которую испытала сегодня.

Рен пытался сбросить её, но у него уже не хватало воли, чтобы призвать себе на помощь Силу, а ранения оказались слишком тяжёлыми. Он потерял сознание.

К ним подполз Хакс, неестественно побелевший после того, как его едва не задушили. Он снял с Рена шлем и поднёс к шее ладонь, проверяя пульс.

— Жив, — пробормотал он.

Рей бросила взгляд на растрёпанные волосы, на...

Сила закричала, предупреждая её об опасности. Краем глаза Рей заметила, как покрытое шерстью существо подняло винтовку штурмовика и прицелилось в них. Она схватила меч Рена и выставила его вперёд, сосредотачиваясь на выстреле, который вот-вот будет сделан.

Она никогда не делала ничего подобного. Но выбора у неё не было. Если это существо сейчас пробьётся сквозь последнюю линию обороны осциллятора, — саму Рей и Хакса — то Земли Зари обречены.

Сверкнула вспышка. Рей, почти полностью погрузившись в Силу, развернулась и ударила наотмашь, отправляя снаряд далеко в сторону.

В следующую секунду вокруг неё — и всех стержней — сформировалось защитное поле. Она обернулась. Хакс стоял, склонившись, над консолью управления. Его волосы окончательно растрепались. Рей никогда не видела, чтобы он тяжело дышал. Но сейчас у неё появилась такая возможность.

Ещё несколько выстрелов из винтовки, но ни один из них не смог пробить защитное поле. Существо, недовольно зарычав, подхватило штурмовика на руки и направилось прочь.

Всё закончилось.

Сзади раздались шаги. Хакс подошёл к ней.

— Ты хотела поговорить, — значит, он всё-таки услышал её после своей речи, но не смог ответить.

— Да, — она с большим трудом подавила в себе желание закричать на него сейчас. Применять Силу уже точно не хотелось. Тем более, что у них всё ещё был договор во благо Земель Зари, который она не смела нарушать.

— Я не мог ответить тебе, когда он находился рядом, — Хакс кивнул на лежавшего перед ними Рена. — Зачем ты звала, Рей?

Он точно видел, что она злилась на него. Однако он говорил спокойно и тихо, как будто всё оставалось по-прежнему.

В какой-то степени он не так уж далеко отошёл от истины.

— Эта база больше не будет стрелять, Армитаж.

Несколько мгновений молчания.

— Согласен, — спокойно отозвался он. — Осциллятор перегрелся.

— Армитаж, — он что, вот так легко собирался продолжить уничтожать миллиарды и миллиарды?

— В выстреле, — отрезал Хакс, перебивая её, — который мы сделали сегодня, был смысл. Во втором его нет. Если вообще, — он как будто размышлял вслух, — когда-то будет.

Она неуверенно кивнула, не продолжая спор. Сейчас они достигли согласия по самому важному из всех возможных пунктов. Больше никакой крови сегодня.

— Рей, — он заговорил мягче. Он хотел, чтобы она его сейчас выслушала. — Его, — он кивнул на Рена, едва дышавшего, — нужно забрать отсюда. Я позову людей. Тебе сейчас лучше уйти.

Не то чтобы она сильно хотела сейчас находиться с Хаксом в одном помещении долго.

— Пожалуй, — бросила она, разворачиваясь и направляясь обратно к ближайшему ходу в вентиляции, оставляя Хакса одного.

***

Когда дверь закрылась за Рей, он достал комм.

— Капитан, вы нужны мне сейчас. Точные координаты отправил. 

— В пути, генерал. 

Хакс прислонился к ограждению одного из стержней. Рен тяжело, но всё-таки дышал. Он будет жить. Сила поддержит его.

Самому Хаксу сейчас с большим трудом давалось любое движение. Рен едва не убил его, когда душил. Всё-таки применил Силу.

В той ситуации это было рационально. Хакс держал в руках пистолет и открыто демонстрировал желание выстрелить, оставив у себя в мыслях только образ мертвеца с отверстием от лазерного снаряда в груди. Реакция оказалось точно та, на которую был расчёт.

Убивать Рена не собирался никто: кроме, может, людей из Сопротивления.

Рей слишком сильно переживала выстрел из «Старкиллера». Тут Хакс сильно просчитался. Следовало подготовить её к пониманию того, что именно она помогала строить. Она ведь выросла здесь и наверняка никогда не задавалась этим вопросом. Теперь ему снова придётся добиваться союза с ней. Показать, что меньших жертв было не избежать, убедить, что он действовал, руководствуясь в первую очередь разумом.

Он не хотел править Галактикой, от которой остались одни руины. Новая Республика должна была уйти, и уйти быстро, чтобы остальные планеты сдались без боя, пока Сопротивление погибало в своей бессмысленной атаке на «Старкиллер». Но продолжать взрывать системы сейчас, когда бой превращался в ту же самую резню, к которой Хакс далеко не стремился, уже не было смысла.

Момент оказался упущен. И, что хуже всего, во всём его проекте, которым он так дорожил, обнаружилась критическая уязвимость.

— Генерал, — дверь открылась, и внутрь вошла Фазма.

Её броня, обычно сияющая, была в грязи.

Кажется, он догадался, как Сопротивление попало на базу.

— Капитан, — он показал на Рена, — магистр серьёзно ранен. Его нужно доставить в лазарет на «Превосходстве».

Фазму никогда не волновали ни Галактика, ни Первый Порядок. Она сражалась только за свою жизнь, и делала исключительно то, что было выгодно ей. Сейчас ей будет выгодно выслужиться в глазах Сноука и привезти Рена на «Превосходство» живым.

Оставлять того жить было не самым разумным поступком. Как только он придёт в себя, он незамедлительно сообщит всё и о Хаксе, и о Рей, и о том, что случилось здесь. Однако если его убить сейчас, то Сноук наверняка почувствует это сквозь Силу. Залезет Хаксу в голову, и тогда того уже ничто не спасёт. А с раненым Реном, летящим вместе с Фазмой, оставалось ещё некоторое время для размышления над тем, что делать дальше.

К тому же, Рен один раз Хакса спас, когда они вместе потерпели крушение по вине одного из друзей Брендола. Не то чтобы речь шла о долге жизни, которого так придерживались вуки, однако сейчас было выгодно отплатить ему тем же.

Выиграть хотя бы несколько дней. Понять, что делать дальше.

«Старкиллер» не показал должной эффективности и чуть не был разрушен. Хакс стал предателем организации, которую сам помогал создавать десятки лет. Все усилия в одну секунду свелись к абсолютному нулю.

Ничего. Ему не в первый раз приходилось сражаться в одиночку против превосходивших сил. Пулю себе в висок пока что он точно пускать не собирался. Он справится.

— А вы?

— Мне нужно позаботиться о базе.

Поверила ли она ему, было не так уж важно. Она осторожно взяла Рена на руки и понесла прочь.

— Генерал, — вновь затрещал комм, — говорит капитан Грэм, центр управления. Сопротивление отброшено.

Хорошая новость. Первая с тех пор, как им удалось уничтожить Новую Республику.

— Принял, Грэм. Приказ по базе: общая эвакуация.

— Генерал?

— База серьёзно повреждена, — и это было правдой. Температура в осцилляторе не спадала. — Устав требует, чтобы весь персонал покинул её.

— Да, генерал.

— Конец связи.

Взвыла сирена.

Хакс едва успел развернуться и направиться в центр управления, чтобы приступить к своему одиночному дежурству на базе, когда раздался писк комма:

— Генерал, а что будет с вами?

— Я останусь здесь, полковник, — он узнал Сундстрёма. Команда лазера, с которой он работал теснее всего, забеспокоилась. — И попытаюсь ликвидировать неполадки. Я не могу рисковать вами.

— Мы можем быть...

— Это приказ, полковник.

— Вас понял. Удачи, генерал.

Хакс отключил комм и продолжил идти к центру управления.

Их ему, возможно, удалось спасти.

Очень скоро им скажут, что он их предал. Однако это будет уже не так существенно. Эти солдаты и офицеры продолжат бороться за то, за что боролся он. Они станут будущим Первого Порядка, раз уж он не сумел этого сделать.

Возможно, кто-то из них примкнёт к нему, вернувшись на базу, когда всё откроется. Хакс не рассчитывал на это. Действовать всегда следовало, исходя из худшего сценария.

Худший сценарий значил то, что он оказался один. А цель оставалась всё такой же. Установить порядок — собственную власть — в Галактике любой — и при этом максимально низкой — ценой.

Разумные существа в системе Хосниана должны были отдать свою жизнь ради благополучия Галактики. К тому же, многие из них лично приложили руку к построению Новой Республики, не способной сделать ничего с хаосом, царившем как внутри, так и вокруг неё. Хакс не испытывал к ним ни сожаления, ни ненависти. Он видел их только как необходимую жертву.

Видел раньше.

Теперь, когда после выстрела «Старкиллера» борьба продолжилась, ему предстоит переосмыслить свою тактику. И, возможно, всё то, что он делал до этого.

Добравшись до опустевшего центра управления, он начал отслеживать процесс эвакуации. Тот уже почти завершился.

Они бы не успели, доберись Сопротивление до стержней осциллятора. Но в течение того часа, за который он попал в центр управления, все его бывшие подчинённые, почти три миллиона человек, погрузились на транспортники и покинули базу. Они наконец-то добились максимально возможной скорости.

Дождавшись, пока последний корабль взлетит из атмосферы, Хакс снова активировал генератор щита и оборвал связь с флотом Первого Порядка, инициировав один из протоколов, заготовленных на случай чрезвычайной ситуации.

На некоторое время он был в безопасности.

Только сейчас Хакс почувствовал усталость: двадцать семь часов, проведённых на ногах, давали о себе знать. Он прошёл к креслу командующего и, сев в него, закрыл глаза.


	41. Час спустя

Чья-то тень появилась совсем рядом. Рука коснулась плеча Хакса, скользнула к другому, гладя его спину. По этому жесту он мгновенно понял, кто именно оказался в центре управления. Рука поднялась чуть выше, холодными пальцами проводя по его шее, чуть надавливая, привлекая голову к боку Рей. Хакс ощущал её тепло даже сквозь плотную, мягкую рубашку офицерской формы. Он повернулся, осторожно прижимаясь. Рей обошла его, обнимая и укрывая от ударившего прямо в глаза света звезды, ещё не полностью поглощённой «Старкиллером». Он только тяжело дышал, почти не шевелясь и снова едва не проваливаясь в сон.

— Что будем делать теперь? — говорила она по-прежнему холодно. Хакс понимал, почему именно.

— Теперь, — он поднял голову, смотря на Рей снизу вверх, в первый раз с тех пор, как встретился с ней, — я по-настоящему владею этой базой и могу сдержать своё обещание. Нужно связаться с твоим племенем.

— Что ты теперь задумал? — она не отстранилась, даже не повысила тона.

— Не я. Я боюсь, что скоро мы окажемся в осаде.

— Из-за тебя.

— Из-за меня. Это сейчас не имеет значения.

Волосы на макушке взъерошило, когда она тяжело выдохнула. Посмотрела на него непроницаемым взглядом.

— Армитаж, это имеет значение для меня.

— Я понимаю, Рей. Но ты ведь не улетела с ними и не сбежала. Ты осталась со мной.

Она кивнула.

— Почему?

Несколько мгновений она молчала. Тяжёлый вопрос. Хакс не представлял, какой ответ на него дал бы сам.

— Я не смогла тебя оставить. Армитаж, — она пригладила его волосы, и блик солнца подсветил румянец на её лице. Только сейчас он заметил, что её глаза сильно покраснели. — Армитаж, то, что произошло сегодня... Я понимаю, почему ты это сделал, — объяснение обещало быть долгим. — И я не могу с тобой согласиться.

— Это твой выбор, — она была ценна для него ещё и тем, что мыслила чуть иначе. Думала о Силе гораздо больше, чем он. Её заботили методы куда больше, чем цель.

Когда она согласится с его решением открыть огонь по системе Хосниан, во всех будущих спорах они потеряют ещё один возможно правильный вариант решения проблемы.

Подходивший к концу день показал, что в одиночку никто не мог действовать безошибочно всё время.

— Я не дам тебе сделать это ещё раз, если это будет в моих силах. А это будет в моих силах, — она не угрожала. Она просто констатировала факт.

— Если это понадобится, я в любом случае попытаюсь это сделать. Рей, — он чуть поднял голову.

— Я этого не хотела бы. Я не хочу биться с тобой, — она провела пальцем по его щеке.

Она привязалась к нему.

— Я тоже, — Рей была достойным союзником. Терять её ему не хотелось.

Он тоже к ней привязался.

Всё время, что Хакс находился на «Финализаторе», ему не хватало Рей. Её бесконечной преданности собственному народу, её рассказов о прошлом, её желания борьбы и вечного противостояния, её умения переносить его чертежи в реальность.

Её плеча и её молчания, когда они вместе отдыхали в вентиляционной шахте. Её осторожного доверия и её неизменной преданности их договору.

Возможно, уже и не только договору.

— Поэтому я не смогла тебя оставить, — она обняла его за шею, прижимая сильнее.

Выстрел «Старкиллера» она будет помнить всегда. Хакс это прекрасно понимал. С этим ему придётся смириться, как Рей — с тем, что этот выстрел вообще случился.

Однако пока она понимала и то, что двигало Хаксом, а он понимал, что двигало ей, пока они оба могли согласиться на конечной цели, и пока им обоим оставалась дорога эта планета, их союз продержится.

В конце концов, они встретились благодаря этой базе, но доверились друг другу, только когда сидели, ничего даже не говоря, в шахте. Сейчас ничего не изменилось. С той лишь разницей, что теперь уже Хакс, уставший бегать от одного края базы к другому, отдыхал, прижавшись к ней, а Рей смотрела сверху, не произнося ни слова.

— Но вдвоём мы не сдержим их, — он нарушил молчание, чуть повернув голову вправо. — Скоро все будут здесь. Новая Республика, Сопротивление... — тяжело выдохнул. — Первый Порядок. Нам понадобится твоё племя, Рей.

— Как бы нам быстрее с ними связаться... — она тоже понимала, что теперь, когда они поговорили о собственных разногласиях, следовало беречь каждую секунду. — У меня есть идея. Где у нас станция связи?

Хакс чуть приподнял руку и положил ладонь на нужную панель. Рей отстранилась от него и, развернувшись, принялась перебирать частоты, на которых обычно переговаривались корабли..

Странно. Он слышал только об одном, который мог принадлежать этому племени. И Первый Порядок его не нашёл, когда прибыл сюда.

Подвинувшись к ней, Хакс спросил:

— У них точно есть этот корабль?

— Вот это, — произнесла она сосредоточенно, — мы сейчас и поймём.

Подобрав нужную частоту, она отправила запрос на установление контакта всем, кто только слышал.

Они оба замерли в ожидании.

Всё решится сейчас.


	42. Территория изгнанных племён

Щелчки начали оповещать о том, что все системы были в порядке. Сразу же после того, как они стихли, послышались голоса:

— Двигатели готовы!

— Орудия готовы!

— Стая готова!

— Машинное, — этот был для Гивэу особенно важен, — готово.

Рид была счастлива, как никогда прежде. Она наконец оказалась там, где всегда мечтала. В самом сердце Летучей Рыбы, рядом с двигателем.

Всегда, с тех пор, как они ещё не познакомились, Рид любила копаться в технике. Той немногочисленной технике, которая в племени вообще была. Летучая Рыба и вовсе привела её в восторг, и Гивэу не удивился бы, пожелай она провести здесь всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Племя предложило Рид, первой, заговорившей о том, чтобы покинуть Земли Зари, кресло капитана. Но она отказалась. Ей гораздо важнее было дать импульс, а самой позже начать работать на благо общего дела там, где она оказалась полезнее всего. В самом чреве их главного и единственного орудия борьбы с Первым Порядком.

Борьбы, в которой у них оставался только один выход. Сразиться. Они не рассчитывали победить, как их далёкие предки победили Бесконечную Империю. Они рассчитывали или достойно погибнуть, или сбежать.

Гивэу и Рид надеялись на ещё кое-что. Но старались много об этом не думать, и уж тем более — не пытаться убедить себя в том, что им удастся осуществить их план.

Даже сейчас Гивэу потряс головой, отгоняя эти мысли от себя. Нет. Думать следовало о другом: о том, как они в итоге смогут вырваться из оков Первого Порядка.

Думал об этом он, поскольку именно он оказался в кресле капитана. Шаманы сказали, что он этого заслужил. Он не знал, лукавили ли они, просто ли верили в него — быть может, ошибочно. Он всего лишь ходил и кричал слова из древних легенд. Но эти слова в конечном итоге пробудили племя от сна длиной в десятки тысяч лет. Мудрость предков и желание борьбы, которым его заразила Рид, сделали всю работу. Он был только проводником.

И принял пост капитана с одной-единственной задачей. Быть проводником воли своего племени в последней схватке, на которую он их повёл.

Народ Зари вновь вступал в бой с Бесконечной Империей.

— Под... — он приготовился отдать приказ подняться на крыло, когда раздалась трель, оповещавшую о том, что кто-то вызывал их. — Что такое?

— Кто-то хочет поговорить с нами, — отозвался оператор станции связи. Тот самый шаман, который ещё недавно ему противостоял.

Поговорить с ними?

— Мы не могли просто перехватить чей-то сигнал?

— Нет. Наш канал связи находится на свободной частоте. Вызывают нас, Гивэу.

Он сглотнул.

Никто про это не знал. Каким именно чудом — неизвестно. Но никто до сих пор даже случайно не оказывался на этой частоте. А этот сигнал раздался в точности тогда, когда они здесь оказались.

Именно они.

Нет. Не может быть.

— Я готов говорить.

— Соединяю.

Станция связи сверкнула, выводя изображение вызывавшего.

Вызывавшей.

Гивэу замер, не в силах произнести ни единого слова.

Даже спустя двенадцать лет он не мог не узнать её. С губ тихо сорвалось:

— Рей.

— Папа, — она протянула руку, и он почувствовал, как что-то коснулось его. Он повторил жест.

Её глаза заблестели. Гивэу пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, прежде чем мир перед глазами перестал расплываться.

— Рей, — выдавил он из себя, — что случилось? Где ты?

За ней появилась ещё одна фигура.


	43. База «Старкиллер»

— Мы просим вашей помощи, — Хакс закончил свой рассказ.

Разговор с племенем тянулся последние двадцать минут, большую часть из которых он и Рей потратили на то, чтобы пересказать события сегодняшнего дня. Теперь им предстояла самая тяжёлая часть. Убедить племя присоединиться к ним.

Хорошо, что во главе стояли родители Рей. Так появлялись хоть какие-то шансы.

Странно. В документах было сказано про двух пьяниц и изгоев.

С другой стороны, вся база, включая самого Хакса, двенадцать лет не просто обращала внимания на Рей, но забыла даже о её существовании. Эта семья удивляла уже не в первый раз.

— Почему, — заговорил отец Рей, низкорослый, кареглазый, длинноволосый, очень многим её напоминавший, — мы должны помочь вам, генерал?

— Вы...

— Что нам за это будет? — раздался крик сзади.

Ему только что облегчили задачу.

Рей на мгновение перевела взгляд на него, но он поднял ладонь, показывая, что будет говорить сам.

— Благодаря её просьбе, — он специально ставил Рей на первое место, — и моему решению поставки еды в ваш регион были увеличены. Сейчас на «Старкиллере» сохранилось большое количество запасов. Я думаю, вас это заинтересует.

Поднялся ропот. В хоре он слышал, как некоторые уже начинали высказываться в его пользу. Те, что голодали сильнее остальных.

— Еду, — подняв руку, заговорила мать Рей. Властным, полным жизни голосом, — мы научились добывать сами. Для нас это не самое важное. Что-то ещё?

— Вся эта планета будет принадлежать вам, — когда он придёт к власти в галактике, придётся дать им автономию. Не самая страшная из жертв, на которые он пойдёт.

Шум становился всё сильнее.

— Мы владели, — у отца Рей голос был звонче и мягче, но это только усиливало впечатление от той энергии, с которой он говорил, — этой планетой долгие века. Пока что вы предложили нам всего лишь возвращение к тому, что у нас уже было.

Рей молчала. Хорошо. Ей придётся говорить, если у него не получится их убедить.

— И величайший вызов за тридцать тысяч лет, племя воинов. Вы тосковали по борьбе, — он не отвечал родителям Рей. Он обращался ко всем остальным. — Вы потеряли свою цель и потеряли самих себя. Теперь вы вернулись, восстановив этот корабль. Вы готовы, как ваши герои, Рытхэу и Изуннр, вступить в очередной бой. И вы получите этот бой, если примкнёте ко мне.

В его поддержку начали голосить.

— Гивэу, он хочет того же, что и мы!

Отца Рей явно удивило то, что Хакс знал их легенды. Прекрасно. Тот эффект, который и следовало произвести.

— Подождите, — заговорил ещё один человек, одетый в длинную зелёную шубу и державший в руках посох. Шаман. Он присоединился к родителям Рей, вставая рядом с ними. — Генерал Хакс, ваше предложение достойно, в этом у нас сомнений нет. Однако вы, по вашим же словам, уничтожили звёздную систему. Доверять вам после этого нам будет тяжело, как и сражаться на одной стороне с вами.

— Вам не придётся, — заговорила Рей, и её голос, столь мягкий и тихий, когда она говорила с родителями, вдруг зазвенел теми же металлическими интонациями, что и голос её матери. — Всё это предлагаю вам и я. Я росла среди вас. И я уже не дала ему сделать второй выстрел из этого оружия. Но... — она осеклась, — это не важно. Вы моё племя. Только помня о вас, — Хакс видел, что она сейчас особенно пристально смотрела на своих родителей, — я не сдавалась. Я хочу, чтобы вы были со мной.

Родители Рей сделали шаг вперёд, но шаман не унимался.

— Предположим. Но Рей, дочь Гивэу и Рид, если ты будешь помогать нам, то зачем нам генерал Хакс?

— Генерал Хакс, — она не моргнула и глазом. Она успела почувствовать, что её спросят об этом, — знает эту базу, как никто из нас не узнает за двенадцать лет. Он строил её. Он сможет научить нас, как обращаться с оружием Первого Порядка. Он, — она выдохнула, — старался помогать нам, когда это было в его силах, — в первую секунду он даже не поверил, что она это сказала, однако всё равно почувствовал благодарность. И надеялся на то, что она эту благодарность ощутила. — И генерал Хакс не врал вам, когда предлагал бороться вместе. За эти двенадцать лет, что я скрывалась на базе, не в силах, — она остановилась. Ей было тяжело говорить. Но у него не было права торопить её. Иначе они усомнятся в искренности её слов, а это будет значить, что всё пропало. — Не в силах попасть к вам... за эти двенадцать лет он показал, что хочет сражаться так же, как хотели Рытхэу и Изуннр. Он жесток, как полководцы Бесконечной Империи, я не могу с этим спорить. Но он полон той же борьбы, что и мы. Сейчас он не кажется вам лучшим из союзников, — она чуть повернула голову к нему, опуская веки и снова поднимая их, ещё раз показывая — Но, поверьте, он ещё им станет. Я готова за него поручиться. К тому же, — она пожала плечами, — первые несколько месяцев мы без него здесь и вправду не протянем. Он нужен нам, чтобы защитить Земли Зари, как мы нужны ему.

Шаман несколько мгновений смотрел на неё, не говоря ни единого слова. Затем отступил назад, давая знать родителям Рей, что он более не возражал.

— Мы согласны, Рей, — произнесла Рид. — Ты сама принимаешь предложение генерала Хакса?

Они не скрывали своих эмоций, настоящего беспокойства за свою дочь. Им наверняка было больно от того, что они встретились с ней так, на расстоянии тысяч километров. И они тосковали по ней. Для них это наверняка оказались крайне тяжёлые двенадцать лет.

Брендол скорее всего бы обрадовался, окажись он в такой же ситуации со своим сыном. В его глазах все эти эмоции представить было просто невозможно. Даже в свои последние мгновения он, наверное, больше жалел о том, что не сгноил своего сына раньше, чем о том, что умер его самым страшным врагом.

Теперь Хакс понимал, почему Рей так тосковала по своим родителям, и почему она защищала их перед ним. Однако ни малейшей толики сожаления к отцу у него не прибавилось. Родители Рей любили её, но они были совершенно другим случаем, который не имел отношения к его собственному.

Может, если бы у него...

Он опустил голову. Нет. Нельзя даже допускать такой мысли.

— Да, конечно, — она улыбнулась им, — если бы я не приняла его предложение, мы бы не вышли с вами на связь.

Она к ним тянулась. Хакс видел это в каждом её движении, даже в том, что она стояла, подавшись вперёд. Рей хотела оказаться рядом с ними как можно скорее.

Сам Хакс и подумать не мог, в какой ситуации захотел бы приблизиться к своему отцу на расстояние меньшее, чем диаметр Галактики. Ну, разве что для того, чтобы убить его.

— Хорошо, — теперь говорил Гивэу. — Мы вылетаем к вам. Назовите свои координаты.

Хакс, нагнувшись, продиктовал те, по которым располагался ближайший к центру управления ангар, после чего добавил:

— Летите как можно ближе к земле. Над базой стоит щит, он может оказаться для вашего корабля опасным.

— Приняли. Конец связи, генерал. До встречи, Рей, — Гивэу улыбнулся и подмигнул ей. Она подняла руку, ненадолго прощаясь с ним, когда голограмма исчезла. Легко рассмеялась.

Хакс увидел слёзы, стоявшие у неё в глазах. Она развернулась, прижимаясь всем телом, ладонью одной руки упираясь в плечо, а второй обнимая за пояс. Он осторожно положил ей руки на спину, коснулся носом макушки и начал осторожно покачиваться из стороны в сторону, пытаясь помочь ей успокоиться.

Следующие несколько часов всё будет в порядке. Мир наконец прекратил рушиться. «Старкиллер», несмотря на все усилия Сопротивления, уцелел. Своих людей Хакс успешно эвакуировал, более того: к нему летели новые, обладавшие не меньшим желанием борьбы.

Проблема была одна. «Старкиллер» оказался столь же уязвимым, как и обе Звезды Смерти. Ни один извлечённый Хаксом урок не помог.

Сама идея супероружия, способного постоянно держать галактику в страхе, терпела неудачу. Хаксу, планировавшему опираться именно на него, придётся разработать другой план, вместе с этим пытаясь приспособить «Старкиллер» хоть для чего-то, кроме отстрела оказавшихся слишком близко истребителей. Следующие месяцы окажутся невероятно сложными для него, и для всех тех, кто будет ему помогать.

Не говоря уже о том, что «Старкиллер» создавал угрозу в первую очередь планете, на которой находился. Очень скоро желающих захватить супероружие окажется слишком много, и планета, за которую сражались Рей и её племя, может быть уничтожена. Хакс не мог этого допустить, потому что тогда он лишится последних союзников и последнего оружия.

«Старкиллер» придётся перестроить. Создать автономное супероружие из остатков предыдущего. Долгая, почти невозможная для выполнения работа. Однако двойной приз будет того стоить.

В конце концов, Хакс потеряет право считать себя достаточно талантливым инженером, если не справится с этой задачей.

К тому же, у него появился помощник, человек, которому он мог доверять. В первый раз за долгие годы: наверное, в этом его жизнь даже стала лучше по сравнению с предыдущей, той, в которой Рей ещё не похитила кайбер-кристалл.

Она вздрогнула, рвано выдыхая.

— Рей, что случилось? — он провёл рукой по её спине.

— Ничего... Просто я не смогла защитить тебя сегодня.

— Если бы не ты, я бы уже распался на атомы, — возразил он.

— Я о Рене. Я не победила бы его без твоей помощи и помощи того штурмовика.

— Ты победила его сегодня, — он старался говорить как можно твёрже. Сейчас ей следовало оставаться спокойной. Им обоим следовало.

— Но могу не победить в будущем, если он окажется здесь снова, — это предположение не казалось ему нереальным после того, что уже случилось сегодня. — Армитаж, — она перевела дыхание, — мне нужен тот, кто научит меня пользоваться Силой так, чтобы я смогла защитить всех вас.

Эта поправка была своевременной.

Тот, кто использовал Силу. Живой. Возможно, превосходящий в мастерстве Рена или даже Сноука.

Идея была совершенно сумасшедшей. Однако сейчас ему следовало хвататься за любой шанс.

— Я знаю, кто тебе нужен, — он достал датапад и вывел на его экран заранее сохранённый файл с картой звёздного пространства. Вернее, её куском, частью маршрута. Показал Рей. — И мы его найдём.

— Кто же это?

— Тот, кого искал Первый Порядок. Похоже, я ошибался, и он не так уж бесполезен. Мы будем искать Люка Скайуокера, Рей.

Она не успела даже кивнуть. В следующую секунду послышался шум, пробивавшийся даже сквозь превосходную звукоизоляцию центра управления.

Они вместе повернулись на звук. За транспаристилом появился корабль. Тот самый, по которому его племя и начало называть остальные Летучими Рыбами. Хакс таких никогда прежде не видел. Два неровных пятиугольника со смычкой между ними, над которой располагался мостик. Невероятно древняя конструкция. Рей наверняка будет интересно её изучить вместе с родителями.

И Хакс не мог отрицать, что он тоже хотел бы посмотреть на эти технологические решения. В его ситуации следовало обращаться к любой возможной помощи.

— Что ж, — произнёс он, размыкая объятия, — пойдём.

— Пойдём, — она, чуть отстранившись, взяла его ладонь в свою. Хакс не стал возражать.

Так, держась за руки, они вышли из центра управления в ангар, двигаясь навстречу будущему.

Будущему, которое теперь у них было одно — на двоих.


End file.
